La Puerta del Diablo
by Gabriella Yu
Summary: Un codicioso empresario está buscando la forma de gobernar el mundo, y qué mejor manera que abriéndole las puerta al diablo en el Templo de Genkai
1. Prólogo

Como verán, este es mi segundo fanfics de YuYu Hakusho y es más largo que el anterior, ¡espero que les guste!. Hace poco comenzaron las dos últimas temporadas en Cartoon Network y están muy interesantes. Como siempre, mis personajes favoritos siguen siendo Yusuke y Genkai, pero trataré de darles mas protagonismo en mis historias a los otros personajes, que también son muy buenos. ¡Ya conseguí los dos primeros tomos del manga! ¡Están buenísimos! Pronto rendiré cinturón naranja de karate y espero que me vaya bien. ¡Qué difícil es entrenar! ¡Banzai! 

**Gaby Chan Jinn**

LA PUERTA DEL DIABLO 

PRIMERA PARTE: PROBLEMAS ECONÓMICOS

Prólogo 

En un alto y moderno edificio que se alzaba en medio de la ciudad de Tokio, un empresario japonés tramaba un plan que podría acabar con la civilización humana.

-Tenemos que encontrar la Puerta del Diablo a como dé lugar. –Exigió nuestro codicioso hombre.

-Le prometo que así será, señor. –Asintió un muchacho joven de aspecto timorato. Era Io Torimaki, el secretario personal del empresario Toshio Mori, uno de los hombres más acaudalados del mundo.

Ambos hombres se miraron, uno con mucha determinación y el otro con total servidumbre. Io se encontraba parado ante el escritorio de su señor, mientras este procedía a llamar a su secretaria por el comunicador.

-Señorita Aino, ¿ya llegó el señor Tanaka?

-"No señor Mori". –Le respondió una firme voz femenina.

-Avíseme cuando llegue. –Mori cortó el comunicador. -¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde está ese tipo?!

-Reuniendo información para usted. –Respondió una voz profunda que hizo sobresaltar a los dos hombres.

Un hombre muy alto y vestido de mercenario apareció ante ellos saliendo desde las oscuras sombras de las largas cortinas verdes.

-¡Tanaka! ¡Lo estaba esperando! ¿Se puede saber por dónde diablos a entrado? –Le exigió muy molesto el empresario.

-Eso no tiene importancia... –Miró a Mori directamente a los ojos. –Encontré lo que buscamos.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¡Esa es una extraordinaria noticia!! –Exclamó muy emocionado el empresario -¿Y en dónde está?

-En una región de las montañas cercanas a esta ciudad.

-¡Estupendo! Entonces vamos por la Puerta.

-No creo que sea tan fácil. –Dijo el mercenario encendiendo un cigarrillo, Mori lo miró con preocupación. –En aquella región está ubicado un Templo de artes marciales.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –Sonrió el obeso empresario. –Compraré el terreno al pobre diablo que vive allí.

-El pobre diablo que vive allí es una anciana llamada Genkai. Es una famosa maestra de artes marciales a quienes muchos temen. No creo que le interese su dinero, es una mujer muy extraña.

-No digas tonterías, Tanaka. Todos tenemos un precio. Ese lugar será mío para mañana, ya lo verás. –Mori comenzó a reírse a carcajadas muy feliz por su ingenio. Tanaka sólo se limitaba a fumar su cigarrillo con tranquilidad, sentado en una silla, el joven Torimaki sacó su calculadora y comenzó a calcular el precio total de la compra.

-La Puerta del Diablo será mía y cumpliré todos mis deseos y eliminaré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino para conseguirlo. –Dijo Toshio Mori con determinación y avaricia.


	2. Una Propuesta Indecente

**Capítulo 1: Una Propuesta Indecente **

Como tantas otras mañanas, Genkai se encontraba en su cesión de meditación en el salón para dicha actividad. Respiraba profundamente e imaginaba su energía espiritual envolviendo todo su cuerpo. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de entrada, esperando.

-¡Buenos días maestra Genkai! –Apareció por aquella puerta la alegre Botán. -¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien Botán, hasta que tú apareciste. –Se burló la anciana con su habitual calma.

-¡Ay, usted siempre tan bromista! –Se rió la chica sin molestarse.

Genkai le sonrió a la dulce jovencita.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita a esta pobre anciana? Veo que ya no puedo vivir en soledad como antes, y supongo que todo esto se lo debo al tonto de Yuske. Desde que lo conocí no he vuelto a tener otro momento de paz.

-¡Pero no se ponga así, maestra Genkai! –Se preocupó la chica.-Sólo he venido a visitarla como amiga. ¡Y Yuske es un buen chico!

-Me alegra que te hayas ofendido, niña, eso demuestra lo mucho que estimas a Yuske. –Genkai se levantó. -¿No quieres tomar algo de té?

-¡Claro! –Festejó Botán.

Botán resultó una alegre compañía para la anciana maestra, se reía mucho y hablaba mucho también, Genkai sólo se limitaba a asentir y sonreír de vez en cuando, casi sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-La película del otro día estuvo muy buena¿no es así maestra Genkai¡Me alegró mucho que usted nos acompañara!

-El protagonista era un tonto, me hacía recordar a Yuske.

Botán se rió de buena gana por la ocurrencia de la abuela, y luego agregó ella también:

-La protagonista me hacía recordar a Keiko.

-Así es. –Asintió Genkai sirviéndole más té a su invitada. –Ninguno de los dos son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para declararse de una buena vez.

Botán volvió a reírse.

-¡Es usted muy divertida, maestra Genkai!

-Yuske no piensa lo mismo.

-¡Bah! No le preste atención, yo sé que él la aprecia mucho aunque no se lo demuestre.

-Como tú digas, Botán. –Replicó Genkai con indiferencia, pero luego recordó la escena que le había hecho el muchacho en la noche de su cumpleaños. La anciana sonrió dulcemente.

Un poco confundida por verla sonreír de esa forma, Botán se dedicó a terminar de tomar su té. De pronto, Genkai se puso de pié, como si estuviera alerta por algo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, maestra Genkai? –Se preocupó la brujita.

-Oh, no es nada importante Botán, -le sonrió la anciana -creo que alguien está por llegar al templo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a recibirlo?

-¡Está bien!

Ambas mujeres salieron del templo y se pararon en la sima de las escaleras, a los pocos minutos vieron llegar una hermosa limosina negra.

-¡Parece que es alguien importante! –Exclamó Botán emocionada mientras Genkai dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo pensando: "Obvio que debe ser alguien importante, niña, sino no vendría en una limosina tan cara".

Al estacionar el automóvil, el chofer salió de él y abrió la puerta para que saliera un hombre muy bien trajeado, pelado y un poco obeso. La otra puerta lateral se abrió para dar paso a otros dos hombres, uno de traje, delgado y de baja estatura, el otro era alto y de aspecto sospechoso. Los tres miraron hacia arriba, donde estaban ellas, y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

-¡Vienen hacia aquí! –Exclamó la joven Botán.

"No, si se van a ir para allá" -Pensó sarcásticamente la anciana.

En pocos minutos, los tres hombres llegaron ante las dos mujeres. El hombre gordo y el joven estaban exhaustos, pero el otro sujeto alto estaba completamente tranquilo.

-Buenos días, señora Genkai. –Saludó el hombre obeso mientras se secaba con un pañuelo el sudor de su frente. –Me presento ante usted: soy Toshio Mori, el multimillonario empresario jefe de la corporación Mori: Mori Corp.

-¿Ah si? –Genkai no demostró ningún interés ante tal personaje. Mori se confundió al ver la actitud de la anciana.

-Los hombres que me acompañan son: mi secretario personal, Io Torimaki, y mi guardaespaldas, Matsumoto Tanaka.

-Qué interesante. –Dijo la anciana con total indiferencia. –Mucho gusto en conocerlos. ¿A qué se debe la visita de hombres tan importantes como ustedes a este Templo?

Botán estaba sorprendida por la presencia de aquellos tipos, pero la sorprendía más aún la actitud sarcástica de Genkai contra ellos sin ninguna razón aparente.

Mori tronó sus dedos y al acto su secretario le entregó una libreta de cheques y una lapicera de oro.

-Estoy interesado en comprarle todo su terreno, maestra Genkai. –Propuso en forma arrogante mientras firmaba un cheque ante las sorprendidas mujeres, aunque Genkai lo disimulaba muy bien. -¿Qué le parece la suma de 100.000.000 de dólares?

-¡¿100.000.000 de dólares?! –Gritó Botán excitadísima. -¡¡Eso es muchísimo!!

Mori sonrió ante tal demostración de asombro ante su poder monetario.

-Lo siento, no me interesa su oferta. –Dijo Genkai con indiferencia.

El poderoso empresario casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar tal rechazo a su oferta tan generosa, acostumbrado a comprar a todo el mundo. Su secretario estaba estupefacto, pero el mercenario sonrió mientras fumaba tranquilamente su cigarrillo. Botán estaba como una estatua.

-¿Pero cómo puede rechazar la oportunidad de ser multimillonaria? –Preguntó Mori bastante molesto.

-No me interesa ser millonaria ni tampoco quiero vender mi templo a un sujeto tan pedante como usted. –Y diciendo esto, la anciana le dio la espalda. –Me dio gusto conocerlo. Ahora váyanse por favor, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y diciendo esto, la maestra Genkai se dirigió al interior de su templo.

-Ven conmigo, Botán.

-¡Ah sí¡Ya voy! –La chica dio un brinco para salir de su asombro y salió disparada hacia la anciana.

Ambas mujeres se fueron dejando solos a los tres hombres. Mori estaba furioso, jamás nadie le había rechazado una propuesta de cualquier clase. Estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que quisiera con el dinero, pero esta vez no le había resultado así.

-¡Esa bruja es una estúpida! –Exclamó muy molesto. -¿Pero quién demonios se cree tratándome de esa manera?

-Le dije que no sería fácil. –Repuso Tanaka. –A ella no le interesa el dinero, es una maestra de artes marciales chapada a la antigua.

-¡Y a mí que diablos me importa lo que sea¡Todo el mundo tiene un precio, hasta esa estúpida vieja!

-Pues parece que ella no lo tiene.

-Eso ya no me importa. –Sonrió Mori malignamente. –Se me ha ocurrido una idea magnífica para poder hacerme de este lugar, y ni siquiera una imbécil pobretona honrada me lo impedirá. –Y bajando por las escaleras en dirección hacia su limosina, les dijo:

-Vámonos de este lugar, ya sé cómo correr a esa mujer de aquí.


	3. Una Lección de Hiei

**Capítulo 2: Una Lección de Hiei**

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que la maestra Genkai rechazó 100.000.000 dólares que le ofrecían por el templo?! –Gritó muy sorprendido Yusuke Urameshi ante el comentario de Botán.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Exclamó Kuwabara quién no salía de su asombro.

-¡Imaginen todo lo que pudiera haber comprado con todo ese dinero! –Replicó Keiko -¡Hubiera vivido el resto de su vida en la mayor comodidad!

-¡Y yo hubiera heredado toda esa fortuna a su muerte! –Agregó Yusuke excitadísimo haciéndose ilusiones, pero las bofetadas de Keiko y Botán no se hicieron esperar ante tal demostración de insensibilidad y avaricia.

-Genkai debe tener sus razones para haber rechazado semejante oferta. –Comentó tranquilamente Kurama tomando una cucharada de su helado de frutilla.

-¿Razones? –Protestó Yusuke. -¿Qué razones podría tener para tomar esa estúpida decisión?

-¡Sí! –Lo apoyó Kuwabara. -¿Cuáles?

-No sé. –Respondió el aludido. –Pero deben ser buenas razones.

Yusuke y Kuwabara se quedaron en silencio al recibir esa tranquila y razonable respuesta, y se dispusieron a terminar de tomar sus helados.

-No entiendo por qué los humanos hacen tanto alboroto por unos tontos pedazos de papeles sin valor cuando hay muchas otras cosas más importantes que eso. –Comentó Hiei de mala gana, luego miró con desprecio a Yusuke y Kuwabara. –No puedo creer que ustedes sean tan estúpidos como para comportarse de esa manera. Son unos vendidos. No me sorprende de Kuwabara, pero si de ti Yusuke, te pensé más inteligente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Gritaron los dos muchachos muy ofendidos levantándose de sus asientos con ademán de golpear al insolente chico.

-La verdad. –Respondió tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos.

Enfurecidos, ambos chicos se lanzaron encima de Hiei dispuestos a darle una lección por insolente. Pero no lograron su cometido, pues Botán los detuvo interponiéndose entre ellos.

-¡Vamos muchachos! –Dijo esta sonriendo nerviosamente. –No se peleen por tonterías. ¿Qué les parece si seguimos con nuestros helados?

Refunfuñando, ambos jóvenes se sentaron y tomaron sus helados. Al pasar los minutos, y entre la charla de Keiko, Botán y Kurama, Yusuke y Kuwabara tuvieron el tiempo suficiente como para comprender lo que Hiei había tratado de decirles, pues habían recordado al codicioso e inescrupuloso Gonzou Tarukane quien había raptado a Yukina comportándose de forma muy cruel con ella a causa de las piedras Shirue. Yusuke y Kuwabara ya no estaban tan lejos de la forma de ser de ese sujeto y se sintieron muy avergonzados por ello.

Cuando terminaron de tomar los helados, los seis jóvenes se fueron de la heladería para dar un paseo por la plaza. Mientras Kurama charlaba con las chicas y Kuwabara caminaba al lado de ellos un poco deprimido, Yusuke se acercó a Hiei para hablar con él.

-Oye Hiei, -Comenzó Yusuke con dificultad rascándose el cuello. –perdóname por haber sido tan idiota. No me di cuenta de lo que decía y me siento muy avergonzado por ello.

Hiei lo miró con su habitual menosprecio.

-Por lo visto no eres tan tonto como aparentas.

-¡Vamos Hiei, te estoy pidiendo disculpas! –Gritó Yusuke muy enfadado.

Hiei sonrió. Luego miró hacia dónde se encontraban los demás.

-¿Qué le pasa al tonto de Kuwabara? –Preguntó.

-Creo que se siente mal por lo que le dijiste y por la forma en que se comportó. Seguramente también recordó a Tarukane y a tu hermana Yukina. No sabe que eres su hermano, sino se disculparía contigo.

-¡Bah! No necesito que él me dé disculpas.

-Tú no tienes caso. –Dijo Yusuke molesto cruzándose de brazos.

Haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de su amigo, Hiei se acercó al deprimido Kuwabara disimuladamente y con total tranquilidad.

-¿Qué pasa tonto? ¿Ya te diste cuenta que eres un imbécil? –Preguntó Hiei burlonamente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste enano?! –Se molestó el pelirrojo -¡¿Acaso quieres que te golpee?!

-¿Golpearme? Eres tan lento para mí que ni siquiera me tocarías un solo cabello.

-¡Maldito seas Hiei! ¡Cuánto te detesto! –Se quejó el muchacho olvidándose de su depresión.

Al ver Yusuke esta escena, sonrió agradecido. Aunque Hiei no lo aparentara, siempre se preocupaba por ellos, a su manera. Luego, todo el grupo se sentó en la gran fuente de agua que estaba en el centro de la plaza.

-Voy a ver a Genkai mañana. –Comentó Yusuke a Keiko.

-¿Para qué? –Le preguntó la chica.

-Quiero saber porqué rechazó la oferta de ese tipo.

-Seguramente te dirá alguna tontería como siempre hace, Yuske. –Replicó Kuwabara.

Yusuke alzó sus hombros con indiferencia y dijo:

-No me importa. Sé que al final me dirá el porqué.

-No antes de hacerte enojar. –Le dijo Botán con picardía. -¡Cuánto le encanta divertirse contigo!

-Eso ya lo sé... –Le respondió el muchacho comenzando a arrepentirse de su idea. –Pero correré el riesgo. Veré si voy mañana...

Unas horas más tarde, la brujita Botán había regresado al castillo de Koenma en el mundo espiritual, no sin antes llevarle un poco de helado el hijo del Dios Enma: el joven principe Koenma.

-¡Gracias por tu helado, Botán! –Dio las gracias el pequeño dándole un gran bocado a la copa de helado.

-No es nada señor Koenma. –Dio una risita la simpática chica.

-¿Y a mí no me trajiste helado? –Preguntó Ogri con tristeza.

-¡Cállate tonto! –Gritó el niño –A Botán sólo le importo yo, no un ogro feo como tú.

-Que cruel es usted, Señor Koenma. –Dijo Ogri con lagrimones en los ojos.

-¡Ay, no te preocupes, Ogri! –Le dijo Botán entregándole un paquete. –A ti te traje un bombón helado.

-¡Ay, gracias! –Agradeció el ogro abriendo su helado con emoción.

Koenma se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y por haberse equivocado con Botán, además, ese bombón helado se veía más rico que su helado de crema.

-¿Sabe qué Señor Koenma? ¡Genkai rechazó la suma de 100.000.000 de dólares que le ofrecían por su templo! –Exclamó Botán entusiasmada.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron los otros dos al unísono.

-¡¿La maestra Genkai hizo eso?! –Gritó Koenma -¡Pero qué tonta! ¿Se imaginan todo lo que se puede comprar con ese dinero? Ojalá me lo hubiesen ofrecido a mí...

-Pero Señor Koenma, usted es un Dios, no le hace falta ese dinero. –Propuso Ogri.

-¡Tú que sabes! ¡Mi padre no me da lo suficiente!

-Le daría si fuera usted más responsable.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Nada, nada, señor Koenma! –Se disculpó nerviosamente su sirviente.

Luego, Koenma se puso serio y se cruzó de brazos, un poco preocupado.

-Me gustaría saber por qué le ofrecieron esa cantidad por el templo. A de ser algo muy importante.

-O un capricho. –Aventuró Botán. –Todos sabemos lo excéntricos que son los ricos.

-Oh sí. –Asintió Ogri mirando de reojo a su señor. –Son realmente caprichosos.

-¡¿Acaso te estás refiriendo a mí, Ogri?! –Se molestó Koenma.

-¿Acaso hay otro caprichoso? –Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-¿Quieres que te mande a hacer trabajos forzados, malagradecido?

-¡No señor! –Se asustó el ogro.

-¡Entonces cállate!

-¡Señor Koenma! –Gritó Botán. -¡Se le derritió su helado!

Koenma miró hacia la mesa en dónde tenía el vaso de helado y vio que solo quedaba el líquido pegajoso.

-¡¡¡NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! –Gritó Koenma rompiendo a llorar. -¡¡¡BOTÄN!!! ¡¡¡CÓMPRAME OTRO HELADOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡BUUUUUUAAAAA!!!

El pequeño Koenma se lanzó al escritorio, haciendo un gran berrinche de niño chiquito

gritando histéricamente. Ogri y Botán se miraron sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

-Y luego él dice que no es caprichoso... –Opinó Ogri.


	4. La Razón de Genkai

**Capítulo 3: La Razón de Genkai**

Pasó un mes antes de que Yusuke se decidiera a visitar a su maestra, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de recibir sus pullas. Pero su curiosidad pudo más que él y finalmente se llegó hasta el templo después de salir del colegio.

Cuando ya estaba cruzando la entrada del templo escuchó el grito de un hombre que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?

De pronto, un enorme sujeto pasó volando por arriba de Yusuke para luego rodar escaleras abajo. Muy sorprendido, el muchacho se le quedó mirando desde arriba, luego echó a correr hacia el interior del edificio. Preocupado.

-¡Maestra Genkai! ¿Está usted bien?

-Hola Yuske. –Dijo la anciana al verlo. -¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

Yuske suspiró aliviado, su maestra estaba perfectamente. Y como siempre, parecía estar practicando un poco de Kata de la escuela del ReikouHadouken.

-¿Quién era ese tipo que pasó volando por la entrada del templo?

-¡Oh, ese! –Se rió. –Sólo era un tonto que quería acabar conmigo, pero acabó golpeado...he he. ¿Acaso vienes a que te dé el mismo tratamiento?

-¡No! –Se horrorizó el muchacho. –Sólo venía a verla.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo? –Lo provocó su maestra.

-¡Vamos abuela! –Se enojó Yusuke. –Ya sabe que no le tengo miedo, yo sólo vine aquí a preguntarle algo.

-¿Qué problemas tienes ahora? –Le preguntó ella mientras reiniciaba su ejercicio de Kata.

-¡No tengo ningún problema! –Yusuke se molestó. -¡Ya le dije que solamente vengo a preguntarle una cosa!

-Yuske, -Dijo ella con seriedad –si no controlas tu ira te irá muy mal.

Yusuke bufó aturdido y asintió de mala gana. Él sabía que su maestra tenía razón después de todo y que se lo decía por su bien. Tenía que ser un tonto para no darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

-Este... Le voy a hacer la pregunta pero quiero que no se burle de mí. ¿Lo promete?

-Bueno. –Asintió con una pícara media sonrisa.

-Quería saber por qué usted rechazó los 100.000.000 dólares que le ofreció ese millonario por este viejo templo.

-Vaya, veo que Botán anduvo de conventillera.

-¡Vamos abuela! –se molestó el muchacho –¡Dígame de una vez por qué lo hizo!.

-¡No me presiones, tonto! ¡Yo responderé cuando quiera! –Dijo esta también molestándose.

-Maldición... –Murmuró Yusuke. –Yo creo que hay que estar chiflado para rechazar semejante oferta. ¡Se hubiera asegurado todo el resto de su vida!

-¡El chiflado eres tú! –Genkai le dio un soberano puntapié en la rodilla a Yusuke por su atrevimiento. Luego lo miró muy seria y le dijo:

-"Quienes creen que el dinero lo hace todo, terminan haciendo todo por dinero" –Versó la anciana.

Yusuke iba a protestar por el golpe, pero el dicho de Genkai lo hizo pensar. Y comprendió.

-No vendí mi templo porque te lo voy a dejar, Yuske.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se asombró el chico.

Genkai miró a su alrededor con nostalgia, y luego miró hacia Yusuke y sonrió.

-He vivido mucho tiempo en este lugar, Yuske. Tengo muchos recuerdos aquí, pero los recuerdos que más valoro ahora, son los que cuando te entrené. –Cerró los ojos. –Y esos momentos no tienen precio. No me interesa el dinero mientras esté segura de que dejaré un buen discípulo. ¿Entiendes? Eres el heredero de la escuela ReikouHadouken, y este será tu templo tarde o temprano, y estaré orgullosa de entregártelo.

Yusuke se quedó en silencio, sorprendido. No podía creer que el templo sería suyo alguna vez. Que su maestra valorara tanto su presencia allí. Yusuke sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, él había sido un insensato.

-No tenía idea de eso, maestra Genkai. –Dijo el chico arrepentido. –Perdóneme por haberme portado como un idiota.

-Veo que no eres tan tonto, Yuske. Comprendiste lo que quise decirte. –Dijo ella burlándose del chico.

-¡Rayos! –se molestó el muchacho.-¿Ya va a comenzar?

-Deja ya de protestar y ven a practicar este Kata conmigo, tonto. –Ordenó seriamente la anciana.

Protestando, Yusuke se colocó al lado de ella y comenzó a imitar sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué ese sujeto quería acabar con usted? –Preguntó el chico mientras se movía.

-No lo sé. –Dijo mientras hacía el Kata.-Pero han venido varios luchadores a querer acabar conmigo desde hace un mes.

-¿No tendrá algo que ver con ese tipo rico?

-No me interesa, es divertido y tengo con qué entretenerme.

Mientras practicaban otro Kata un cuarto de hora mas tarde, la puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente dejando paso a un sujeto alto, musculoso y de aspecto de buscapleitos. Yusuke y Genkai se detuvieron un poco sorprendidos

-¡¡¡Genkai!!! –Gritó apuntándola con su dedo. -¡¡¡He venido a acabar con usted!!!

Con un gesto despectivo, la anciana dijo:

-Acaba con ese tonto, Yuske. Yo voy a preparar un poco de té. –Yusuke asintió mientras ella se marchaba hacia la otra habitación.

-¿Puedo preguntarle quién lo mandó? –La interrogó el chico.

-Tú eres el detective espiritual, no yo, tonto, haz lo que quieras. -Dijo ella mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

-Bien, grandote, dime ya quién te mandó a molestar a la bruja esta. –Ordenó Yusuke mientras se ponía en posición de ataque ante aquel sujeto.

Enfurecido, el luchador le gritó muy molesto.

-¡¡No tengo porqué responderte esa pregunta, mocoso!! ¡¡Ahora apártate de mi camino que tengo que acabar con una vieja!!

-¿Conque no me quieres responder, eh? Pues te haré hablar por la fuerza. –Y diciendo esto, Yusuke se le lanzó encima dispuesto a propinarle una paliza a su contrincante.

El pobre sujeto no pudo hacer nada en contra de los rápidos ataques de Yusuke, ni siquiera pudo tocarlo que ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo todo adolorido. El muchacho le tomó los dedos de la mano y comenzó a retorcérselos, provocándole un gran dolor.

-Dime quién te mandó. –Volvió a preguntar. –O si no tendrás que usar un garfio para comer.

-¡Está bien, te lo diré todo! –Gritó el pobre tipo y Yusuke aflojó la presión, pero no lo soltó. –En los barrios bajos, en los ámbitos de los luchadores mercenarios, corre la noticia que de aquel que logre matar a Genkai, recibirá una suma multimillonaria de un empresario reconocido.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-No, nadie lo sabe. Sólo se sabe que un empleado suyo entregará el dinero en un lugar indicado cuando se confirme la muerte de Genkai.

-¿Sabes por qué la quieren muerta?

-¡No! No lo sé. ¡Ahora suéltame antes de que te dé una paliza!

-¿A sí? –Sonrió Yusuke y entonces procedió a darle otra tunda al fortachón antes de dejarlo ir todo magullado. Cuando se hubo ido el sujeto, Yusuke permaneció parado en el salón, en silencio, pensando.

¿"Por qué diablos querrán muerta a la abuela?" –Pensó preocupado. –"¿Será para quedarse con este lugar?".

-¡Yuske estúpido! –Llamó Genkai a gritos desde la otra habitación. -¡¿Por qué demoraste tanto?! ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Ven a tomar el té de una buena vez antes de que se enfríe!.

-¡No hace falta que me grite, abuela! –Gritó Yusuke muy enfadado y hachó a caminar furiosamente hacia el salón de té.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, en un enorme salón lujoso de un altísimo rascacielos, el secretario del poderoso empresario Toshio Mori, le daba las últimas noticias a su jefe.

-Otros tres luchadores fueron derrotados por esa anciana, señor, y otro fue derrotado por su discípulo, Yuske Urameshi.

-¡Maldita sea! –Gritó enfadado el empresario mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa. -¡Son unos inútiles!

-¿Y si secuestramos a su discípulo para obligar a esa mujer a entregarnos sus tierras? –Propuso el secretario.

-¡Eso es! –Festejó alegremente Mori. -¡Raptaremos a ese muchacho!

-No creo que sea conveniente. –Dijo Tanaka, quien se encontraba recostado en un diván. Los otros dos lo miraron un poco molestos.

-¿Por qué dices que no es conveniente? .-Quiso saber el empresario.

-Según tengo entendido, Yuske Urameshi es extremadamente fuerte y un excelente luchador. Él fue quien derrotó a Toguro en el Torneo Oscuro de las Artes Marciales.

-¡¿QUË?! –Exclamaron muy sorprendidos los otros dos.

-Entonces es imposible atraparlo. –Dijo Mori decepcionado.

-Así es. –Repuso Tanaka tranquilamente. –Ni siquiera yo podría con él.

Mori estaba sorprendido, pero como era un sujeto testarudo y lleno de recursos, se le ocurrió otra idea que ni siquiera el luchador más fuerte podría con ella.

-Ya sé lo que haremos. –Dijo, y los otros dos lo miraron con un renovado interés. –Sólo necesito mover mis influencias para lograrlo. –Sonrió malignamente.


	5. En la Bancarrota

**Capítulo 4: En la Bancarrota**

Después de una semana desde la visita de Yusuke, los luchadores dejaron de acosar a Genkai y desaparecieron como vinieron. La apacible vida de la anciana regresó una vez más para acompañarla. Pero comenzaron otros problemas para Genkai, problemas que no podía solucionarlos con golpes, sino con dinero.

Las deudas comenzaron a llegarle como un torrente una tras otra. Las facturas atrasadas de la luz, el cable, el agua, víveres, videojuegos y CDS de karaoke sin pagar, etc. Los saldos de las deudas eran altísimos y Genkai no podía pagarlos ni con todo su dinero ahorrado. Ella sabía que había alguien detrás de todas esas maniobras, sospechaba de quién se trataba, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, salvo ir a amenazarlo para que se detuviera.

Por más que intentaba aclarar que ya había pagado sus deudas, los cobradores le decían que las computadoras no estaban equivocadas e intentaban cobrarle nuevamente las mismas las deudas, o si no, la amenazaban con quitarle todo.

Bastante contrariada, Genkai tubo que vender sus videojuegos, su querido karaoke y algunas antigüedades valiosas de su templo para poder pagar las enormes deudas que la agobiaban. Varias veces intentó encontrar a Mori, pero nunca daba con él, ya que parecía que se había marchado del país para evitar un doloroso encuentro con ella. Genkai no tenía el dinero como para ponerse a viajar por el mundo en su búsqueda.

No era la intención de Genkai pedirle ayuda a Yusuke o a sus amigos, no quería preocuparlos, ya sabría ella cómo arreglárselas. Lo que más le preocupaba era perder el templo, ya le habían dicho sus cobradores que si ella no podría pagar todo, le quitarían el templo para cobrarse de allí poniéndolo en subasta. Muy preocupada por ese temible final, la mujer se ideo muchas maneras de poder ganar algo de dinero. Haría cualquier cosa para poder conservar el templo para su futuro dueño: Yusuke Urameshi.

Pasó un poco más de un mes desde esos acontecimientos, un muchacho alto, de hermosos ojos verdes, bien parecido y pelirrojo, caminaba tranquilamente desde su colegio hasta su casa. Ya estaba llegando a ella cuando escuchó a su madre hablar, parecía estar conversando con alguien.

-Espero que deje esta ropa muy limpia, señora. –Oyó decir a su madre. –Yo misma la lavaría, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Oh, no se preocupe señora Minamino, soy una experta lavando la ropa. –Le contestó una voz femenina que le resultó bastante familiar a Kurama. Rápidamente el chico llegó hasta su casa casi corriendo, pero la lavandera ya se había marchado.

-Mamá. ¿Quién era la mujer de hace un momento? –Preguntó Kurama al entrar a su casa.

-¡Hola hijo! –Lo recibió ella muy sonriente. –Es la nueva lavandera. Ya ha venido antes a llevar la ropa para lavarla. Es muy buena, no deja ni una mancha.

Kurama permaneció en silencio, hubiera jurado haber escuchado la voz de la maestra Genkai.

En otro lugar de la ciudad de Tokio, por la noche, la hermana de Kuwabara, Shizuru, entraba apresuradamente a su casa. Inmediatamente subió a la habitación de su hermano, encontrándolo profundamente dormido en su escritorio con los auriculares puestos.

-¡Despierta Kazuma! –Le gritó ella mientras le daba un soberano cachetazo a su hermano tirándolo al suelo con silla y todo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre, hermana?! ¡¿Por qué me tratas así?! –Se molestó Kuwabara frotándose el cachete golpeado.

-¡Cállate y toma esto, tonto! –Shizuru le entregó un papel. Kuwabara lo tomó y vio que era propaganda.

-¿Y para qué quieres que vea propaganda de ropa interior femenina? –Dijo este sin ni siquiera leer el papel.

-¡¡Idiota!! –Gritó su hermana volviéndole a propinar otro golpazo. -¿Por qué diablos no lo lees?

Protestando, Kuwabara decidió leerlo. La propaganda resultaba ser de una maestra de artes marciales que ofrecía sus enseñanzas en algún lugar del bosque. Su precio era bastante accesible y la escritura del papel no era de imprenta, sino escrita a mano.

-Gracias, hermana –Dijo este devolviéndole el papel –pero tú sabes que no necesito estas cosas, yo ya sé pelear.

-¡No seas tonto! –Se molestó su hermana. -¿Acaso no sientes una energía espiritual de alguien conocido en él?

Sorprendido, Kuwabara le prestó una atención diferente al papel. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse desmesuradamente.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Esta energía espiritual es de la maestra Genkai! ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

-No lo sé, pero creo que es algo muy serio.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con preocupación.

Al día siguiente, Yusuke se encontraba durmiendo en la terraza de su colegio, obviamente se había escapado otra vez de clases.

-¡¡Yuske!! –Keiko le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba muy molesta por la actitud de su amigo.

Sorprendido por aquel terrible grito, Yusuke cayó de bruces al suelo desde la columna donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Keiko? ¡Deja ya de molestarme! –Dijo él muy enojado por semejante intromisión.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes, tonto. Me he enterado de algo terrible sobre la maestra Genkai.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se sorprendió Yusuke. -¿De qué estás hablando?

-Kurama me dijo que ella es la encargada de lavar su ropa, y Kuwabara me dijo que ahora está enseñando artes marciales a cualquiera, ¡y yo la vi trabajando en un puesto de hamburguesas!

Yusuke se quedó totalmente petrificado por aquella asombrosa noticia. ¿Genkai trabajando? ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? Algo malo debería estar pasando para que ella estuviera trabajando tanto.

-Vamos a reunirnos todos e iremos a verla. –Dijo al fin.

-¡¡Yuske!! –Se oyó la voz de Botán y la chica apareció corriendo escaleras arriba con un uniforme de colegiala. -¡Me enteré de algo muy extraño!

-¿Se trata de Genkai? –Dijo el muchacho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Se sorprendió la chica.

-Keiko me lo acaba de decir.

-¿De que van a rematar el Templo de Genkai?

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Gritaron Yusuke y Keiko a la misma vez.

-¿Cómo es eso de que rematarán el templo? –Preguntó el muchacho muy preocupado.

-Resulta que Genkai tiene muchas deudas que no puede pagar, y por eso le quitarán el templo.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla! –Dijo Keiko con decisión.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Keiko. ¡Vamos al templo!

Genkai iba caminando por la plaza cargada con una enorme bolsa a su espalda, se la veía un poco pálida, delgada y cansada, miró hacia un banco y bostezó, así que decidió sentarse un rato para descansar. No estaba cansada por el ejercicio físico, eso era pan comido para ella, si no, estaba cansada por tener que darle mil vueltas al asunto de las deudas en su cabeza.

Desde la rama de un árbol muy alto, Hiei la miraba con preocupación.


	6. Ayudando a la Maestra Genkai

**Capítulo 5: Ayudando a la Maestra Genkai**

Aquella tarde, Genkai se encontraba sentada en el pasillo de su templo, descansando. Tomaba tranquilamente té verde en su taza preferida mientras sacaba cálculos mentalmente para saber cuanto le faltaba para pagar todas sus deudas. Suspiró fastidiada. Odiaba tener que pensar en cuestiones monetarias, prefería pensar en las artes marciales, pero últimamente era algo que no se había dado el lujo de hacer. Le habían cortado la luz y el cable, cosa que no la preocupaban mucho, salvo que no podía jugar con sus videojuegos, cantar karaoke o ver alguna película de artes marciales, pero esas cosas ya no importaban porque las había vendido. Pero todo eso valía la pena por retener su templo un tiempo más antes de que encontrara al desgraciado de Mori para ajustar cuentas con él, ya que sospechaba que era el culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan empecinado en quitarle su templo? Algo sospechoso había en todo eso.

Cerró los ojos. Pensó. Más tarde iría a revisar sus archivos para ver si encontraba algo al respecto. De pronto, sintió la presencia de varias personas conocidas en el templo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a todo el equipo Urameshi parado en frente suyo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Les preguntó con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Vamos, abuela! –Exclamó Yusuke un poco fastidiado. –No se haga la tonta, ya sabemos lo que está pasando.

-¿A sí? –Volvió a sonreír despreocupadamente y tomó otro sorbo más de té. –Veo que las noticias vuelan rápido de boca en boca.

-Venimos a ayudarla. –Dijo Botán.

-Y a eliminar a ese infeliz de Mori. –Concluyó Hiei con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Estoy plenamente de acuerdo con lo último. –Dijo la mujer jocosamente.

-¡Vamos, Genkai! ¡Hablamos en serio! –Protestó Yusuke una vez más.

-Yo también hablo en serio. -Le contestó su maestra cambiando a una expresión seria.

-Sabemos lo que ha estado haciendo para evitar el remate del templo, maestra Genkai. –Dijo Kurama con su acostumbrada calma. –Entre todos hemos decidido también trabajar para reunir el dinero necesario para pagar las deudas hasta que atrapemos al empresario Mori.

Genkai los miró con gratitud disimulada.

-Les estoy muy agradecida, pero no quería molestarlos con mis problemas.

-¡Pero maestra Genkai! –Exclamó Botán -¡Usted también es parte del equipo Urameshi! ¡Y como equipo tenemos que ayudarla!

-Está bien. –Asintió la maestra del ReikouHadouken. –Como ustedes quieran. Pero debo advertirles que por más que paguen las deudas, siempre salen otras que supuestamente no he pagado. Todo esto es una trampa bien maquinada por Mori.

-No se preocupe, abuela, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. –Dijo Yusuke con actitud desafiadora. Genkai sólo sonrió en silencio.

Y así, Yusuke, Keiko, Botán, Kurama, Kuwabara, excepto Hiei, comenzaron a "trabajar" para ayudar a Genkai con sus deudas.

Yusuke decidió enseñar artes marciales a un grupo de niños, jóvenes y adultos, pero acostumbrado a su entrenamiento con Genkai y a sus apocalípticas peleas, Yusuke terminó hospitalizando a la mayoría de sus alumnos y varios lo amenazaron en comenzarle un juicio por daños y perjuicios, por lo tanto, Yusuke terminó repartiendo propaganda (volantes) de una tienda de pornografía a los transeúntes.

A Keiko no le fue tan mal cuando comenzó su trabajo como camarera en una confitería, hasta que un joven cliente quiso propasarse con ella y Keiko comenzó un verdadero alboroto de gritos y cachetazos y fue despedida de su trabajo porque aquel joven era el hijo del dueño de la confitería. Al final, Keiko se tubo que conformar haciendo la limpieza en la casa de su tía por unas cuantas monedas.

Botán se dedicó a adivinar la suerte a los transeúntes bajo una tienda improvisada en un callejón. Leía las líneas de las manos, tiraba las cartas del Tarot y veía el futuro en una bola de cristal. Botán hacía un excelente trabajo hasta que se enteraron de ella otros adivinadores e intentaron sacarla del negocio utilizando a mercenarios pagados que destrozaron su tienda y ahuyentaron sus clientes, por lo tanto, Botán tuvo que dedicarse a algo menos problemático: lavar platos en un restaurante.

Kurama tuvo más suerte que todos los demás, ya que como era muy bueno en la jardinería, se dedicó a vender sus plantas y flores en la plaza. Vendió bastante bien por varios días hasta que misteriosamente sus plantas comenzaron a marchitarse, luego descubrió que un demonio que le tenía rencor había sido el causante de aquello gracias a una plaga que había propagado en todo su jardín. Kurama supo entonces que le costaría bastante en recuperar sus plantas, por lo tanto comenzó a trabajar como vendedor en una tienda de ropa en dónde se hizo muy popular entre las mujeres.

El pobre Kuwabara, como no sabía hacer nada, se dedicó a muchísimas cosas para ganar dinero pero siempre terminó fracasando gracias a sus "pocas luces". Casi fundió al dueño de una pastelería porque se comió todo un pedido, lo mismo pasó en una pizzería de donde también fue despedido. En un supermercado tiró todo un estante con vinos y otro estante de frascos de conserva. Al final se dedicó a repartir periódicos casa por casa, cosa que no le dejaba muchas ganancias y luego tubo que pagar con su poco dinero ganado todos los vidrios que rompió de las casas de sus clientes. Finalmente Kuwabara tomó otro trabajo como paseador de perros, que lamentablemente lo orinaban cada dos por tres.

La hermana de Kuwabara: Shizuru, cuando se enteró de los problemas de Genkai, decidió ayudar con la causa. Fue la que más suerte tuvo del grupo en conseguir un trabajo bien remunerado gracias a su intuición. Le iba muy bien en la venta de casas hasta que su jefe la descubrió fumando en el baño de empleados y la despidió porque en ese edificio estaba prohibido fumar. Luego, Shizuru no pudo encontrar un trabajo que le permitiera fumar mientras trabajaba, ya que no podía dominar su mal habito. Pero por fin pudo trabajar como vendedora de una marca de cigarrillos.

Mientras tanto, Genkai continuaba con su atareada vida para conseguir dinero.

Nadie sabía a lo que estaba dedicado Hiei, pues nadie lo había visto desde la primera reunión en el templo. Todos supusieron que se había dedicado en encontrar a Mori o directamente a hacer nada al respecto.

Luego de un mes bastante fatigoso, todos los "trabajadores" regresaron al Templo de Genkai a comentar sus desventuras monetarias. Todo el equipo Urameshi estaba bastante deprimido por sus fracasos en sus empleos, entre todos apenas había reunido dinero como para pagar unas cuantas deudas.

-Ahora ya saben lo duro que es la vida de un trabajador. –Les dijo Genkai. –Les aconsejo que disfruten sus vidas de estudiante antes de que termine.

-¡Vamos, abuela! –Protestó su discípulo -¡No estamos de humor como para escuchar sermones!

-Yo creo que tiene razón. –Asintió Kuwabara.

-Prefiero trabajar para el Señor Koenma. –Agregó Botán.

-Y yo de detective espiritual. –Dijo Yusuke con un suspiro.

-¿Y de eso piensas vivir cuando nos casemos? –Preguntó muy molesta Keiko sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, pero apenas terminó de decirlo, se tapó la boca muy sonrojada y Puu que estaba en sus brazos comenzó a brincar de alegría..

-¡¿CUÁNDO NOS CASEMOS?! –Gritó Yusuke muy asustado, sorprendido y enojado.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡No me lo esperaba! –Se burló Kuwabara. -¿Me vas a invitar a tu boda, Urameshi?

-¡¡Cállate tonto!! –Gritó el aludido muy colorado y se lanzó encima de su amigo para propinarle una feroz paliza.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Habrá casamiento! –Festejó alegremente Botán. Luego le dio un codazo amistoso a Keiko.

-¿Te lo tenías bien guardado, eh? –Dijo guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

-¡No digas tonterías, Botán! –Exclamó la chica bastante molesta y sonrojada. -¡Nada de eso es cierto!

-No me lo esperaba tan pronto. –Comentó Shizuru lanzando tranquilamente una bocanada de humo por la boca.

-¡Ya cállense! –Pidió Keiko enojada, pero no pudo detener las burlas de sus amigas.

Genkai y Kurama los miraban muy divertidos sin pronunciar ninguna burla, ya que sabían que las bromas de Kuwabara, Botán y Shizuru era suficiente para enfurecer a aquellos dos que todavía no admitían su profético futuro.

-Lo lamentable es que no hemos podido solucionar este problema. –Comentó Kurama bastante preocupado. Genkai lo miró y todos los demás detuvieron su alboroto para permanecer en silencio, preocupados.

-Veo que todos son unos perdedores. –Se escuchó la voz de Hiei. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta del templo, y allí estaba Hiei orgullosamente parado al lado de la tímida Yukina.

-¡¡Yukina!! –Exclamó Kuwabara levantándose del suelo en donde Yusuke lo había tirado, su cara estaba toda llena de moretones por los golpes de su amigo. -¿Qué haces con ese enano?

Hiei le clavó una fría mirada a Kuwabara, advirtiéndole que cuidara sus palabras.

-Hola, Kazuma. –Saludó la pequeña hada. –Hiei me contó lo que le pasaba a la maestra Genkai y quise ayudar.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero que dulce y buena samaritana! –Exclamó Kuwabara maravillado yendo inmediatamente al lado de su amada.

-¡Eso es genial, Yukina! –Exclamó felizmente Botán. -¿Y cómo lo harás?

-Ya lo hizo. –Dijo Hiei mostrando un enorme fajo de dinero. –Aquí hay 1.000.000 de dólares.


	7. Genkai Pierde su Templo

**Capítulo 6: Genkai Pierde su Templo**

Todos miraron atónitos la enorme cantidad de dinero que le entregaba Hiei a la maestra Genkai. Ni siquiera ellos habían podido reunir siquiera los Yenes suficientes como para conseguir 500 dólares.

-¡No me digas que los robaste, Hiei! –Exclamó Yusuke sorprendido.

-No creo que hayas trabajado para conseguirlo, ¿no? –Aventuró Kuwabara con sospecha.

-Pensé que habías ido por Mori. –Dijo Kurama.

-No pude encontrarlo, lo busqué por todas partes, el infeliz está muy bien escondido. Supongo que esperando el momento para actuar. –Le contestó Hiei.

-Supongo que se habrá informado de nosotros, eso quiere decir que algo quiere de este lugar. –Sugirió Kurama pensativo.

-¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que es él el culpable de todo esto? –Preguntó Keiko.

-Sólo son sospechas, querida –Le contestó Genkai. –Pero justamente mis problemas comenzaron cuando rechacé la oferta de Mori.

-¿Y se puede saber de dónde conseguiste todo ese dinero, Hiei? –Preguntó Shizuru con total calma.

-Yukina me ayudó con una piedra Shirue. –Contestó el pequeño guerrero para sorpresa de todos. –La vendí en el mercado negro.

-¡¡No me digas que hiciste llorar a mi querida Yukina!! –Protestó Kuwabara abalanzándose en contra de Hiei amenazándolo con un puño en alto. -¡¡Ya verás, te daré una paliza!!

-¿Tú me darás una paliza? Pero qué divertido suena eso. –Comentó el muchacho sonriendo despectivamente.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, gusano?!

Pero antes de que Kuwabara estuviera al lado de Hiei, Yukina lo detuvo poniendo delicadamente su pequeña mano sobre el fuerte brazo del muchacho.

-Por favor, Kazuma, lo hice por la maestra Genkai. Él no me obligó a nada, sólo me sugirió la idea.

Yusuke se rió y dijo:

-Vaya, vaya. Aunque Hiei se hace el indiferente, siempre se preocupa por los que están en problemas.

-¡¡Cállate imbécil!! –Gritó enfurecido el aludido viéndose al descubierto.

-¿Ves como tengo razón? –Se burló Yusuke.

Antes de que Hiei sacara su espada para rebanar a su amigo, la maestra Genkai se puso en medio y detuvo a ambos.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, vamos a la impositiva a pagar las deudas del templo de una vez.

Cuando todo el grupo se dirigía hacia la salida del templo, Genkai se quedó atrás para hablar disimuladamente con Hiei.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Hiei. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí. –Dijo ella tan sinceramente que sorprendió al muchacho.

Hiei se puso un poco nervioso y carraspeó antes de contestar haciéndose el indiferente.

-Yo sé lo que significa para usted. –Y se marchó detrás de los demás. Genkai sonrió.

Llegaron al edificio del fisco y entraron en él, Genkai iba al frente de todo el equipo Urameshi, todos estaban muy confiados en ganarle a Mori en su propio juego, entraron a la oficina con mucha seguridad.

-Aquí tiene todo lo que le debo. –Dijo la mujer extendiendo la cantidad pedida a la sorprendida empleada.

La muchacha recibió el dinero y procedió a cancelar las deudas por medio de la computadora, luego de unos diez minutos, la joven le sonrió a Genkai diciéndole:

-Ya está señora Genkai, ahora no debe una sola cuenta.

-¡¡GENIAL!! –Festejaron todos los del equipo Urameshi, excepto Genkai y Hiei que sólo se limitaron a sonreír.

Cuando ya estuvieron afuera del edificio, todos respiraron aliviados.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer pizza para festejar? –Sugirió la sonriente Botán.

-¡Vamos! –Exclamó Keiko hablando por todos.

-Yo pago. –Sugirió Genkai ante el aplauso del grupo. La mujer miró hacia Hiei –Si es que Hiei me lo permite.

-El dinero es tuyo, anciana, haz lo que quieras con él. –Contestó el aludido con indiferencia.

Aquella tarde la pasaron muy bien todos juntos, se divirtieron y hablaron de todo un poco. Entre Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei hubieron las acostumbradas peleas, y Keiko, Shizuru y Kurama trataron de detenerlos, cosa que era casi imposible. Botán, Yukina y Genkai charlaban animadamente.

Al anochecer, todos acompañaron a la maestra Genkai a su templo y se despidieron de ella para luego marcharse a sus casas, pero Yusuke se quedó un momento con ella para conversar.

-Ahora tendremos que dedicarnos a buscar a ese empresario. –Dijo Yusuke.

-Creo que Koenma podría ayudarnos con eso. –Replicó Genkai, y luego miró al muchacho a los ojos. –Pero lo importante es que no me quitaron el templo y podré entregártelo algún día.

-Estuve pensando en eso, Genkai. –La mirada del muchacho se tornó triste. –El día que yo reciba este templo... –Le dolía sugerirlo. -... usted..., estará muerta, ¿verdad?

Genkai asintió con la cabeza, tranquilamente, aceptando su destino.

-Así es, Yuske.

-¡Entonces no lo quiero! –Gritó el joven bastante molesto sorprendiendo a la maestra del ReikouHadouken. -¡No quiero este maldito templo si eso significa que usted estará muerta!

-¡No seas tonto, Yuske! –Exclamó la mujer también enojada. -¡Es lo único que puedo dejarte aparte de mis enseñanzas!

-¡Pero yo no quiero que usted se muera otra vez! –Contestó tozudamente.

-¡Estúpido! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Debes aceptar que moriré algún día, yo no estaré a tu lado para siempre y debes entenderlo de una vez! –Se tranquilizó y miró a su discípulo y notó que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Genkai se compadeció de él, después de todo sólo era un niño de 14 años. La mujer puso su mano en el brazo de Yusuke.

-Yuske, -dijo –nada dura para siempre, todo cambia, todo tiene un comienzo y un fin. Debes entender que tanto la vejez y la muerte son totalmente naturales, no tiene nada de malo.

-¡¡NO!! –Gritó el muchacho apartándose enfurecido -¡¡No quiero estar solo y no quiero que usted se muera!!

Y luego de decir esto, Yusuke salió corriendo hacia el bosque, desapareciendo en él. Genkai se quedó parada en donde estaba, preocupada y triste a la vez.

-Yuske... -Murmuró. -¿Cómo puedes aferrarte tanto a la gente? Me preocupa lo que harás el día en que Keiko tenga que morir...

Yusuke había llegado muy tarde a su casa aquella noche, encontró a su joven madre dormida por la borrachera en el comedor y se fue a dormir para olvidar los pensamientos que lo turbaban. Su sueño fue tan profundo que se pasó la hora de levantarse para ir al colegio, cuando despertó aquella mañana, descubrió que era muy tarde ya y decidió quedarse en su casa.

Yusuke estaba viendo un programa de animé cuando alguien tocó el timbre varias veces compulsivamente, refunfuñando, el chico fue a abrir la puerta para darse con una molesta y preocupada Keiko con su inseparable Puu en brazos.

-¡¡Yuske!! ¡¿Por qué no fuiste al colegio?!

-¡No me molestes, Keiko!

-¡¡Tonto!! ¡Kurama nos estaba esperando junto con Hiei afuera del colegio cuando tocó el timbre de salida!

-¿Y qué? Eso no es raro. –Protestó el muchacho fastidiado por los gritos de su amiga.

-¡¡Nos dijeron que remataron el templo de Genkai esta mañana!!

Yusuke se quedó mudo por unos momentos debido a la impresión de aquella terrible noticia.

-Eso... no puede ser posible... –Murmuró incrédulo.


	8. Un Plan de Ataque

SEGUNDA PARTE: UNA HUÉSPED EN LA CASA DE YUSUKE

**Capítulo 7: Un Plan de Ataque**

Yusuke y Keiko llegaron al templo de Genkai para confirmar por ellos mismos la terrible noticia. Entonces se encontraron a Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara y Botán al comienzo de las largas escaleras.

-¿Es cierto que remataron el templo? –Preguntó Yusuke cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-Así es. –Confirmó seriamente Kurama, sus ojos verdes brillaban de furia. –Mori compró el templo.

-¡Pero pagamos todo!

-¡Ha! –Se rió Hiei despectivamente. –Como si eso pudiera hacer algo contra la corrupción de un maldito millonario.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a clases, Urameshi? –Le reprochó Kuwabara. -¡Te estábamos esperando!

-Me quedé dormido. Mi mamá no me despertó.

-¡Ay! –Se burló su amigo poniendo cara de tonto. –Me despierta mi mamita, aún soy un bebito.

-¡Y tú de qué te burlas si a ti te despierta tu hermana, bebito! –Corrigió Yusuke enfurecido. Entonces, ambos muchachos se prepararon para pelear y vengar sus orgullos heridos..

-¡Miren! ¡La maestra Genkai! –Exclamó Botán señalando hacia las escaleras y dando por terminada la pelea entre Yusuke y Kuwabara.

Entonces todos volvieron su vista hacia las escaleras y vieron a la maestra Genkai bajar por ellas lentamente con los brazos cruzados. Parecía estar bastante tranquila a pesar de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Exclamó Yusuke cuando ella llegó hasta donde se encontraban todos. -¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Esperar. –Respondió Genkai tranquilamente.

-¿Esperar? ¿Y para qué diablos vamos a esperar?

-¡No te desesperes, tonto! –Le reprendió. Luego carraspeó y continuó:

-Con Mori en el templo, lo vigilaremos y sabremos qué es lo que está buscando.

-¡Tiene razón! –Festejó Botán. -¡Excelente idea, maestra Genkai!

-Yo podría hacer ese trabajo. –Se ofreció Hiei y la anciana asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo vamos a recuperar el templo? –Preguntó una Botán muy afligida.

La chica había preguntado algo que todos querían saber, suponían que la maestra Genkai también tuviera un plan para aquel problema. El equipo Urameshi volvió su mirada hacia Genkai y esperaron ansiosos la respuesta, que la anciana maestra se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

-¡Vamos, abuela! –Protestó Yusuke con su habitual impaciencia. -¡Hable de una vez!

-¡Cállate, tonto! –Lo reprendió la mujer. -¡Yo hablo cuando quiero! ¡Ya te dije que aprendas a tener paciencia! ¿Acaso eres tan cabeza dura para que no lo puedas aprender?

-Maldita sea. –Murmuró el aludido y se cruzó de brazos.

Todos fijaron su atención nuevamente en la anciana, y al fin esta respondió.

-No tengo la menor idea.

Los jóvenes cayeron de golpe al suelo, pillados por sorpresa por la inesperada respuesta.

-¡¿Y para eso nos hizo esperar?! –Protestó Kuwabara. Por toda respuesta, Genkai alzó los hombros con despreocupación.

-Ya habrá una solución. –Dijo al fin.

-Existe una manera de solucionar esto de una vez. –Sugirió Hiei.

-¿Y cuál? –Preguntó Yusuke.

-Asesinando a Mori y sus secuaces. –Todos se le quedaron mirando, sorprendidos.

-Pero Hiei, no puedes andar matando gente así nada mas en el mundo de los humanos. –Le advirtió su amigo Kurama con total tranquilidad. –Serías perseguido como un criminal por el Mundo Espiritual.

-¡Bah! –Protestó Hiei. –Al final no se puede hacer nada en este lugar. Ustedes me dan lástima.

-Pero si Genkai se queda ahora sin el templo. ¿En dónde vivirá? –Preguntó muy afligida Botán.

-Fácil. –Respondió Kuwabara. –En casa de Yusuke.

-¡¿QUË?! –Gritó el muchacho sorprendido. -¡¿Y por qué diablos dices eso, Kuwabara?!

-Porque ella te hospedó en su casa por varios meses cuando te entrenaba.

-Tiene razón. –Asintió Kurama sonriente.

-Ellos tienen la razón, Yuske, así que no te niegues ¿eh? –Lo regañó Keiko.

Yusuke no dijo nada, sabía que no podía negarle a su maestra vivir en su casa. ¡Pero qué difícil sería vivir con ella!

-Bueno, entonces está todo dicho. –Siguió Kurama. –Creo que lo mejor que deberíamos hacer es irnos de aquí, ya no hay nada que hacer.

-¿Mori no está aquí, abuela? –Preguntó Yusuke.

-No seas tonto Yuske. –Le respondió ella. -¿Cómo crees que él estará personalmente en un lugar en dónde podría correr peligro? Su secretario fue quien hizo la compra.

-Cobarde. –Murmuró Hiei.

-Vámonos entonces. –Ordenó Genkai.

Pero cuando todos se disponían a marcharse de mala gana, la voz de un hombre joven los detuvo.

-¿Ya se van tan pronto?

Se dieron vuelta y se llevaron una sorpresa al encontrarse con el secretario del empresario.

-Pensé que se quedarían más tiempo. –Siguió en tono burlón.

-Maldito. –Dijo Hiei dando un paso hacia el joven con intenciones de acabar con él, pero Kurama lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas, Hiei, él no vale la pena. –Le dijo su amigo. Refunfuñando, Hiei se quedó quieto.

Todo el grupo miraba al secretario con una ira contenida y los puños cerrados fuertemente. Impotentes.

-Como verán, mi jefe se quedó al fin con este lugar y jamás podrán recuperarlo.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, desgraciado! ¡Recuperaremos el templo! –Le contestó Yusuke muy enojado.

-No lo creo. –Sonrió –Dudo mucho que puedan hacer algo sin dinero.

-No todo se consigue con dinero. –Replicó Genkai.

Io fijó su vista directamente a la anciana, desafiándola.

-Entonces dime cómo mi jefe consiguió este templo, señora Genkai.

Genkai se mordió los labios, derrotada. Yusuke y los demás se enfurecieron.

-Eres un maldito. –Dijo Yusuke.

-Vámonos ya de aquí. -dijo Genkai tomando a Yusuke del brazo para obligarlo a que la siguiera. Como todos estaban muy nerviosos e irritables, la mujer quería evitar una desgracia.

-Eso es. –Dijo burlonamente Io. –Váyanse, ya no tienen nada que hacer en este lugar.

Miró a Genkai.

-Salvo usted, anciana. –Sus ojos brillaron maliciosos. –Usted tiene que ir a mendigar.

Enfurecidos por aquel insulto, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei se lanzaron en contra del sujeto, con intenciones de darle una buena tunda.

-¡¡ALTO!! –Les gritó Genkai. -¡¡Les dije que nos fuéramos de aquí!!

Los tres muchachos se detuvieron de mala gana a sólo unos centímetros del secretario, que extrañamente no les demostró ningún miedo, cosa que a Genaki, Kurama y Hiei les llamó muchísimo la atención. Entonces, el joven se fue tranquilamente hacia el interior del templo.

Muy molestos e impotentes, el equipo Urameshi se decidió a dejar que se salieran con la suya por el momento. Cuando todos se encaminaron hacia el camino que iba hacia la ciudad arrastrando de mala gana los pies por aquella derrota, Yusuke, que iba caminando entre ellos, se detuvo al no ver a Genkai por ningún lado, preocupado entonces se giró hacia atrás y la vio. Genkai se había quedado parada mirando hacia su templo, con una expresión que parecía ser de tristeza en su rostro, entonces a Yusuke se le rompió el corazón.

-Le prometo que recuperará su templo, maestra Genkai. –Dijo Yusuke cuando llegó a su lado.

Genkai lo miró con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

-Gracias, Yuske.

Entonces Yusuke le ofreció su brazo, sonriéndole también.

-Vámonos a casa, Genkai. –Dijo.

-Eres un tonto. –Le dijo ella dándole un golpe en el hombro rechazando la caballerosidad de su alumno. Feliz, Puu voló hasta la cabeza de Yusuke, a quien no le agradó mucho la idea de tenerlo en la cabeza.

Y luego, los tres se fueron detrás del grupo de amigos, caminando uno al lado del otro (y uno encima del otro). Yusuke y Genkai sabían por experiencia que se llevarían por los pelos, pero intentarían llevarse bien por lo menos hasta que lograran solucionar el problema que los aquejaba.


	9. Viviendo Juntos

**Capítulo 8: Viviendo Juntos**

Al marcharse del templo, Genkai se había llevado unas pocas cosas personales, algo de ropa, un Game Boy, los regalos que le dieron los chicos para su cumpleaños, unos libros, etc.

Aquella noche, cuando la madre de Yusuke llegó a la casa extrañamente sobria, su hijo le presentó a su maestra y le dijo que ella pasaría algunos días con ellos hasta que los fumigadores terminaran de limpiar el templo de bichos. Al escuchar esa pequeña mentira, Genkai apenas pudo reprimir una risita.

-¡Por supuesto que puede quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que considere necesario, maestra Genkai! –Propuso jocosamente Atsuko Urameshi. –Gracias a usted mi hijo ya no es un rufián, dejó de fumar, beber y está de muy buena forma.

-¡Bah! –La anciana le restó importancia a su propio mérito. –Realmente fue Yusuke quien hizo todo el esfuerzo por cambiar. Es un buen chico.

-Eso es cierto. –Asintió la madre. –Tiene un buen corazón.

-¡Ya basta de decir tonterías! –Se quejó el muchacho bastante colorado por la vergüenza de escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¡¡No seas irrespetuoso, Yuske!! –Le gritó su madre dándole un buen coscorrón en la cabeza. El muchacho maldijo en su mente su mala suerte con las mujeres. ¡Siempre terminaban golpeándolo!

Mas tarde, Yusuke, su madre y Genkai cenaron un Sukiyaki muy sabroso, mientras comían, las dos mujeres conversaron un rato sobre su tema favorito: Yusuke.

-¿Conoce a Keiko, maestra Genkai?

Yusuke se puso a la defensiva al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

-Claro que la conozco, es una chica muy buena, habilidosa y bonita.

-Y además tiene un carácter muy fuerte, ¡es la esposa ideal para mi hijo! ¡lo va a tener bajo el pie! –La joven madre rompió a carcajadas.

-¡Mamá! –protestó el chico.

-Estoy de acuerdo, es la única forma de que encuentre a alguien con quien lo mantenga por buen camino. –Agregó Genkai tomando tranquilamente su Sake.

-¿Usted también? –Se molestó el agredido.

Luego de terminar la cena y dejar de molestar a Yusuke, la anciana se dispuso a levantar la mesa.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –Preguntó Atsuko.

-Voy a lavar los platos, querida. -Respondió la mujer –Es lo menos que puedo hacer por su hospitalidad.

-¡De ninguna manera! –Negó la madre de Yusuke –Usted es mi huésped de honor y no tiene por qué estar haciendo los quehaceres. ¡Yuske lavará los platos!

-¡¿QUË?! –Se sorprendió el muchacho al verse señalado por su madre. -¿Y yo por qué tengo que ponerme a hacer eso? ¡Es trabajo de mujeres!

-¿A si? –Dijeron al unísono ambas mujeres bastante molestas por el machismo de Yusuke.

Minutos después, Yusuke se encontraba maldiciendo su suerte lavando los platos con dos chichones en la cabeza. Al rato, Genkai se acercó al muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa, tonto? –Se burló -¿Unos simples platos te están dando trabajo? ¡Quién diría que tú peleaste contra Toguro!

-¡Ya basta de molestarme! –Se quejó el chico.

Con total frescura y tranquilidad, Genkai le respondió:

-Demuéstrame que no eres un inútil Yuske, y que no dejarás derrotar por unos cuantos platos sucios.

-No tengo porqué hacer esto. –Respondió el chico desafiante.-Son las mujeres quienes tienen que hacer estas cosas.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? –Genkai se puso seria –Pues tienes razón. Yuske.

Yusuke se quedó sorprendido por aquella respuesta, había esperado que ella se negara y lo golpeara por machista.

-Las mujeres hacen esas cosas porque ustedes son tan tontos que no pueden hacerlo por sí mismos.

-¡Pero el hombre trabaja, por eso no hace esas cosas!

-¿Te has puesto a pensar, Yuske, que la mujer 'trabaja' sirviéndole a toda la familia desde que se levanta por la mañana hasta que se acuesta por la noche durante toda su vida? Una ayudita de vez en cuando por parte de un amigo, un hermano, un hijo, o de un esposo sería muy bien recibida.

-Eso es muy feminista. –Respondió el muchacho después de unos momentos de reflexión.

-Lo sé. –Respondió Genkai alzando los hombros con indiferencia. –Cada quien le da por donde más le conviene, ¿no te parece? Pero si una mujer puede aprender a hacer las cosas que hace un hombre, ¿por qué tú no puedes aprender a hacer una cosa tan sencilla como lavar los platos? A tu madre la haría muy feliz.

-Pero... –Dudó Yusuke.

-Yo sé pelear, Yuske, y eso es cosa casi exclusiva de los hombres –Le dijo esta. –Te entrené y te di mi poder, y soy una mujer. ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre mí?

-Que es una bruta.

Tal respuesta fue seguida por una sonora procesión de golpes, pero a pesar de lo que había respondido Yusuke, él sentía una profunda admiración por su maestra.

Atsuko estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina desde hacía un rato y había escuchado toda la conversación. Sonrió. "No entiendo muy bien a lo que se refieren" pensó ella "pero a mi hijo le viene muy bien tener a alguien como ella"

-Oye, Yuske. –Dijo la madre llamando la atención al muchacho. –Como estás en buenas manos, me voy al bar a emborracharme un rato.

Y diciendo esto, y ante el asombro de Genkai, Atsuko Urameshi se fue sin más ni más.

"Ahora veo por qué Yuske es lo que es". Pensó la anciana con una gota en la cabeza.

Luego de lavar los platos, Yusuke se quedó hasta tarde con Genkai jugando a los videos juegos, jugando el 'The king of fighter 98' para la consola de PlayStation. Era ya un juego viejo, pero a ambos les gustaba jugarlo. Luego de muchas consecutivas derrotas, Yusuke se fue a dormir bastante malhumorado, mientras Genkai se retiraba a su dormitorio improvisado en el living haciéndole burla.

-¡¡Levántate ya, perezoso!! –Lo despertó de un grito Genkai.

-¡¡Pero qué diablos!! –Protestó Yusuke dando un salto en la cama y miró hacia su reloj despertador. -¡¿Las 5 de la madrugada?! ¡¿Pero por qué diablos me despierta a esta hora, vieja bruja?!

-¡Porque se me da la gana, por eso! –Replicó molesta Genkai y lo sacó de la cama a coscorrones. -¡Vístete de una vez que saldremos a correr!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca?! –Protestó el muchacho, pero por toda respuesta, volvió a recibir otro golpe. Refunfuñando, se vistió.

Ambos salieron a correr por todo el vecindario durante toda una hora, y luego hicieron una serie de ejercicios de estiramiento. A las 7:00, Genkai mandó a Yusuke a bañarse para ir al colegio. Luego de vestirse, el muchacho fue a la cocina y encontró el desayuno listo sobre la mesa, cosa extraña para él, ya que como su madre casi siempre estaba borracha o no estaba en casa, era él quien a veces hacía su propio desayuno. Luego de desayunar, Yusuke tomó sus cosas del colegio y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Mas vale que no te metas en problemas o te escapes del colegio, ¿no? O si no me enteraré y te daré una paliza. –Amenazó la anciana que lo estaba esperando en la puerta del departamento para despedirlo.

-Maldición, cuando yo estaba entrenando con usted en las montañas, no le importaba mi educación. –Protestó Yusuke.

-Tu madre me dejó bajo mi cuidado, debo cumplir bien con mi deber. –Respondió tranquilamente.

Derrotado por ese argumento, el muchacho decidió irse sin seguir protestando.

-Que te vaya bien, Yuske. –Se despidió Genkai ante un asombrado Yusuke que se encontraba ya en las escaleras.

Yusuke se encontró con Keiko antes de llegar al colegio y se fueron juntos como siempre lo hacían.

-¿Se lleva bien tu mamá con la maestra Genkai? –Preguntó Keiko.

-De diez. –Respondió Yusuke –Ambas se agradaron mucho y les encanta fastidiarme.

-¿Y cómo se comporta Genkai contigo en tu casa? –Le preguntó otra vez la chica curiosa.

-No lo sé.. me tiene confundido–Suspiró Yusuke rascándose la nuca. -... anoche nos pusimos a jugar a los videos juegos y esta mañana me levantó a las 5 para correr. La verdad es que no sé qué decir.

-Ella es una anciana muy extraña, ¿no?

Por toda respuesta, Yusuke bostezó.

-¡No te vayas a dormir en clase, Yuske! ¡O si no se lo contaré a Genkai para que te dé tu merecido! –Le advirtió Keiko enojada.

-¡Maldita sea! –Protestó el muchacho. –Ya estoy cansado de ustedes las mujeres.


	10. Una Pelea Tonta

**Capítulo 9: Una Pelea Tonta**

Después de salir de clases, Yusuke, Keiko, Botán, Kuwabara y Kurama se fueron a pasear por el centro.

-¿Hiei ya comenzó con su espionaje? –Preguntó Yusuke a Kurama.

-Sí. Desde anoche. –Respondió el apuesto joven.

-¡Vaya que comienza rápido! –Aplaudió muy alegre Botán.

-Espero que sea lo suficientemente rápido. –Suspiró Yusuke.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó Kurama.

-Tener a Genkai en mi casa no es muy divertido. –Respondió apesadumbrado.

-¡Yuske! –Lo retó Keiko -¡No seas tan mal agradecido! ¡La maestra Genkai siempre se preocupa por ti! ¿Y así es como la tratas? ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

-¡Bah! –Respondió el muchacho indiferente. Pero luego se quedó pensando en lo que su amiga le dijo.

Después de dar unas vueltas, Yusuke decidió regresar a su departamento, eran casi las ocho de la noche y Keiko y Kurama ya se había marchado a sus casas.

-¿No te dirá nada tu mamá? –Le preguntó preocupada Botán, quien también se iba hacia el mundo espiritual.

-¿De que llego tarde a casa? No. –Respondió sencillamente Yusuke sin preocupación alguna. –Seguramente no debe estar en la casa o si está debe estar bastante dormida por la borrachera. Ni siquiera debe saber la hora que es.

-¿Y Genkai no te retará? –Preguntó Kuwabara.

Yusuke se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, y al fin respondió con indiferencia:

-No lo sé y no me importa.

Los tres jóvenes se despidieron y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares. Arrastrando los pies por la flojera y el desgano, Yusuke llegó al edificio de departamentos en donde vivía. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando encontró las habitaciones de su departamento totalmente limpias y con los muebles arreglados y acomodados. Todo estaba reluciente y limpio como nunca antes lo había estado.

-¿Pero que diablos fue lo que pasó aquí? –Se preguntó el muchacho dejándose caer en la silla asombrado.

-Limpié este chiquero. Eso fue lo que pasó. –Le contestó Genkai trayéndole una taza de té y medialunas. –Por lo visto tu madre no limpia muy seguido.

Yusuke tomó la taza de té y se la bebió sin decir nada. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las costumbres de su madre como para sentir algo de vergüenza.

-¿En dónde está mi mamá?

-Está descansando en su dormitorio por la borrachera de anoche. Así que también preparé la cena para no molestarla.

"Qué agradable es la abuela cuando se lo propone" –Pensó el muchacho terminando su té y medialunas.

-Bueno, Yuske. –Dijo ella –Comienza a hacer tu tarea.

Yusuke, muy sorprendido, escupió el pedazo de medialuna al escuchar aquellas palabras. Jamás su madre le había dicho algo así, bueno, a veces, cuando estaba sobria.

-¿Ahora? –Protestó el muchacho -¡Pero recién acabo de llegar!

-No me importa. Ya estuviste bastante tiempo haraganeando por las calles, así que ahora debes estar bastante descansado.

Las palabras de Genkai escondían cierto tono de amenaza a la que Yusuke se percató de inmediato. Pero no se iba a dejar vencer por ella tan fácilmente.

-No se me da la gana. –Dijo él recostándose en la silla con los brazos cómodamente atrás de su cabeza. –Esta es mi casa y en mi casa mando yo.

-¿A sí? –Preguntó la abuela desafiante.

Unos minutos después, Yusuke se encontraba refunfuñando haciendo su tarea con un buen chichón en la cabeza.

-Mañana salimos a correr. ¿no, Yuske? –Le dijo su maestra sonriendo malévolamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Maldición. –Murmuró el muchacho muy contrariado, y luego pensó: –"¿Por qué no se fue a vivir mejor con Kurama?"

Pasó una semana y la relación entre Yusuke y su maestra empeoraba cada vez más y más. Genkai solía ser demasiado estricta con el muchacho y Yusuke empezaba a rebelarse en contra de ella cada vez más seguido. Atsuko Urameshi, muy entretenida con su bebida, no intentaba suavizar las terribles peleas que tenía su hijo con la anciana, y a los pocos días ella se fue por una semana.

Ambos tenían un carácter muy fuerte, pero era Yusuke quien terminaba cediendo al final bajo las exigencias de Genkai. Pero poco a poco el vaso se estaba llenando y en cualquier momento rebalsaría.

-¿Qué te pasa, Yuske? –Le preguntó Keiko a su amigo mientras caminaban hacia sus casas después de salir de clases. –Te ves algo cansado.

Yusuke suspiró.

-Genkai me está volviendo loco. –Respondió apesadumbrado. –Estoy arto de que me grite y me golpee todo el tiempo. No me deja en paz, parece que no soporta verme sin hacer nada que ya me encarga algo por hacer. ¡Y mi madre no dice nada!

-Debes tenerle paciencia, Yuske, debe estar angustiada por su templo.

-¡Pero no tiene derecho a tratarme así en mi propia casa! –Gritó el muchacho. -¡¿Qué diablos es lo que está haciendo Hiei que no descubre de una buena vez lo que quieren hacer en ese maldito templo?!

-No te pongas así, tranquilízate. –Trató de calmarlo su amiga.

-¡¡No quiero!! –Yusuke ya no podía controlar su creciente ira. -¡¡No soporto más a esa vieja bruja!! ¡¡Ojalá nunca la hubiera conocido!! ¡¡Ahora yo estaría muy tranquilo sin su presencia!!

Yusuke no se había dado cuenta en su ofuscación de que ya se encontraban frente el edificio de departamentos, y que con tal mala suerte, que la misma Genkai se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, esperándolo, y lamentablemente había escuchado todo.

Keiko se había parado en seco con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente al ver a Genkai. Yusuke se extrañó un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Keiko? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Mira detrás de ti. –Le dijo la chica extendiendo lentamente su brazo y apuntando temblorosamente con su mano hacia el edificio que estaba detrás del muchacho.

Yusuke se dio media vuelta y se detuvo en seco. Frente a él se encontraba Genkai, con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

"¡Dios!" –Pidió el muchacho muy afligido –"¡Por favor, que no haya escuchado nada de lo que dije!"

-Vaya, Yuske. –Dijo la anciana con disgusto. –Por fin nos ponemos sinceros.

Yusuke estaba petrificado, ¡ella lo había escuchado todo!, no podía creer en la situación en que se encontraba por haber sido tan idiota y no haber detenido su estúpida boca. ¡Ojalá no hubiera dicho tantas tonterías!

-M- maestra Genkai, -Por fin le salieron las palabras –yo... no...quise...

Pero ella no lo dejó hablar, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el edificio.

-Haz lo que quieras, Yuske. –Le dijo con gran frialdad. –Ya no te molestaré más.

Yusuke se quedó parado en donde estaba, no pudo moverse, su rostro estaba muy pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta. Dándose cuenta totalmente de todo, bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza.

-Soy un estúpido. –Murmuró dolorido. Keiko, muy preocupada, abrazó al muchacho.

Aquella tarde, Yusuke sintió el cambio en su relación con Genkai, encontró el té en la mesa, pero esta vez su maestra no lo acompañó, y tampoco lo obligó a que hiciera la tarea. No vieron juntos la televisión como lo hicieron las otras noches, ni tampoco jugaron a los videojuegos. Ni un reto, ni un golpe, ni una burla, ni una palabra, ni una mirada. Genkai podía estar a su lado, pero a la misma vez parecía que no lo estaba. Aquella noche, Yusuke se acostó muy apesadumbrado.

El pobre chico no descansó ni siquiera en sus sueños, sólo veía a su maestra sentada en una oscura habitación del templo con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, y cada vez que él trataba de acercarse para consolarla, aquélla habitación se alejaba cada vez más y más. "Ya nada será igual" escuchaba decir a su maestra. Varias veces Yusuke se despertó angustiado durante la noche y varias veces soñó con lo mismo.

Un poco desanimado por sus pesadillas pero también esperanzado por si Genkai se hubiera tranquilizado por la noche, el muchacho esperó las 5 de la madrugada para que su maestra lo levantara, pero los minutos pasaron y ella no apareció. Muy triste, Yusuke se asomó a la ventana. Entonces vio a Genkai correr por la vereda, sola. Yusuke tomó una decisión y se vistió apresuradamente para salir detrás de ella para pedirle perdón.

La alcanzó cuando corrían por la plaza, entonces el muchacho se puso al lado de su maestra para poder hablarle. Ella ni siquiera lo miró.

-¿Quiere que la acompañe? –Preguntó Yusuke con gran cortesía.

-No lo sé. –Respondió fríamente Genkai sin dirigir siquiera una sola mirada hacia su discípulo. –No te dije que lo hicieras, ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que se te antoje, a mí me da igual.

Yusuke se detuvo, no se esperaba esa respuesta. Bajó la cabeza y trató de reprimir sus lágrimas.

-Pero a mí si me importa lo que usted hace. –Murmuró.


	11. Desencuentros

**Capítulo 10: Desencuentros**

Keiko había notado el cambio operado en su amigo Yusuke en cuanto cruzó la puerta del salón de clases. Se veía triste y no se comportaba de la manera atolondrada como siempre lo hacía.

-¿No te reconciliaste con la maestra Genkai? –Le preguntó la chica preocupada.

-No. –Suspiró. –Esta vez si que metí la pata, hablé demasiado y sin pensar... Me lo tengo merecido, ella siempre me advirtió que dominara mi enojo.

-Pídele disculpas.

-Lo intenté pero no quiere escucharme. –El muchacho se recostó sobre su pupitre, muy apesadumbrado. Keiko se sentó en su lugar y decidió pensar en la manera de ayudar a Yusuke para solucionar su problema.

Durante todo el día de clases Yusuke no se movió de su pupitre, se la pasaba durmiendo a cabizbajo, ni siquiera se puso a pelear con sus compañeros o con los profesores, cosa que extrañó a muchos de ellos.

Después de salir de clases, Yusuke, Keiko y Kuwabara se reunieron con Kurama y Botán para hablar sobre el tema del templo y principalmente sobre la pelea de Yusuke con Genkai.

-Ya le dije al Señor Koenma que investigue todo sobre el terreno del templo. –Les informó Botán. –Pronto tendremos resultados.

-Muy bien, Botán –Asintió Yusuke, y luego se dirigió hacia Kurama -¿Aún Hiei no descubrió nada?

-No todavía. –Respondió el aludido –Pero me a dicho que el secretario de Mori ordenó a sus hombres tirar abajo el edificio del templo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieren derrumbar el templo?! –Yusuke se sorprendió -¡A Genkai no le gustará saberlo! ¡Tenemos que detener a Mori de una vez!

-¡Son unos desgraciados! ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Urameshi, hay que detenerlos! –Lo apoyó Kuwabara.

-Pero antes debemos resolver tu problema con Genkai. –Dijo Botán –No pueden ir a detener a Mori peleados como están.

-Ya he intentado de todo –Replicó Yusuke dejándose caer en el banco de la plaza. –Creo que Genkai me odia.

-¡No digas eso! –Exclamó Keiko –¡Ella no puede odiarte, eres su discípulo y sé que te quiere mucho!

-Keiko tiene razón, Yuske. –Kurama se sentó al lado del apesadumbrado muchacho –La maestra Genkai no es capaz de eso contigo. Seguramente debe estar muy dolida por lo que dijiste, te aconsejo que hables con ella sin titubeos y le digas lo que verdaderamente sientes.

-"Pero sí se lo dije en la noche de su cumpleaños" –Pensó Yusuke.

Al ver que su amigo nada decía, Botán decidió actuar.

-¿Quieres que hable yo con Genkai? –Al no recibir respuesta alguna, la chica procedió a marcharse para ver a la maestra del ReikouHadouken.

-¡No! –Exclamo el muchacho poniéndose de pie –Gracias Botán, pero prefiero hacerlo yo mismo.

Botán se detuvo y entonces Yusuke comenzó a caminar decididamente hacia la dirección en que se encontraba su casa. Volvió su cabeza mientras caminaba para mirar a sus amigos.

-Ustedes ocúpense del templo. –Dijo.

Aquella noche, Genkai se encontraba sentada en la terraza del edificio, sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos. Recordando.

'¡¡No soporto más a esa vieja bruja!! ¡¡Ojalá nunca la hubiera conocido!! ¡¡Ahora yo estaría muy tranquilo sin su presencia!!'

La mujer pasó nerviosamente su mano por sus canosos cabellos rosa. Aquellas palabras retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez. No podía creer que Yusuke hubiera dicho algo así. No su muchacho, no él.

-¿En qué me equivoqué? –Susurró. –Fui una tonta...

Genkai se levantó y metió su mano entre las ropas a la altura de su pecho, sacando luego un colgante de flor sujeta a una delgada cadena plateada que traía colgada a su cuello. Era aquel regalo que Yusuke le había dado en su cumpleaños meses atrás y aún recordaba lo que él le había dicho para convencerla de que lo aceptara:

'La admiro maestra Genkai, usted es fuerte e inteligente además de sabia. Sufrí mucho con su entrenamiento, pero gracias a ello soy muy fuerte y así puedo defender a mis amigos. Quiero darle las gracias por todo y creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es entregarle este colgante, usted es la persona indicada para dárselo'.

. La miró largo tiempo, recordando esas palabras, entonces sus ojos, con una expresión muy triste en su rostro, miraron hacia la luna llena. Su dolor llamó a las lágrimas que hacía muchísimo tiempo no acudían a sus ojos pardos desde que había perdido a Toguro por primera vez.

-Perdóname, Yuske. –Murmuró apretando temblorosamente el colgante con su pequeña mano. Secó sus pocas lágrimas y dándose media vuelta, se dirigió al interior del edificio.

Yusuke llegó corriendo hasta el edificio y subió apresuradamente las escaleras hasta entrar a su departamento.

-¡Genkai! –Llamó el muchacho mirando hacia ambos lados de la sala, pero al no encontrar respuesta comenzó a buscar a su maestra por todas las habitaciones, pero no la encontró. Afligido se dirigió a su propio cuarto con la esperanza de encontrarla allí.

-¿Maestra Genkai, está usted aquí? –Preguntó al abrir la puerta, pero nadie le respondió. –Espero que sólo haya salido un momento.

Un poco preocupado, Yusuke se sentó en su cama, pero entonces, su vista se dirigió a la mesita de luz encontrando allí un sobre. Yusuke tomó el sobre bruscamente y lo abrió. Era una nota de Genkai.

Yusuke:

Debo retirarme de tu vida, ya he cumplido con mi deber y te has convertido en un excelente luchador. Sé que eres inteligente y no errarás de camino, porque aún te queda mucho por vivir y enemigos que conocer. Nunca olvides entrenar.

Sé que algún día te declararás a Keiko, y quiero desearles lo mejor para ambos. Y no te preocupes, cada vez que me necesiten para ayudarles en algo, estaré siempre disponible. También te prometí que mi templo sería tuyo algún día y así será.

Y pelees con quién pelees, no vayas a perder.

Genkai

-Maldita sea. -Yusuke arrugó el papel mientras lágrimas de enojo bañaron su rostro. –Esto suena a despedida.

El muchacho sabía que en realidad ella se despedía por lo que él había dicho el día anterior. Sabía que Genkai no era de expresar abiertamente sus verdaderos sentimientos sino hasta que no era realmente necesario o en último momento, así como él lo hacía. Debía encontrarla y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, lo mucho que aún la necesitaba, con o sin templo.


	12. El Descubrimiento de Koenma

TERCERA PARTE: LA PUERTA DEL DIABLO

**Capítulo 11: El Descubrimiento de Koenma**

Botán había puesto al corriente a su Señor Koenma sobre los últimos acontecimientos sobre el templo y lo que había pasado entre Yusuke y Genkai. Cosa que interesó al joven príncipe.

-No te preocupes, Botán –le dijo mientras sellaba algunos papeles –Yuske y Genkai se reconciliarán tarde o temprano, Yuske es muy sentimental aunque no lo quiera demostrar y Genkai es una maestra muy seria, no creo que lleven esto muy lejos, sería una tontería para los dos.

-Espero que sea así. –Comentó la chica preocupada.

-¡¡Ogri!! ¡¿Dónde están esos archivos que te pedí?! –Gritó Koenma.

-¡Aquí están Señor Koenma! –Exclamó el aludido nervioso saliendo de una habitación con un paquete enorme entre sus brazos, para luego colocarlos en el escritorio.

-Vaya que es mucho. –Comentó el pequeño Dios con los ojos como platos. Luego separó en tres partes aquel montón de papeles y les entregó uno a Botán y otro a Ogri. –Busquen algo referente al Templo de Genkai.

Todos se pusieron a buscar párrafo por párrafo y hoja por hoja lo que no tenían la menor idea de lo que sería. Era como buscar una aguja en el pajar. Así pasaron dos horas hasta que Koenma dio una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡Ya sé lo que ese sujeto está buscando!

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó la chica.

-La Puerta del Diablo. –Le contestó con mucha seriedad. –Es una conexión hacia uno de los infiernos más peligrosos que existen.

-¿Y cómo puede estar algo tan peligroso en un lugar como el Templo de Genkai? –Preguntó el ogro.

-Porque ese templo fue construido especialmente para sellar aquella puerta y evitar que alguien la abriera.

-No puedo creer que la maestra Genkai no lo supiera. –Dijo Botán.

-Es porque nadie tenía que saberlo. Ese templo tiene cientos de años de antigüedad.

-No parece tan viejo. –Replicó la chica.

-Lo que pasa es que inicialmente era un edificio pequeño y luego fueron construyendo encima de él edificios más grandes, y ahora conocemos el más nuevo.

-¿Entonces cómo se enteró Mori sobre eso si nadie lo sabía? –Preguntó Ogri.

-Eso no lo sé. –Contestó Koenma registrando los papeles.

-¿Y cómo se puede abrir esa puerta? –Preguntó Botán.

Koenma miró a la chica con una seria expresión en su rostro.

-Desenterrando la puerta y ofreciendo a una doncella en sacrificio.

-¡Oh! ¿Una doncella? –Se asustó la chica.

-Pero esta no tiene que ser una doncella común. –Le advirtió –Aparte de ser virgen y joven, tiene que poseer una enorme energía espiritual, y eso no se consigue tan fácilmente por estos días.

-Menos mal que la maestra Genkai ya está vieja. –Comentó Ogri con un suspiro, y poniendo cara de sospechoso agregó:

-Y no sé si será virgen.

-¡¡Ay, Ogri!! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –Se ofendió la jovencita.

-¿Acaso tú se lo preguntaste? Ya tiene más de 70 años, alguna vez tendría que haberlo hecho.

-¡¡Ya cállate!! ¡Qué ordinario eres!

Koenma se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos haciendo caso omiso a la pelea que llevaban a cabo sus empleados, ¿y si fuera posible?

-¡Botán! –Llamó la atención de la joven –Advierte a Yuske y a los demás sobre esto y pídele a la maestra Genkai que no se acerque a su templo hasta que los muchachos hayan detenido a Mori. Y sobretodo también pon sobre aviso a Yukina, que ella también posee algo de poder espiritual.

-Puedo creer que escojan a Yukina, ¿pero usted cree que Genkai...? –Preguntó ella tímidamente.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero es probable que ella corra el riesgo de ser la victima del sacrificio si se encuentra cerca del lugar. Yukina estará a salvo si ese empresario no sabe de su existencia.

-Pero Genkai ya es vieja, ya no es una doncella. –Protestó Ogri.

-Lo sé...-comentó el pequeño pensativo –pero creo que no debemos correr riesgos de ninguna clase por ahora.

-¿Qué pasaría si se abriera esa puerta?. –Preguntó Botán.

-Según estos archivos... –Koenma siguió leyendo –los peores demonios y almas condenadas a ese infierno dominarían el mundo de los humanos.

-¡¿Pero por qué alguien quisiera abrir una puerta así?! –Se escandalizó Botán.

Con mucha seriedad en el rostro, Koenma miró a la chica a los ojos.

-El que logre abrir esa puerta se le concederá cualquier deseo por parte del gobernante de ese infierno.

Botán se quedó muy sorprendida, pero al instante reaccionó y tomando su pala exclamó:

-¡Voy para allá! – y desapareció del lugar.

-Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. –Comentó preocupado Koenma.

Hiei se encontraba oculto entre el follaje de las copas de los pinos, observando todo lo que ocurría en el templo de Genkai. El secretario de Mori había ordenado derribar todo el edificio y dejar libre todo el terreno, para excavarlo.

"Están buscando algo". –Pensó el muchacho intrigado.

-¿Cómo va tu investigación, Hiei? ¿Has avanzado algo? –Inquirió una voz conocida.

Hiei volvió su rostro y encontró a su lado a un sonriente Kurama, quien era el autor de la pregunta.

-No mucho. Ese sujeto no ha dicho gran cosa y el infeliz del gordo de su jefe no ha aparecido. Como ves, ya han hecho desaparecer el templo.

-Esto no le gustará a Genkai.

Hiei asintió con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna apoyando el comentario de su amigo.

-Quisiera saber qué es lo que están buscando. –Comentó Kurama observando el trabajo de los obreros, que se encontraban excavando una zona del terreno. Luego, suspiró y miró hacia el sol que se ocultaba entre las montañas, dando un color dorado a todo el bosque.

-Este es un bonito lugar, ¿no te parece, Hiei?

-No lo sé. –Fue la seca respuesta de su amigo.

-¿Sabías que Yuske se peleó ayer con Genkai?

-Eso no tiene nada de nuevo.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez la cosa fue muy en serio. Genkai ya no es la misma con Yuske, su relación con él cambió radicalmente, ahora es muy fría con él.

-¿Y qué le hizo Yuske? –Preguntó Hiei interesado.

-Le dijo que era mejor no haberla conocido y que estaría mejor sin ella.

-Que estúpido. –Hiei no agregó nada más, pero se sintió preocupado por los dos.

-Bueno, Hiei, tengo que irme. Mi madre debe estar esperándome.

Por toda respuesta, Hiei ladeó la cabeza. Minutos después, el pequeño muchacho volvió a quedarse solo.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando llegó la limosina de Mori por primera vez al lugar desde que lo había comprado. Hiei estaba muy sorprendido, entonces sospechó que pronto sabría lo que estaban buscando.

-Bienvenido, señor. –Dijo su secretario Torimaki con una reverencia al bajar su jefe del automóvil.

-¿Ya está todo listo? –Preguntó el aludido.

-Nos falta muy poco por excavar, señor. Pronto encontraremos la puerta.

"¿La puerta?"-Pensó Hiei al escucharlos detrás de un árbol –"¿Qué querrá decir con eso?"

Entonces, de la puerta del otro lado de la limosina, bajó Tanaka, quien dirigió su mirada hacia donde se escondía Hiei.

"Maldición" –Murmuró molesto el amigo de Yusuke y procedió a ocultarse mejor.

Pero Tanaka se dirigió luego hacia donde se encontraba Mori y su secretario, quienes se fueron caminando hacia donde trabajaban los obreros. En lugar del gran templo de Genkai, había un enorme pozo en dónde se encontraban trabajándolos empleados de Mori con grandes maquinarias o con simples palas y picos.

-Como le dije, señor Mori, ya nos falta muy poco.

-Excelente. –Sonrió malignamente su jefe. –Pronto tendré todo el poder para gobernar el mundo entero.

Aquel comentario alarmó enormemente a Hiei.

-¡¡MORI!! –Se escuchó la voz furiosa de una mujer.

El aludido, su secretario y Tanaka se volvieron para encontrarse frente a frente con una molesta Genkai.

-¡Genkai! –Se sorprendió Hiei. -¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí?


	13. La Elegida

**Capítulo 12: La Elegida**

Un frío viento corría por todo el lugar, todos los presentes se miraban entre sí, la repentina aparición de Genkai había sorprendido a más de uno, pero a pesar de todo esto, Hiei seguía escondido en dónde estaba, esperando a que algo sucediera.

-Veo que ha decidido visitarme a MI casa, señora. –Sonrió Mori.

-¡No es TU casa, es MÍA! –Se enojó mucho más la anciana. Luego apuntó con el índice a Mori enfurecida. -¡Todo lo que pasó es por tu culpa! ¡Vas a pagar por haber destruido mi templo!

-¡Ha ha ha! –Se burló el empresario. -¿Y qué me vas a hacer, vieja estúpida? ¿Invitarme a tomar el té?

-¡Vete al diablo! –Entonces Genkai se lanzó en contra de Mori para darle su merecido y detenerlo. Ella sabía que ese sujeto no tenía ningún poder espiritual, que era una cobardía atacarlo, pero su dolor por perder a Yusuke era tan grande que ahora no le importaba lo que era justo.

Cuando su puño ya estaba por alcanzar la cara de Mori, Tanaka se entrometió y recibió el puñetazo de Genkai en el pecho, fue tan grande el impacto que lo lanzó despedido en contra de los árboles, quebrándolos por el medio. Mori y su secretario se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-Ella es perfecta. –Comentó Mori a su empleado. -¿Importa que ya sea vieja?

-No señor Mori, ninguna otra mujer tiene un poder espiritual tan alto. Nuestra búsqueda a terminado. –Le comentó su secretario.

Muy feliz por aquella respuesta, el empresario gritó:

-¡Tenemos que atraparla! ¡A ella Tanaka!

-¿Qué diablos quiso decir con que es perfecta? –Se preguntó Hiei preocupado mientras permanecía escondido entre los árboles, observando todo lo que pasaba.

Tanaka se puso en pie y se dispuso a darle una golpiza a Genkai.

-No me gusta luchar contra las mujeres ni mucho menos contra una anciana, -dijo –pero cuando sentí lo fuerte que eres realmente, ya no me importa hacerlo.

Genkai lo miraba desafiante. Hiei no creía que ese sujeto fuera realmente fuerte, por lo tanto sabía que ella no tendría ningún problema de quitarlo de en medio. .

Tanaka se sacó el largo sobretodo negro que llevaba puesto y lo tiró al suelo, dejando al descubierto un enorme cuerpo musculoso y atlético. Sonrió. De pronto se lanzó en contra de Genkai con la intención de noquearla con un golpe de puño, pero esta se hizo a un lado para luego propinarle una severa patada en las costillas haciendo que Tanaka perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundos para luego recuperarse y lanzarle un codazo, pero falló, ella era demasiado rápida para Tanaka, y dando un salto le dio una fortísima patada en la cara. El mercenario, tomándose la cara con ambas manos, cayó de rodillas al suelo, muy adolorido.Mori estaba muy sorprendido por tal actuación de la anciana, había dejado fuera de combate a su mejor hombre. Hiei sonrió.

-Creo que ahora es tu turno. –Dijo Genkai mirando a Mori con total desprecio. El empresario retrocedió asustado mientras ella caminaba hacia él.

-¡No me hagas daño! ¡Te pagaré todo el dinero que quieras!

-Tu dinero no me interesa. –Le respondió la anciana.

Asustado y temblando de miedo, el empresario cayó al suelo mientras la mujer ya estaba casi encima de él con su puño blandiendo amenazadoramente en contra suyo.

-Caíste en la trampa. –Dijo Mori con una diabólica media sonrisa en su rostro. Genkai se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquellas palabras, sorprendida.

-¡¡OH SEÑOR DE LOS INFIERNOS!! ¡¡TE ENTREGO A ESTA MUJER VIRTUOSA COMO MUESTRA DE MI SOMETIMIENTO HACIA TI!!

Las palabras pronunciadas por Mori resonaron como un estruendoso y horrible eco por todo el lugar, los trabajadores que estaban excavando dejaron de hacerlo muy asustados, Genkai y Hiei miraron nerviosos hacia el cielo que se había cubierto de espesas nubes negras, Io Torimaki sonrió complacido, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar con furia. Genkai dio un paso hacia atrás, muy preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste? –Le preguntó al empresario.

-Ya lo verás. –Le respondió para luego reírse a carcajadas. De repente, Hiei saltó de entre la copa de un árbol en dónde se encontraba escondido y cayó de pie enfrente del empresario para luego tomarlo del cuello.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que hiciste, imbécil?!

Pero en cuanto Hiei terminó de preguntar, unas enormes, oscuras y ásperas raíces salieron del gigantesco agujero excavado en dónde antes había estado el templo y se dirigieron velozmente hacia Genkai tomándolos desprevenidos a ella y a Hiei. Las raíces se enredaron en los tobillos de la mujer y se la llevaron a rastras por el suelo hasta el interior del pozo, en dónde desapareció.

-¡¡Genkai!! –Gritó Hiei corriendo hacia donde se la habían llevado, pero en el momento en que llegaba, las raíces volvieron a salir de la tierra con Genkai atrapada en ellas, se extendieron hacia arriba entrelazadas entre sí formando un grueso y alto tallo. Las raíces menos gruesas tenían envueltos las piernas y los brazos de Genkai, imposibilitándole escape alguno. Hiei corrió hasta el pilar de raíces y miró hacia arriba, en donde se encontraba la mujer. Enseguida sacó su espada y saltó hacia ella con la intención de liberarla, pero otras raíces salieron del pozo y atraparon a Hiei con tan alta velocidad que este no logró evitar su captura. Mientras se debatía entre ellas para soltarse tirado en el suelo, Mori se acercó a él, riéndose burlonamente.

-No sé quién eres tú, pero no podrás hacer nada al respecto, ya todo a comenzado.

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¿A qué diablos te refieres?

-Ella será dada en sacrificio.

-¡¿Ofrecerla en sacrificio?! ¡¿Y por qué rayos harás eso?!

Mori miró a Hiei con unos brillantes ojos llenos de codicia, se rió y luego le contestó con un creciente frenesí:

-Es para abrir la puerta y dejar salir al gobernante de ese infierno y por eso yo tendré el derecho de pedirle un deseo... –Mori no pudo contener más su euforia por la cercanía del cumplimiento de su deseo, y gritó su plan -¡¡Le pediré ser el hombre más poderoso sobre la Tierra que haya existido jamás en la historia de la humanidad!! ¡¡Seré el gobernante del mundo!!

Ya estaba por responderle Hiei con su habitual desprecio cuando el secretario de Mori, Io Torimaki intervino.

-Eso no lo creo, señor –dijo con una diabólica sonrisa –Esa puerta se abrirá para que el gobernante del infierno más terrible de todos sea liberado junto con todos sus sirvientes demonios para así gobernar este mundo y convertir a los humanos en esclavos.


	14. El Maligno Io Akuma

**Capítulo 13: El Maligno Io Akuma**

Hiei y Mori miraron muy sorprendidos a ese joven, delgado y timorato secretario, parecía estar muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Ya me parecía que ese sujeto no era normal. –Murmuró Hiei.

-¿De qué demonio hablas, Io? –Se molestó su jefe -¿Qué son todas esas sartas de tonterías que estás diciendo?

Sin demostrarle atención alguna, el muchacho levantó sus manos hacia el oscuro cielo y exclamó:

-¡¡Yo soy aquel a quién buscabas, Toshio Mori!! ¡¡Yo soy aquel demonio a quien has estado buscando por tanto tiempo!! ¡¡Aquel quien ha esperado por cientos de años a que la codicia de un hombre rico y poderoso lograra dar con la Puerta del Diablo!! ¡¡AKUMA, EL DEMONIO!!–Bajó sus brazos y continuó hablando con más calma, mirando hacia su sorprendido jefe y a su prisionero –Hace cientos de años fui expulsado de mi reino por un poderoso detective espiritual, quien eliminó mi cuerpo y me obligó a reencarnarme una y otra vez en patéticas y débiles formas humanas, ya que alejado de mi reino no podía tener todo el poder que realmente poseo. Pero logré encontrar la manera de recuperar lo perdido y sólo me hacía falta encontrar a un imbécil millonario para convencerlo de la búsqueda de la puerta con la vana promesa de que se le concedería un deseo, y por último necesitaba una mujer especial para que con su poder espiritual lograra abrir la puerta. –Su atención entonces se fijó en Genkai.

-Tú también eres justamente lo que he estado buscando, Genkai, aunque ya no eres joven, me puedo dar cuenta que tienes muchas cualidades, y que principalmente posees un extraordinario poder espiritual.

Genkai lo miraba fijamente a la cara, en silencio, mientras trataba de evadirse de sus ataduras.

-Es imposible que puedas escaparte de esas diabólicas raíces, son muy fuertes, y ahora que la puerta está descubierta, siento que mi poder está regresando poco a poco. –Entonces Akuma golpeó sus manos y en ese instante emergió de la tierra un enorme y espantoso reloj adornado con esqueletos de forma humana. Aquel reloj marcaba las once de la noche.

-A medianoche comenzará la apertura de la puerta con el sacrificio espiritual. –Akuma se volvió hacia Mori. –Ya no te necesito más, tú le servirás de alimento para mis alimañas.

El empresario estaba totalmente sorprendido, había sido engañado como un tonto por su secretario, ¿pero cómo iba a sospechar de él?, lo había conocido hacía ya diez años y le tenía mucho aprecio, hasta había pensado en compartir con él y Tanaka todo su poder cuando pidiera el deseo. Pero todo se había ido al diablo y ya no había nada que hacer, hasta comenzó a arrepentirse de su avaricia, que era lo que lo había llevado hasta esa indeseable situación.

A todo esto, Tanaka se había recuperado un poco de la paliza propinada por Genkai y se había enterado de lo que estaba pasando, cosa que lo preocupó muchísimo, él era un mercenario que trabajaba por el mejor postor, pero no era un tonto y sabía que se había metido en un grave predicamento, tenía que hacer algo. Dirigió su vista hacia Hiei y se preguntó quién sería, luego miró hacia Genkai y supo que tenía que encargarse de ella para evitar que la dichosa puerta sea abierta. Lentamente se arrastró por los matorrales, oculto ante la vista de Io Akuma, hasta llegar cerca de dónde se encontraba la prisionera, se levantó y se dispuso a saltar hacia ella y eliminarla con su cuchillo. Cuando apenas hubo saltado fue interceptado por una poderosa patada del demonio, que lo lanzó de bruces al suelo.

-¿Crees que puedes engañarme, Tanaka? –se burló el demonio –Tú también serás alimento para mis mascotas. –De repente, otras raíces salieron de la tierra y atraparon a Mori y Tanaka.

-Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitar esto. –Y luego se dirigió hasta Hiei. –Creo que tú eres igual o más fuerte que aquella mujer, supongo que tus amigos también lo son.

-Si no estuviera atrapado entre estas estúpidas raíces, te haría mil pedazos. –Amenazó el muchacho.

-¡Ha ha ha! ¡Qué gracioso! Eso quisiera verlo cuando yo haya recuperado todo mi poder a medianoche. –Acercó su rostro hacia el de Hiei –Te liberaré entonces y veré qué tan fuerte eres.

-Te vas a arrepentir. –Replicó el aludido.

-¡¡Hiei!! –Se escuchó una voz conocida por Hiei y Genkai -¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia la entrada del templo, (En los templos hay, a veces, un pórtico llamado "Torii" precedido por una larguísima escalinata) en dónde se encontraba un joven muy apuesto de largos cabellos rojos, era Kurama.

-Otro que según me parece que tiene un alto poder espiritual, si no me equivoco. –Comentó el demonio con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién realmente eres tú? ¿qué es lo que quieres? –El joven dio varios pasos hacia él. Desde aquel día en que se vieron por primera vez, Kurama había sospechado de ese débil secretario, no parecía ser lo que aparentaba y ahora lo había confirmado.

-Mi nombre es Akuma y he venido a gobernar este mundo. –El demonio extendió su mano –y nadie me detendrá.

-¡Cuidado, Kurama! ¡Te atrapará!–Le advirtió Hiei a su amigo. A pesar de que Kurama logró evitar con rápidos saltos los envistes de las raíces, fue interceptado por Io Akuma, quien le propinó una poderosa patada en la espalda, que lo hizo caer al suelo de golpe y ser atrapado por consiguiente por las diabólicas raíces.

-No podrás liberarte de ellas, -le dijo el demonio mientras se divertía viendo al muchacho debatirse entre sus ataduras –son muy poderosas y diseñadas para absorber las emanaciones de poder espiritual. Mientras más luchen, ellas se harán más fuertes y ustedes se debilitarán.

Kurama comprendió el mensaje y dejó de moverse, aceptando su destino.

-Muy pronto será la medianoche y entonces habré triunfado al fin después de cientos de años de castigo. –Comentó Io Akuma mientras miraba hacia su reloj. –Y nadie impedirá mis planes de gobernar este mundo.


	15. Se Abre la Puerta del Diablo

**Capítulo 14: Se Abre la Puerta del Diablo**

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Yusuke, Botán ponía al corriente de la gravedad de la situación a Yusuke y a Kuwabara, quienes eran los únicos a quienes la chica pudo encontrar.

-¿Así que Koenma te dijo todo eso? ¡Es terrible! –Exclamó Yusuke sorprendido.

-Tenemos que ir de inmediato a detener a ese empresario antes de que sea demasiado tarde. –Comentó Kuwabara preocupado.

-Y también debemos encontrar a Genkai para ponerla al corriente. –Les advirtió Botán.

-Mucho me temo que se haya marchado a su templo. –Dijo Yusuke. –Ya llamé a Keiko y a la madre de Kurama y me dijeron que la abuela no se encontraba en sus casas.

-No creo que la abuela corra peligro alguno, -comentó su amigo –ya está muy vieja para ser una doncella...

-... y no creo que sea... –Murmuró Yusuke con malicia.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –Se molestó la joven bruja –Dejen de decir tonterías y vamos de una vez al templo para detener a Mori.

-Bueno, no te pongas así Botán, sólo era una broma –Se defendió Yusuke.

-Ya previne a Yukina, por lo visto nada saben de ella. –Comentó Botán ya más calmada.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritó Kuwabara escandalizado -¡¿MI AMADA YUKINA TAMBIÉN ESTÁ EN PELIGRO?!

-¡Ya no, tonto! –Lo calmó la bruja –Ya la previne, la llevé con Koenma..

-¡Uf! Menos mal. –Suspiró el pelirrojo aliviado. –Bueno, supongo que Hiei debe estar en el templo y también Kurama.

-Entonces vamos allá. –Ordenó el detective espiritual.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, Kurama pensaba en la manera de liberar a Hiei, rescatar a Genkai y detener a Io Akuma. Pensó en utilizar el poder de sus plantas enredaderas, pero si esas raíces eran tan fuertes como proclamaba aquel demonio, nada podía hacer. Entonces decidió utilizar otra de sus enredaderas, una bastante poderosa, pero debía hacerlo con total sigilo para no ser descubierto.

Io Akuma esperaba impaciente a que el reloj marcara las doce de la medianoche, se encontraba sentado en una pila de escombros tamborileando con sus dedos un cráneo que tenía en su regazo. Por su parte, Genkai se sentía cada vez más débil, pues los pelos de aquellas negras raíces se le habían metido en la carne y la estaban absorbiendo poco a poco. Mori maldecía su mala suerte y Tanaka permanecía bastante tranquilo a pesar de todo. Por cada minuto que pasaba prisionero e impotente, Hiei iba acumulando más y más odio hacia Io Akuma, y no veía la hora de encargarse de él.

-Faltan cinco minutos. –Dijo el demonio bastante emocionado levantándose de su improvisado asiento. Sus prisioneros dirigieron sus miradas hacia el reloj.

-Maldición. –Murmuró molesto Hiei. Kurama se apresuraba con su plan, ya no había tiempo que perder.

Cuatro minutos, tres minutos, dos minutos, un minuto, 30 segundos, 10 segundos... y justo en ese momento llegaron al ex templo Yusuke, Kuwabara y Botán.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí..?. –Se preguntó Yusuke al ver a sus amigos capturados.

-No entiendo, -dijo Kuwabara consternado al ver a Mori y a Tanaka atrapados también -¿Por qué ellos están atados?

-¡¡Maestra Genkai!! –Exclamó Botán espantada al ver a la mujer en lo alto de una "enredadera" de raíces negras.

En ese mismo instante, el enorme reloj dio las doce campanadas anunciando la llegada de la medianoche.

-¡¡ABRE TU PUERTA INFIRNO!! ¡¡TU AMO TE LO ORDENA!! –Gritó Io Akuma levantando sus brazos hacia a un cielo oscuro y poblado de relámpagos.

-¡¡NOOOOOOO!! –Gritó Kurama, al instante las enredaderas que habían envuelto sigilosamente las raíces que ataban a Hiei, a Genkai y a él mismo, comenzaron a estrangularlas hasta secarlas. Y entonces, los tres quedaron libres.

-¡Malditos! –Gruño el demonio y con un movimiento de su mano las raíces volvieron a salir.

Esta vez todos estaban preparados para ese ataque y pudieron evitar sus envistes, Yusuke atacando con su ReiGun, Kuwabara con su espada espiritual, Hiei también con la espada, y Kurama con sus poderosas plantas. Pero Genkai y Botán no corrieron con la misma suerte, pues a pesar de ser fuerte, Genkai ya estaba muy debilitada y no pudo moverse con su habitual rapidez ni atacar con su ReiGun y por eso fue atrapada; Botán, como no era una luchadora, fue atrapada fácilmente por las raíces.

-Excelente, ahora tengo a dos víctimas para mi sacrificio. –Festejó Io Akuma al verlas atrapadas.

-¡¡Atraparon a Botán y a la maestra Genkai!! –Gritó Kuwabara llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-¡Hay que rescatarlas! –Dijo Yusuke.

Pero al dejar de prestarles atención por unos momentos a las raíces, estas tuvieron la ocasión de atraparlos a todos de una vez.

-¡Maldita sea! –Se quejó Hiei mientras forcejeaba con sus ataduras. ¡Esto se está haciendo costumbre!

-¡No puede ser que caigamos en la misma trampa otra vez! –Protestó Kurama.

-¡Estas cosas son muy fuertes! –Dijo Kuwabara.

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Preguntó Yusuke preocupado.

Io Akuma se acercó a las mujeres prisioneras con una diabólica sonrisa en los labios. Botán estaba realmente muy asustada, pero Genkai seguía bastante tranquila.

-Me parece que ya no pueden escapar.

-Libera a la jovencita, es a mí a quien quieres. –Le dijo Genkai.

-No te creas imprescindible, Genkai. –Se burló el demonio. –Si tuviera conocimiento de otra mujer mucho más joven que tú que posea tu mismo poder espiritual, la hubiera escogido a ella y no a ti.

-Botán no tiene un gran poder espiritual. Será en vano su sacrificio, déjala para después. –Pidió la maestra del ReikouHadouken. –Mátame a mí.

-¡No diga eso maestra Genkai! –Se afligió la chica.

-Está bien, esa será tu última voluntad. –Accedió Io Akuma. –La chica se convertirá en una concubina mía.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se escandalizó Botán -¡Prefiero morir!

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! –Protestó Kuwabara.

-¿Va a sacrificar a la maestra Genkai? –Se horrorizó Yusuke al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Él no podía permitir tal cosa, aún no había hecho las pases con ella.

Io Akuma levantó sus manos al cielo, riéndose de sus rehenes. Los truenos se volvieron ensordecedores y la oscuridad se hizo total.

-¡¡TE ENTREGO A ESTA MUJER COMO MUESTRA DE MI LEGÍTIMO PODER!!

-Gritó el demonio.

-¡¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! –Gritó Yusuke enfurecido e impotente.

En ese momento, unos finos y larguísimos tentáculos color violeta, salieron de la zona más oscura de la excavación clavándose por todo el cuerpo de Genkai para luego comenzar a succionar todo su poder espiritual. El cuerpo de la mujer fue consumiéndose más y más y la puerta hacia el infierno apareció en el enorme pozo y comenzó a abrirse. La puerta se encontraba "acostado" por encima del gigantesco hoyo, tenía los marcos dorados y unas inscripciones demoníacas en toda su superficie, aquella puerta medía por lo menos tres metros.

-Por fin volveré a tener todo mi poder. –Dijo Io Akuma muy complacido.

-¡¡SUÉLTALA MALDITO!! –Protestó Yusuke tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras.

-¡La está matando! –Se preocupó Kurama.

-¡Maldición! –Murmuró Hiei enfurecido.

-¡Todo está perdido! –Exclamó Kuwabara.

-¡Que alguien la ayude! –Pidió Botán afligida.

La Puerta del Diablo ya estaba casi totalmente abierta y Genkai al borde de la muerte, Yusuke y sus amigos trataban en vano de liberarse, pero las raíces se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que la puerta se iba abriendo, Mori y Tanaka aún no podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

"¡No puedo permitir esto! –pensaba Yusuke -¡Genkai no debe morir creyendo que la odio!"

"Ya todo terminó –pensaba Genkai sumida casi en un sueño profundo –espero que Yusuke y los demás detengan a este maldito... Si tan sólo mi muchacho supiera que nunca quise ser mala con él...

La puerta ya estaba totalmente abierta y los demonios menores y las almas condenadas, comenzaron a salir de ese infierno para poblar el mundo humano bajo las órdenes de Io Akuma, quien había recuperado ya todo su poder espiritual. Genkai estaba a punto de morir y los demonios se dirigieron hacia los prisioneros para devorarlos.

-Ya todo está perdido... –Gimió Botán sollozando.

Pero de pronto, una enorme sombra emergió de las profundidades de la puerta infernal y de un solo golpe deshizo los tentáculos y las raíces que tenían prisionera a Genkai, a la misma vez que la tomaba en brazos y de un salto cayó lejos de aquel lugar.

-¡Pero qué demonios...! –Protestó Io Akuma al ver lo sucedido.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se sorprendió Hiei.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó Kurama muy sorprendido.

-¡No lo creo, es... ! –Dijo Kuwabara con los ojos como platos.

-¡Es, es...! –Botán no podía seguir, estaba demasiado conmocionada.

-¡¡Es... TOGURO!! –Terminó Yusuke sin poder creer aún lo que veía.


	16. La Aparición de Toguro

**Capítulo 15: La Aparición de Toguro **

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la aparición repentina de Toguro, era algo que no se hubieran imaginado jamás que pasaría. Pero aún así, Yusuke estaba muy feliz por verlo de nuevo y porque había salvado a su maestra. Mientras tanto, Toguro dejó suavemente a una moribunda Genkai en el suelo, luego se levantó cuan grande era y se dio media vuelta para dirigir su fría mirada hacia Io Akuma.

-¿Así que lograste abrir la Puerta del Diablo, verdad demonio?

-¡Mi nombre es Io Akuma, sirviente! –Protestó el aludido -¿Quién eres tú para hablarme de esa manera tan irrespetuosa?

-No tengo intención de darle mi nombre a un sujeto como tú. –Lo desafió Toguro.

-¡¿Quién diablos te crees tú?! –Se enfureció aún más. -¡Saliste de mi infierno, eres mío!

Un demonio delgado y color violeta se acercó tímidamente a su señor y le informó sobre Toguro entre entrecortadas palabras.

-¿Así que tú eres Toguro el Menor quién a estado dándole una paliza a mis sirvientes de mi reino infernal, no?

Toguro no dijo nada, pero con un rápido movimiento de sus manos y con ayuda del aire, logró hacer pedazos las raíces que tenían prisioneros a Yusuke y sus amigos, liberándolos. Todos corrieron hacia Toguro y Genkai y se pusieron en guardia.

-Genkai no se ve nada bien, -Dijo Botán con preocupación al revisar a la maestra –apenas está respirando.

-Maldito desgraciado... –Murmuró Yusuke enfurecido mirando hacia Io Akuma.

-No importa que hayas liberado a todos y salvado a esa mujer. –Dijo el demonio. –Ya todo está perdido para ustedes, este mundo ya está condenado a mi gobierno infernal.

-Maldición. –Se preocupó Kurama.

-¡No importa lo que digas! ¡Vamos a detenerte! –Le gritó Yusuke.

-¿Detenerme? ¡Jamás! Ya soy lo suficiente poderoso como para acabar con todos ustedes.

-¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos? –Lo desafió Hiei.

-¿Me desafías? ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Ha ha ha! Ven si quieres pelear conmigo. –Dijo Akuma incitándolo a acercarse con su dedo índice.

Sin más miramientos y sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Kurama, Hiei se abalanzó con un rápido salto en contra de Io Akuma utilizando su espada, pero cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de la cabeza del demonio, este detuvo la hoja de la espada con sus dedos pulgar e índice y le lanzó un poder al estómago con la otra mano lanzándolo como una bala hacia los árboles haciéndolos pedazos.

-¡Eso le pasa por arrebatado! –Protestó Kuwabara.

-Mira quién habla. –Se burló Yusuke.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, estúpido?! –Se molestó su amigo.

-¡Ah! Aparte de tonto, sordo. –Agredió el detective espiritual.

-¡No se pongan a discutir tonterías! –Los retó Botán.

-La puerta está abierta completamente y todo mi poder a regresado a mí después de cientos de años. –Comentó Io Akuma interrumpiendo la tonta pelea de los chicos. -Ningún guerrero sobre este mundo puede detenerme ya, es imposible.

-Eso parece interesante. –Dijo Toguro –Me interesa mucho pelear con sujetos que se proclaman invencibles.

-Yo no me proclamo, SOY. –Corrigió Io Akuma.

-Parece demasiado fuerte, Toguro. –Comentó Yusuke preocupado. -¿Crees que podremos derrotarlo?

Sin mirarlo, Toguro le respondió:

-No sé si ustedes lo lograrán, Urameshi, pero yo he incrementado mi poder entrenando duro en el infierno más terrible de todos. Y es justamente el que ha sido abierto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Este es el peor infierno de todos?! –Se sorprendió el muchacho.

-Así es.

-¡Demonios! ¡Qué mala suerte!

A todo esto, Botán se había comunicado con su Señor pidiéndole ayuda para salvar la vida de la maestra Genkai.

-¡¿Dices que quieres que yo vaya hasta allá?! –Se escandalizó el pequeño hijo del rey Enma.

-Así es Señor Koenma, no hay otra forma, aquí nadie puede curar o reestablecer rápidamente la energía espiritual de Genkai antes de que muera, Kuwabara o yo no podremos solos, no tenemos mucha experiencia y sólo usted puede hacerlo. Hasta que usted venga trataré de incrementar su energía con mi poder espiritual–Dijo la chica a la pantalla del transmisor.

-Pero... –dudó Koenma -¡Es muy peligroso!

-¡¡Por favor Señor Koenma!! ¡¡No quiero que ella se muera otra vez!! –Botán rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir, el pequeño decidió hacerle caso a su afligida empleada, pues lo conmovió mucho sus lágrimas.

-Está bien, Botán, me convenciste, haré lo que me pides, iré para allá ahora mismo.

-¡Gracias Señor Koenma! –La jovencita sonrió entre lágrimas de felicidad, muy contenta, y cortó la comunicación.

-¡Chicos! –avisó la joven brujita -¡Koenma vendrá a ayudar a Genkai!

-¡Qué bien! –Festejó Kuwabara.

-Ahora voy a estar más tranquilo. –Suspiró Yusuke aliviado, pensando en que pronto arreglaría las cosas con su maestra.

-Es una buena noticia –dijo Kurama con una sonrisa –pero espero que no sea peligroso para Koenma venir aquí.

-No lo será si nos ocupamos de Io Akuma antes de su llegada. –Dijo Yusuke con renovados ánimos.

Todos se colocaron en posición de ataque para luchar juntos en contra de aquel demonio, Hiei ya había llegado hasta ellos caminando pesadamente desde donde lo habían hecho estrellarse, estaba bastante malhumorado.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado. –Le dijo Kurama.

-Cállate.

-¿Listos? –Preguntó Yusuke a todos sin dejar de mirar al enemigo. Todos asintieron, menos Toguro. -¡Vamos a darle una paliza entre todos!

Io Akuma sólo sonreía divertido, sabía que nada podían hacerle esos enclenques humanos, demonios o apariciones, lo que fueran que sean.

Mientras Botán cuidaba y regeneraba algo de poder espiritual a la maestra Genkai, Yusuke y sus amigos se abalanzaron inmediatamente en contra del demonio.

-¡¡REIGAN!!

El ataque propinado por Yusuke rebotó en el pecho de Io Akuma y fue a parar en una zona arbolada cerca de allí, dejando un gran cráter en su lugar.

-¡No le hice ningún daño! –Se sorprendió el muchacho, pero en ese mismo momento recibió un terrible puñetazo de Io en el estómago que lo dejó incrustado entre la maquinaria pesada de un excavadora, dejándolo casi inconsciente.

-¡¡YAOENSAKSREKOKUYO!!

La llama negra de Hiei fue aplicada con todo su poder sobre el rostro del enemigo, pero no le hizo siquiera un rasguño. Respondiendo con un rápido movimiento, Io lo golpeó en las costillas con una poderosa patada, lanzándolo otra vez lejos del lugar y haciéndolo estrellarse contra el pavimento.

-¡¡LÁTIGO DE ROSA!!

El plan de Kurama era atrapar a Io Akuma con su látigo, aparte de cortarlo en pedacitos, claro, e insertarle sigilosamente una Semilla Mortal para eliminarlo de una vez, ya que lo consideraba muy peligroso. Pero el plan del muchacho no salió como quería, ya que el demonio atrapó con sus dedos la semilla y con la otra mano sujetó el látigo de Kurama y atrajo hacia sí al dueño hasta tenerlo justo al frente para golpearlo luego con un terrible puñetazo en el rostro, incrustándolo contra las ruinas que quedaban del templo.

-¡¡ESPADA ESPÍRITU!!

Como siempre, el ataque de Kuwabara fue a lo precipitado, por lo tanto Io Akuma lo estaba esperando con un bloqueo para luego sujetarlo de la muñeca y propinarle luego un

feroz rodillazodejándolo sin aire y arrodillado en el suelo.

Todos habían atacado y todos habían perdido, salvo Toguro, quien no había participado en el ataque grupal, sólo se limitaba a observar fríamente a su enemigo, calculando su poder y sus posibilidades de vencer.

-Veo que el más poderoso quedó al último. –Dijo Io Akuma sonriendo burlonamente.


	17. Toguro Pelea por el Bien de Genkai

**Capítulo 16: Toguro Pelea por el Bien de Genkai**

Botán miraba todo esto con total incertidumbre y preocupación, todos sus amigos habían sido derrotados con total facilidad por el demonio Io Akuma. Dirigió su mirada hacia la anciana Genkai a quien tenía entre brazos.

-Ojalá pudiera ayudarnos, maestra Genkai.

-¡Ya llegué! –Exclamó de repente Koenma apareciendo junto con Ogri detrás de Botán haciéndola sobresaltarse del susto. Koenma tenía su apariencia de apuesto príncipe del mundo espiritual.

-¡Gracias a Dios que llegó, Señor Koenma! ¡Tiene que reponer la energía espiritual de Genkai!

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Para eso vine, tonta!

-Perdón. –Sonrió la chica colorada por la vergüenza.

Koenma se arrodilló ante Genkai y colocó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, examinándolo.

-Ha perdido casi todo su poder espiritual, será muy difícil restaurar su energía pero espero no tardar demasiado tiempo en hacerlo. Tendrás que ayudarme Botán.

-Sí Señor. –Asintió la chica de buena gana. Entonces ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Io Akuma había reparado en los recién llegados, especialmente en el joven muchacho, se le hacía algo conocido.

-No les permitiré hacerlo. –Dijo, -No les daré el gusto de salirse con la suya.

Koenma, Botán y Ogri se sorprendieron y se asustaron con esa sentencia. Io Akuma levantó su mano derecha y disparó una poderosa ráfaga de poder hacia ellos con la intención de borrarlos del mapa.

-¡¡Ah!! –Gritó asustada Botán y abrazando a Genkai cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Koenma y Ogri también se abrazaron con fuerza entre sí, llorando histéricamente su mala suerte. Cuando el poder ya estaba casi encima de ellos, Toguro se interpuso y con un golpe de su brazo desvió aquel rayo hacia una montaña cercana, en donde dejó un gran cráter.

-¡Uf! Que suerte. –suspiró Koenma aliviado.

-Tenemos suerte mi Señor. –Dijo Ogri secándose las lágrimas.

Botán miró a Toguro muy agradecida por su oportuna intervención, dejó a Genkai en el suelo y dijo:

-Señor Koenma.

-¡Sí!

El joven Koenma se puso manos a la obra, mientras tanto, Toguro y Io Akuma se miraban fríamente examinándose el uno al otro, interesados.

-¿Así que te atreves a interferir con mis planes? –Preguntó tranquilamente el demonio.

-No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo resistirás contra mí para que esos tontos chicos recuperen a esa anciana moribunda.

Toguro se molestó por lo que el demonio había dicho sobre Genkai, pero no lo demostró, tenía que hacer tiempo para que Koenma y Botán lograran recuperar a Genkai para que así ella los ayudara a pelear en contra de aquel demonio.

"Un cerebro y un par de puños más no nos vendrían nada mal –pensó, y luego miró hacia los muchachos del equipo Urameshi –no muchos son muy inteligentes por aquí".

-¿Por qué no vienes a averiguarlo?

-Bien... –Los ojos de Io Akuma brillaron de emoción –Comencemos.

Ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo hacia delante para encontrarse arriba frente a frente para luego comenzar con un combate a golpes de puños y patadas, luego de unos minutos, volvieron a caer de pie en el suelo, frente e frente, separados por unos metros. Ambos habían recibido todos los golpes directamente, pero ninguno estaba lastimado, eran muy fuertes.

Io Akuma no había cambiado mucho su apariencia de tímido secretario, sólo su mirada se había vuelto muy siniestra, su seguridad era de roca y ahora poseía un terrible poder diabólico.

Toguro sonrió.

-No aparentas lo que eres, eso es muy astuto. –Alzó su mano derecha y rotó la muñeca. –Veremos cuán veloz eres.

Toguro comenzó a lanzarle proyectiles de aire con sus dedos pulgar e índice, tal como lo había hecho en contra de Yusuke en el Torneo Oscuro de las Artes Marciales, pero Io Akuma, a diferencia de Yusuke, atrapó con sus manos cada uno de los disparos sin recibir siquiera un solo rasguño. Toguro, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba muy impresionado. Io Akuma sonrió complacido, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-¿Estás protegiendo a alguien, verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Toguro con indiferencia.

-¿Es la jovencita o la vieja?

-Cállate.

-Ya veo... –Se rió. –Entonces deberás hacer un mayor esfuerzo que eso.

Toguro se molestó. Sabía que ese demonio era demasiado fuerte para todos, por lo tanto tendría que utilizar mucho poder para lograr hacerle daño.

-Te mostraré el 80 de mi poder... –el alto guerrero se concentró en su poder espiritual y comenzó a expandir sus músculos y creciendo en tamaño y fuerza, volviendo al especto siniestro que tenía cuando peleó con Yusuke en el Torneo.

-Veo que te hiciste mucho más fuerte que antes, esa es una técnica muy buena. ¿No quieres unirte a mí?

-Te dije que te callaras.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Me olvidaba! Tú estás defendiendo a tu novia.

-¡¡Cállate!! –Enfurecido, el hombre se lanzó en contra de Io Akuma.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear con una increíble velocidad y fuerza, se daban puñetazos y patadas, se lanzaban poderes o se tomaban por las extremidades y se hacía estrellarse con las cosas. Era un combate muy feroz.

-Es increíble lo poderoso que es ese demonio, y aparte es muy astuto, logró molestar a Toguro. –Dijo Kurama al ver aquella escena. El muchacho hacía rato que se había despertado de su desmayo, lo mismo que Hiei y Yusuke, que se habían reunido con él, excepto Kuwabara, que seguía dormido.

-Si, ni siquiera Toguro puede hacerle ningún daño aunque haya elevado su poder. –Comentó un asombrado Yusuke. –Y me parece que ahora es mucho más fuerte que cuando peleamos en el torneo.

Hiei nada dijo, pero estaba muy molesto por haber sido derrotado dos veces consecutivas. A todo esto, Kuwabara se había despertado y por consiguiente espantado por el poder espiritual que emanaba el demonio.

-¿Y con esa cosa tenemos que pelear? –Dijo el pelirrojo. -¡Es demasiado poderoso! ¡No tenemos oportunidad de ganarle!

-¡Miren! ¿Ese no es Koenma? –Preguntó Yusuke.

-Si, y está reponiendo a Genkai, pronto ella también estará con nosotros. –Aseguró Kurama.

-Sólo espero que se le ocurra algo contra ese tipo cuando despierte. –Suspiró afligido Kuwabara.

"Gracias, Koenma" –Agradeció Yusuke en su pensamiento, y volviéndose hacia los muchachos, les dijo:

-¡Vamos a ayudar a Toguro!


	18. Koenma en Problemas

**Capítulo 17: Koenma en Problemas**

Cuando Yusuke y sus amigos estuvieron a punto de unirse a Toguro en la pelea, Io Akuma logró darle un soberano puñetazo en la cara a su contrincante lanzándolo en contra de una enorme topadora, el equipo Urameshi, al ver eso, se quedaron quietos de inmediato.

-Ahora que venga el que quiera morir. –Dijo el demonio mirando hacia el grupo de muchachos, quienes se pusieron bastante nerviosos.

-¡Está jugando con nosotros! –Protestó asombrado Kuwabara.

-Es un maldito. –Dijo Hiei.

Mientras tanto, Koenma y Botán ya estaban a punto de terminar su labor con Genkai, y a todo eso, Ogri se encontraba muy entretenido mirando el combate.

-¡AAAyyy! Ese tipo es muy poderoso. –Gimió Botán preocupada al ver lo sucedido.

-Asi es, ni Toguro puede con él. ¡Estamos perdidos! –Gritó Ogri.

-Uf, ya terminamos. –Dijo Koenma alegremente secándose el sudor de la frente. –Genkai está fuera de peligro, pronto se despertará.

-¿De verdad? –Se emocionó la joven -¡¡Es usted genial Señor Koenma!!

Io Akuma, que ya caminaba hacia el equipo Urameshi, se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de Botán.

-¿Señor Koenma? ¿Has dicho Señor Koenma?

-S-sí –Asintió la chica asustada.

Los ojos de Io Akuma se encendieron con un brillo de rencor y venganza, entonces sus pasos se dirigieron lentamente hacia Koenma, Botán, Ogri y Genkai.

-¿Así que tú eres Koenma el hijo del Rey Enma?

Bastante asustado, el joven aludido se puso de pie y apenas pudo asentir.

-Qué bien, eres el hijo de quien me condenó al infierno más terrible de todos hace 1000 años y que luego su detective espiritual me mandó a este mundo sin mis poderes... ¡Sin nada!.

-Yo...

-¡No me digas que no tienes nada que ver! ¡Eso no me importa! –Se calmó, y con una diabólica sonrisa, continuó más tranquilo –Eres el hijo de Enma y es lo único que me importa, ahora podré vengarme en ti.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Exclamó asustadísimo el príncipe, abriendo tan grande la boca que casi se le cae el chupón y poniendo los ojos como platos. -¡Eso no! ¡Ni loco me quedaré aquí! –Y trató de huir inútilmente.

Pero Io Akuma no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de dar un paso, con una extraordinaria velocidad estuvo a su lado y lo capturó por el cuello con su mano derecha, lentamente lo alzó del suelo unos centímetros y comenzó a asfixiarlo.

-¡Señor Koenma! –Gritó Botán aterrada.

-¡Oh no! –Gimió Ogri también muy asustado.

-¡¡Suéltalo!! –Exclamó Yusuke muy enojado y se lanzó en contra del demonio para defender a Koenma. Pero todos los golpes que le propinaba a Io Akuma no le hacían ningún daño, ni siquiera lo movía, hasta que el demonio lo agarró de la muñeca con su mano izquierda para lanzarlo luego hacia los árboles, haciéndolos pedazos.

Kurama y Kuwabara también fueron en auxilio del Dios, pero Io Akuma detuvo cada uno de sus ataques con la mayor facilidad y después los atacó con un poderosísimo poder que los dejó tendidos en el suelo muy adoloridos. Todo lo hizo sin soltar a Koenma.

-... Es imposible... –Dijo Yusuke -...es muy poderoso...

Hiei solo miraba, no sabía si intervendría o no en la batalla, estaba bastante confundido y no sabía qué hacer.

"¡Qué diablos! –Pensó el pequeño muchacho. -Al fin y al cabo yo no tengo porqué estar haciendo esto, me voy de aquí... ¡Pero ese maldito me derrotó dos veces! ¡Tengo que vengarme!"

Y tomando definitivamente una decisión, el muchacho se lanzó en contra del demonio tratando de atacarlo por sorpresa, pero este lo interceptó y lanzó a Hiei con una patada hacia donde estaban los demás derrotados.

Durante su inconsciencia, Genkai había soñado con Yusuke todo el tiempo. Veía a su discípulo muy enojado con ella diciéndole lo mala que era como maestra y que se iría a entrenar con un maestro malvado, luego Yusuke se marchaba caminando en la oscuridad y Genkai intentaba alcanzarlo para detenerlo, pero por más que corría, jamás lo alcanzaba. Era una horrible pesadilla. Poco a poco Genkai comenzó a despertarse y a cobrar conciencia de lo que había pasado antes y de lo que estaba pasando ahora, pero todavía seguía ensimismada por los recuerdos de su pesadilla que aún la acosaban, lo que le costó bastante prestarle atención a Botán que la estaba llamando desde hacía un rato.

-¡Maestra Genkai, le estoy hablando!

-¿Eh? ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ese demonio está ahorcando al Señor Koenma! ¡Quiere matarlo! –Botán lloraba desconsoladamente -¡Haga algo, los chicos ya no saben qué hacer! ¡Él es demasiado fuerte para ellos!

Genkai, ya espabilada, miró alrededor y vio la escena que le había descrito la chica, luego dirigió su atención a Botán y le pidió:

-Por favor, Botán, cuéntame rápido por qué le está haciendo eso a Koenma.

La muchacha asintió y se dispuso a contarle lo que había dicho Io Akuma sobre su pasado. Genkai la escuchaba sumida en sus pensamientos, buscando la manera de frenar al demonio.

-Ya lo tengo. –Dijo la anciana poniéndose de pie, y dirigiéndose hacia Io Akuma, le gritó:

-¡Oye tonto! ¿Así te quieres vengar de es inútil?

-¿Eh? –Io Akuma se sorprendió al escucharla y aflojó un poco la presión de sus dedos sobre el cuello de Koenma. -Así que te recuperaste, ¿quién diablos te ha dicho que interfirieras en mis asuntos?

Sin hacerle caso, Genkai le contestó:

-Si esa será tu manera de vengarte de él creo que no tienes nada de demonio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para jugar un poco con él antes que matarlo de una sola vez.

-¡Pero que dice maestra Genkai! –Se asombró Botán.

-Creo que se ha vuelto loca. –Gimió Ogri.

Kurama se había puesto dificultosamente de pie y había ayudado a Kuwabara a levantarse. Ambos habían escuchado todo lo que Genkai había propuesto.

-¿Qué diablos está diciendo Genkai? ¿Acaso perdió la razón? –Se sorprendió Kuwabara.

-No lo creo, -dijo Kurama pensativo –la maestra Genkai seguramente tiene un plan.

Io Akuma había pensado en lo que le había dicho aquella mujer vieja y de débil aspecto, encontró algo de razón en lo que le había propuesto. Al fin, se decidió.

-Sé que me estás engañando, Genkai, pero me acabas de dar una idea. –Y diciendo esto, soltó a un desvanecido pero vivo Koenma que cayó pesadamente al suelo. Botán corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Ya que todo el mundo está en mis manos, creo que no me viene nada mal divertirme un rato con mis nuevos juguetes.

Kuwabara y Kurama se miraron sorprendidos, Hiei seguía parado en el mismo lugar en dónde lo habían lanzado hacía un rato, Toguro, que ya estaba recobrando el conocimiento, seguía incrustado en la topadora, Genkai miraba a Io Akuma con determinación, Yusuke se había acercado al lugar con un hombro dislocado, sin entender muy bien el plan de su maestra. Mientras tanto, el mundo seguía sumiéndose en la oscuridad.


	19. Laberinto Infernal y la Lotería Maldita

CUARTA PARTE: EL DIABÓLICO JUEGO DE IO AKUMA

**Capítulo 18: El Laberinto del Infierno y la Lotería Maldita**

Los habitantes del Mundo Humano no podían entender lo que estaba pasando, los cielos se habían oscurecido por las nubes negras que estaban pobladas con atronadores relámpagos que destruían cada dos por tres algunas edificaciones de la humanidad, muchos demonios habían invadido las ciudades y los pueblos y comenzaron a hacerle la vida imposible a los humanos. Parecía que había llegado el fin de la civilización humana.

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Genkai, Botán, Ogri, Koenma, el empresario Mori, Tanaka y hasta Toguro estaban parados esperando frente al demonio Io Akuma, quien estaba sentado en su trono hecho con los esqueletos de los trabajadores de la obra. Aquel trono se ubicaba al lado de la Puerta del Diablo.

-Como ustedes saben, su mundo está siendo invadido por mis sirvientes y pronto daré la orden de que posean a los humanos. Pero por una propuesta aquí hecha por la señora Genkai, me he decidido divertirme un poco y proponerles un juego.

-¿Un juego? ¿De qué demonios hablas? –Le preguntó impaciente Yusuke al demonio.

-Se trata del Laberinto del Infierno. –Sonrió burlonamente. –Un terrible juego que incluye difíciles acertijos, demonios poderosos y una serie de trampas mortales.

-Parece interesante. –Dijo Kurama.

-¿Y qué pasará si ganamos? –Preguntó Yusuke.

-No creo que ganen. –Sonrió maléficamente. –Pero si alguno o algunos de ustedes llegaran al final del laberinto, tendrán que luchar contra mí.

-¡Eso no! –Se sorprendió Kuwabara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le tienes miedo? –Le dijo Hiei con tono burlón.

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! –Fingió el alto muchacho inflando su pecho, y se dirigió entonces al demonio:

-¿Pero que pasará si perdemos?

-Bueno... si pierden en el laberinto o pierden contra mí, sus almas serán mías y serán mis sirvientes por el resto de la eternidad.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se preocupó Kuwabara. Todos los demás también se sorprendieron mucho.

-Será bastante entretenido. –Opinó Toguro interesado.

-¿Y qué pasará si ganamos todo? –Preguntó Yusuke desafiante.

Io Akuma se puso serio y lo miró a los ojos.

-El Mundo Humano se liberará de su destino y ustedes quedarán libres, pero para eso tendrán que matarme.

Yusuke sonrió.

-¡Dalo por hecho! –Yusuke esperó una reprimenda de parte de Genkai, pero nada pasó, y se sintió un poco mal.

Genkai había escuchado la impertinencia de su discípulo, pero su herido orgullo no le permitió corregirlo aunque se moría por hacerlo. Entonces Toguro se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien entre ellos dos.

-Pero tengo algo que hará más interesante este juego –agregó Io Akuma, -La lotería maldita.

-¿La lotería maldita? ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! –Preguntó Kuwabara.

En ese mismo instante el demonio chasqueó los dedos y apareció una mesita con un bolillero, que en su interior contenía varias esferas de cristal.

-Aquí en estas esferas, está el nombre de cada uno de ustedes. Yo sacaré una al azar cada quince minutos, entonces el sorteado se convertirá en un zombi y será mi sirviente para siempre.

-Eres un infeliz... –Protestó Yusuke.

-¡¡Yuske!! –Se escuchó una voz de chica conocida por casi todos los presentes.

-¡Esa es Keiko! –Se sorprendió el aludido -¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

-¡Y viene con mi hermana Seiryu! –Gritó Kuwabara.

Ambas venían corriendo hacia ellos apresuradamente tratando de esquivar a los demonios que las perseguían. También Puu venía volando delante de ellas.

-¡Ese bicho! –Se quejó el dueño del ReiGun –Como siempre metiendo en problemas a Keiko.

Las chicas lograron al fin reunirse con ellos, estaban muy cansadas y respiraban dificultosamente. Pero cuando Keiko por fin pudo recuperarse, comenzó a gritarle a su amigo.

-¡Yuske! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que algo malo iba a pasar?! ¡Me preocupé mucho por ti!

-¡Ya déjame en paz! ¿Para qué viniste? ¡Es muy peligroso ahora!

Mientras Yusuke y Keiko discutían, Shizuru se dirigió con su tranquilidad acostumbrada hacia su hermano menor.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí, Kazuma? ¿Por qué hay demonios invadiendo la ciudad?

-Luego te explico Seiryu, estamos en medio de un juego.

-¿Un juego? –Se sorprendió la joven -¿Nosotras apenas pudimos llegar hasta aquí porque nos perseguían unos horribles demonios que querían matarnos y ustedes están aquí jugando un juego? ¡Pero qué falta de seriedad!

-¡Ya basta Seiryu! ¡No es lo que tú piensas! –Gritó exasperado el pelirrojo.

Divertido ante lo que veía, Io Akuma decidió dar inicio a su juego, entonces golpeó sus manos llamando la atención de todos.

-Dejen de discutir, desde este momento se iniciará el juego del Laberinto del Infierno.

-Está bien, -dijo Yusuke, y luego miró a su grupo de luchadores –vamos chicos.

-Espera un momento.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-Quiero que TODOS entren, ¿entendido? TODOS.

-¿Te estás refiriendo a ellas?

-Sí.

-¿Pero qué demonios dices? –Se asombró el muchacho -¡Ellas no tienen poderes espirituales, no pueden entrar!

-A mi laberinto entran los que se me dan la gana, ¿entiendes? –Dijo Io Akuma con tono tiránico. –Ahora entren todos de una vez si no quieren que mate de una vez a su Dios.

-Desgraciado... –Murmuró Kuwabara.

-¿Y también incluirás sus nombres en tu sorteo? –Preguntó Kurama.

-Naturalmente.

-Infeliz... –Dijo Yusuke muy molesto al igual que todos sus compañeros.

-Creo que nos metimos en un gran problema, Seiryu. –Le dijo Keiko a su amiga, quien solamente asintió y le dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Y a dónde quieres que entremos? –volvió a protestar Yusuke al no ver nada parecido a un laberinto a su alrededor-¡Aquí no hay ningún laberinto!

-¿A no? –Sonrió el demonio y levantó su mano, en ese mismo momento, el suelo comenzó a temblar y entonces una enorme edificación oscura surgió desde las profundidades de la tierra. Era el laberinto, un edificio sombrío y sub realista de varios pisos decorado con restos de esqueletos.

-Ahí tienen su laberinto. Tienen tres horas para cruzarlo y llegar hasta mí si no quieren quedarse encerrados para siempre en él.

-¿Nosotros también tenemos que entrar? –Preguntó Mori blanco como el papel.

-He dicho TODOS. –Subrayó Io Akuma. –Y ahora... ¡Comiencen!

Protestando, todos se dirigieron entonces hacia el laberinto, coda uno demostrando su forma de ser ante su forzado destino: Yusuke y Kuwabara de muy mal humor, Kurama y Shizuru muy tranquilos, Hiei, Genkai, Toguro y Tanaka no demostraban emoción alguna, Koenma, Ogri y Mori sollozaban angustiados, y Botán y Keiko estaban asustadas y preocupadas, pero firmes.

-Veamos qué sucederá. –Sonrió Io Akuma. –Para que comprendan este desafío, les voy a dar una ayudita.

Al golpear nuevamente las manos, apareció a su lado un pequeño demonio azul con alas de murciélago, que se inclinó en el aire ante su señor.

-Este es mi sirviente: Daku, quien les indicará las reglas del juego. Y ahora... vayan de una vez y recuerden que tienen tres horas.


	20. Comienza el Juego

**Capítulo 19: Comienza el Juego**

Cuando ya todos estuvieron reunidos frente al laberinto y el demonio guía se había reunido con ellos, Yusuke vio el primer desafío y no le gustó para nada.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? –Se preguntó Yusuke bastante confundido ante la entrada del laberinto –Aquí hay dos puertas. ¿Por cuál entraremos?

Ante el grupo se alzaban dos puertas sin picaporte y que solamente tenían un horrendo cráneo en el centro de cada una de las puertas.

-¿Qué significa esto, demonio estúpido? –Exigió Kuwabara tomando al pequeño ser por las alas y estirándolo.

-¡Ay! ¡Suéltame! ¡Son las Puertas del Destino!

-Explícate. –Pidió Genkai.

-Solo una de las puertas es la correcta, la que permite la entrada al laberinto, la otra es la entrada a la dimensión de los demonios, si escogen mal esa dimensión los absorberá a todos.

-Pero no sabemos cuál es la correcta. –Dijo Kuwabara preocupado.

-Ése se supone que es el desafío, tonto. –Suspiró su hermana un tanto molesta por la estupidez de su hermano.

-¡Cállate Seiryu! –Protestó su hermano.

-¿Cómo es este acertijo? –Preguntó Genkai.

-Los cráneos están vivos y pueden hablar. Uno de ellos siempre miente y el otro siempre dice la verdad. Ustedes solamente pueden formular una sola pregunta a uno de los cráneos para saber cuál puerta tomar.

Casi todos se miraron un poco perplejos, menos Genkai, Kurama, Toguro y Hiei.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Kuwabara se puso histérico -¡Es un problema muy difícil! No sabemos cuál miente y cual dice la verdad.

-Cállate y escúchanos, sólo así aprenderás. –Ordenó Genkai.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Genkai y Kurama para escuchar sus conclusiones, excepto Toguro y Hiei, que se mantuvieron al margen. Luego de un cruce de opiniones, Kurama y Genkai decidieron probar suerte, la anciana le permitió al muchacho hacer la pregunta. Kurama se acercó con paso seguro a una de las puertas y procedió a hacer la pregunta.

-¿Si yo fuese a entrar por esta puerta tu compañero me diría que SI es la correcta?

El cráneo miró a su otro par, luego miró a Kurama y contestó.

-No.

-Entremos por esta puerta. –Dijo sin titubeos el joven haciendo referencia hacia la puerta en dónde había hecho la pregunta.

-¿Estás loco Kurama? –Protestó Yusuke. –Esa cabeza dijo que no.

-Entremos de una vez. –Ordenó Genkai y procedió a abrir dicha puerta, y para el asombro de casi todos, era la correcta.

-Veo que por lo menos dos de ellos son muy inteligentes. –Sonrió Io Akuma interesado. –Esto se está poniendo interesante.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron en el interior del oscuro y tenebroso laberinto, Botán se acercó a Kurama para sacarse una duda.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?

Con su habitual tranquilidad, el muchacho le respondió con una bonita sonrisa.

-Escucha bien Botán: Digamos que la puerta a al cual me dirijo es la correcta. Si el que me contestaba era el mentiroso hubiera respondido que NO. Pues como la otra puerta (que es la que dice la verdad) hubiera respondido que SÍ, entonces él (que miente) respondería que NO. –Hizo una pausa –Si el que contestaba era el cráneo que decía la verdad hubiera respondido que NO también, ya que como su compañero (que es el que miente) respondería que NO, entonces (él que no miente) respondería que NO.

-¿Pero y si la puerta que habías elegido era la equivocada? –Preguntó la chica.

-Entonces la respuesta de cualquiera de ellos será SÍ.

-Por lo tanto, -agregó Genkai –si la respuesta era NO indicaba que la puerta que debía tomar era a la que le hacía la pregunta, y si la respuesta era SÍ indicaba que esa era la puerta que no debía tomar.

-¡Oh! ¡Ustedes son tan inteligentes! –Exclamó Botán entusiasmada.

-Si te pones a meditar un rato y a aquietar tu mente y centrarla en un solo pensamiento, tú también resolverías estas cosas. –Le dijo la anciana.

-¿Usted lo creé? –Se emocionó Botán. Genkai asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

Pasaron unos minutos más caminando por un largo corredor casi a oscuras, cuando se tropezaron con una bifurcación.

-El camino se divide aquí. –Dijo Yusuke -¿Cuál tomaremos?

Pero en ese mismo momento, una enorme esfera de piedra apareció por el principio del corredor y fue rodando velozmente hacia ellos. Todo pasó tan rápido que a nadie le dio el tiempo necesario de pensar y decidir el camino a seguir juntos, ya que los obligó a que cada uno se dirigiera por uno de los dos corredores sin pensarlo siquiera. Cuando ya todos escaparon por ambos corredores, la gran piedra se estrelló contra la bifurcación y las entradas quedaron selladas, separando en dos al grupo. Yusuke, Hiei, Genkai, Toguro, Koenma y Ogri era uno de los grupos, el otro grupo lo conformaban Kurama, Kuwabara, Botán, Keiko, Shizuru, Mori y Tanaka. Y ambos grupos se comportaron a su manera.

-¡Rayos! –Protestó Yusuke después de haberle lanzado un ReiGun al enorme obstáculo sin hacerle ningún rasguño–Ya no podremos reunirnos.

-¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Buuuaaaaa! –Lloriquearon abrazados el príncipe Koenma y su sirviente Ogri.

-¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tengo que estar con estos tontos? –Protestó Hiei.

-Sigamos adelante. –Ordenó Genkai.

Toguro los seguía en silencio observando la relación entre Genkai y Yusuke, le parecía extraño que ambos no hubieran cruzado palabra alguna desde que se habían vuelto a reunir.

Y en el otro corredor, los demás también se preocupaban.

-¡¡Yuske!! –Gritó Keiko afligida golpeando con su puño la roca. La chica tenía a Puu que estaba muy preocupado en su otro brazo.

-No te preocupes, Keiko –Shizuru trató de tranquilizarla poniéndole una mano en el hombro. –Yuske estará bien, ya sabes que él puede cuidarse solo, además, Genkai está con él.

-Ya lo sé. –Asintió Keiko preocupada –Pero ellos dos no se hablan, están peleados.

-Sigamos nuestro camino. –Dijo Kurama. –No se preocupen que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero. –Suspiró Botán –Si ellos dos no se arreglan ahora será difícil que lo hagan más adelante.

-¿No-nosotros vamos con ustedes? –Preguntó Mori dubitativo.

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó Kuwabara enojado –Gracias a ustedes estamos metidos en este lío.

-Sí pueden venir. –Dijo Kurama.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Kurama! –Protestó su amigo.

-Si los ayudamos a salir vivos de esto, prométanme que le devolverán su templo como estaba a la maestra Genkai y jamás la volverán a molestar. –Los ojos de Kurama brillaban con un dejo de severa advertencia.

-¡Prometido! –Asintió Mori sin pensarlo dos veces. Tanaka nada dijo, pero parecía estar de acuerdo.

-Bueno, entonces sigamos adelante. –Dijo Kurama

-Llegó la hora de hacer el primer sorteo. –Dijo Io Akuma al ver que ya habían pasado los quince minutos, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al bolillero el cual luego lo hizo girar él mismo. Y en un instante salió una esfera de cristal.

–Baya baya, es una mujer. –Sonrió malignamente.

Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botán, Shizuru, Mori y Tanaka estaban caminando por una serie de pasajes cuando de repente Shizuru desapareció ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Seiryu! –Gritó Keiko preocupada mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó Botán asustada.

-Ya se cumplieron los quince minutos. –Dijo Kurama seriamente.

-¡¡NO!! –Gritó Kuwabara -¡¿Quieres decir que mi hermana ahora es una zombi?!

Kurama bajó la vista y el pobre muchacho comprendió lo que le quería decir.

-¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡HERMANAAAAAA!! ¡¡¡MALDITOOOOOO!!! –Kuwabara cayó llorando de rodillas al suelo, muy adolorido.

Keiko se puso a llorar, Botán abrazó a Kuwabara, Kurama seguía con la cabeza gacha y los demás solo miraban sin llegar a comprender totalmente el dolor del muchacho.


	21. Las Tribulaciones de Hiei

**Capítulo 20: Las Tribulaciones de Hiei**

Yusuke, Hiei, Genkai, Koenma, Toguro y Ogri caminaban por otro largo pasillo, silenciosos y prestando atención a cada paso que daban.

-Esto no parece un laberinto –Dijo Yusuke –No es como los que conocemos, ¿verdad maestra Genkai?

-Como a ti te parezca. –Contestó fríamente.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró, aunque por dentro Genkai se desarmaba por el dolor, no podía contestarle de otra forma, aún estaba muy enojada con él. Al recibir aquella respuesta, Yusuke se entristeció y guardó silencio. Toguro y Koenma notaron la frialdad en su relación y se preocuparon.

Luego de caminar un rato, llegaron a un enorme salón cuyo piso era de mosaicos de un buen tamaño.

-Esto me suena a trampa. –Opinó Yusuke.

-Que inteligente. –Se mofó Hiei, quién recibió una mirada de puñal por parte de su amigo.

-¿Por dónde iremos mi Señor? –Dudó el ogro.

-No lo sé Ogri, no tengo la menor idea. –Contestó el aludido.

-Saltemos hasta el otro lado. –Propuso Genkai. –Es lo más seguro para evitar problemas. -Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ese plan.

-Lo siento, pero no está permitido. –Dijo el pequeño demonio apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Tú otra vez? –Protestó Yusuke –Sólo apareces para dar malas noticias.

-Lo siento, pero ese es mi trabajo. Tienen que cruzar este salón a pie, sin saltar ni volar. Hay baldosas que ocultan trampas, así que sólo con suerte lograrán pasar hasta la otra puerta.

-¿Y qué pasará si volamos a saltamos?

-Mi Señor Io Akuma se comerá el alma de algún niño inocente de castigo. –Y diciendo esto, el demonio volvió a desaparecer.

-Maldición. –Protestó Yusuke.

-Vamos de una vez. –Propuso Hiei demostrando poca paciencia. –No sé para qué diablos les hacemos caso a sus estúpidas reglas.

Entonces todos comenzaron a cruzar. Koenma y Ogri estaban bastante nerviosos, Genkai, Hiei y Toguro se mantenían bien tranquilos, Yusuke en cambio, estaba bastante excitado. Cuando ya habían pasado más de la mitad de la habitación, en un momento dado, una baldosa que pisó Koenma cedió hacia abajo haciéndolo caer en las oscuras profundidades de un pozo, el sorprendido Dios manoteo por todos lados para aferrarse a algo y lo único que agarró fue el tobillo de Ogri que se encontraba a su lado y lo arrastró detrás de él, por su lado, éste también hizo lo mismo que su Señor, y con tan mala suerte para Hiei, que Ogri se agarró a sus ropas y lo arrastró junto con ellos. Antes de que alguien pudiera ayudarlos, el pozo se volvió a cerrar.

-Eso fue bastante estúpido. –Opinó Yusuke rascándose la cabeza. –Pobrecillos, Hiei estará muy enojado con ellos.

-¡¡Estúpidos!! –Protestó Hiei. -¡¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerme esto?!

Koenma y Ogri estaban bastante asustados de por sí como para prestarle atención a las rabietas de Hiei, así que el pequeño demonio comenzó a mal decirlos en voz baja. El lugar en dónde se encontraban era una especie de pantano cuyas oscuras aguas lodosas llegaban hasta el pecho, en el caso de Koenma y Ogri, o hasta al cuello, en el caso de Hiei. Parecía que no había paredes ni techo.

-¿Q-qué lugar es este? –Preguntó Koenma.

-¡Un pantano, estúpido! ¡¿Acaso no tienes ojos?! –Exclamó Hiei fastidiado.

-Es como si hubiéramos entrado a una dimensión. –Siguió hablando el Dios.

De pronto, entre las tinieblas se escuchó un gruñido que estremeció todo el lugar. Koenma y Ogri se abrazaron muy asustados y Hiei se puso en guardia.

-¿Q-qué fue eso? –Preguntó Ogri.

-¡No sé! –Sollozó el príncipe -¡Tengo miedo, mamá!

-¡Ya cállense! –Les ordenó Hiei. –Seguramente es algún monstruo que planea atacarnos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se sorprendieron los otros -¡Eso no! ¡¡Buuuuaaaaaa!!

-Rayos... –Hiei suspiró fastidiado. "¿Por qué me tocó a mí quedarme con estos dos inútiles?" –Pensó.

El horrible gruñido se volvió a escuchar de nuevo, pero esta vez más cerca. Los tres miraron alrededor sin saber a ciencia cierta por dónde atacaría el monstruo, pues no se lo podía ver por el momento. Y de pronto, ante la sorpresa de los otros dos, Ogri se hundió entre el fango.

-¡¡Ogri!! –Gritó Koenma escarbando inútilmente entre el agua lodosa, al no recibir una respuesta, el príncipe se puso histérico. -¡Noooooo! ¡Mi querido Ogri! ¡Tan bueno que era! ¡Y pensar que le iba a aumentar su sueldo!

-¡¡Ya cállate!! –Gritó el otro muchacho completamente fuera de sí -¡Ya deja de decir tonterías o te mataré!

-Está bien, no te enojes... –sonrió el príncipe mansamente dejando las lágrimas de cocodrilo a un lado.

En ese mismo instante, una horrible criatura emergió del lodo sorprendiendo a los jóvenes. Era un bicho negro parecido a un pulpo pero con una enorme boca llena de dientes como aguja y unos tentáculos serpenteantes que terminaban en una especie de espátula llena de ventosas. Y prisionero en uno de esos tentáculos, estaba un asustadísimo Ogri.

-¡Sálveme de esta bestia, Señor! ¡Sálveme! –Pedía auxilio el ogro.

-Esteee... –Dudó Koenma con los dedos índice nerviosamente pegados entre sí. -¡Sálvalo Hiei! –Ordenó apuntando al malhumorado muchacho.

-¡A mí nadie me da ordenes!

-Bueno. –Asintió el otro asustado y luego agregó suavemente: -Por favor, Hiei, ¿podrías rescatar a mi fiel sirviente? Te prometo que si lo haces te daré inmunidad diplomática y ya nadie del Mundo Espiritual te molestará más.

Hiei lo miró con una fría y dura mirada asesina, y con una expresión de exasperación, se dirigió hacia el monstruo para eliminarlo, no sin dejar oír su opinión.

-Inmunidad diplomática, como no, ese Dios es un &"#()/&&#"$&&/&... –Murmuraba enojado.

Una gota se formó en la cabeza de Koenma.

En aquel pantano que no parecía tener fin, apenas si había árboles, por lo tanto Hiei no tenía casi por dónde saltar y poder atacar a su enemigo. El lodo entorpecía sobremanera su desempeño como guerrero dificultando sus movimientos con la espada o sin ella, pero ya sabía qué hacer, y Koenma lo ayudaría.

-Tú me vas a servir. –Dijo.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

Sin darle tiempo a entender su plan, Hiei trepó rápidamente por el muchacho y se paró sobre sus hombros y tomó impulso para saltar encima del monstruo para hacer uso de su espada. El pequeño demonio cortó un tentáculo de la bestia y rápidamente saltó hacia otra parte del cuerpo del bicho para tomar impulso y saltar hacia otro tentáculo para cortarlo también.

-¡Excelente Hiei! ¡Muy bien hecho! –Festejó Koenma.

-¡No se olviden de mí! –Gritó Ogri.

Cuando Hiei ya estaba por cortar el tentáculo que tenía prisionero a Ogri, las extremidades cortadas por él volvieron a crecer y trataron de atrapar al muchacho, pero él pudo evadirlas y saltó a un pequeño árbol desnudo que había cerca de allí.

-Tendré que intentar hacer otra cosa. –Dijo.

Hiei saltó otra vez hacia Koenma y pisó su cabeza para tomar impulso y saltar sobre el monstruo, el chico sacó su espada otra vez y cortó verticalmente en dos mitades al pulpo negro del pantano, eliminándolo de una vez. O eso creyó, pues las dos mitades del pulpo se formaron en otros dos pulpos y comenzaron a atacarlos.

-¡Maldición! ¡Puede multiplicarse!

-Esto no tendrá fin... –murmuró Koenma.

Sabiendo que sus cortes podrían crear más monstruos, Hiei decidió carbonizarlos y así evitar su multiplicación. Concentrando todo su poder espiritual en su mano derecha, esta se encendió con una llama ardiente, capaz de derretir todo .

-De esta no te salvas. ¡¡YAOENSAKSREKOKUYO!!  
El poderoso poder espiritual de Hiei dio de lleno en los dos pulpos, que inmediatamente se convirtieron en cenizas.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar en dónde se encontraba Io Akuma, el demonio se preparaba para sortear otra esfera, la pobre Shizuru, convertida en zombi, estaba a su lado.

-Saca una bolilla –Le ordenó.

La chica obedeció y del bolillero salió una esfera. Io Akuma tomó la bolilla de cristal y leyó el nombre.

-Y el segundo que se convertirá en zombi será...

Mientras tanto, Ogri se había salvado por los pelos de no quemarse con el poder de Hiei. El peligro ya había pasado por el momento.

-¡Excelente, Hiei! –Aplaudió Koenma. -¿Pero tenías que pisarme así la cabeza? Me dolió. –Protestó el joven frotándosela.

Hiei sonrió malignamente.

-Mientras estén conmigo harán lo que yo quiera.

-Qué autoritario. –Protestó Ogri, y dirigiéndose hacia su Señor, le dijo:

-¿Me va a dar ese aumento Señor Koenma?

-¿Aumento? ¿Cuál aumento?

-¡No se haga el tonto!¡ Cuándo ese monstruo me tenía atrapado bajo el barro pude escuchar lo que decía!

-Bueno, yo... –el príncipe no sabía qué hacer para salir de ese aprieto.

Pero antes de que inventara una excusa, en ese mismo instante y para sorpresa de Hiei y Koenma, Ogri desapareció como por arte de magia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? –Se preguntó Koenma mirando hacia todos lados, -¿En dónde está Ogri? –Entonces miró a su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Ogri fue el elegido. –Comentó seriamente.

-¡Bah! Uno menos de quien preocuparse, busquemos como salir de aquí. –Ordenó Hiei sin demostrar sentimiento alguno.

-Que insensible... –Murmuró Koenma, y sintió miedo tener que estar al lado de un sujeto así. –Por lo menos ya no tendré que aumentarle el sueldo.

Hiei lo miró de reojo. "¿Y él me dice a mí insensible?" –Pensó.

Pasaron unos minutos caminando por el pantano, cuando otro de esos pulpos emergió del barro y atrapó a Koenma con sus tentáculos.

-¡¡Sálvame, Hiei!! –Pidió el príncipe asustadísimo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Otra vez? –Se quejó Hiei, e inmediatamente fue a salvar al Dios usando su poder espiritual, pero apenas lo hubo deshecho, más de esos bichos comenzaron a salir por todos lados.

-Esto se está poniendo feo... –murmuró Koenma que estaba espalda contra espalda con Hiei.

-Tendremos que trabajar en equipo si queremos salir con vida de este lugar. –Propuso el otro muchacho.

Koenma asintió y los dos tuvieron que luchar hombro con hombro contra esas horribles criaturas. Pero cuando ya casi habían exterminado a todas, el último pulpo negro logró atrapar a Hiei por la pierna y lo levantó al cielo, pero este pudo liberarse haciéndole su poder antes de que el ácido de las ventosas en los tentáculos le cortara la pierna. Malherido, Hiei cayó al lodo como un saco de papas. Preocupado, Koenma fue a socorrer al chico y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Esa herida se ve bastante fea. –Opinó el príncipe al ver la pierna con la carne al descubierto cuando Hiei se subió a un árbol para examinar sus heridas.

-Esto no es nada, sigamos. –Replicó con indiferencia.

-Si expones esas heridas a esta inmunda agua lodosa, podrías contaminarte de una infección mortal. Mejor deja que te lleve sobre mis hombros. –Propuso Koenma.

-¡Eso jamás! –Se negó escandalizado.

-Hazme caso, Hiei, es por tu bien. Recuerda que dijiste que si queríamos salir con vida de este lugar, tendríamos que trabajar juntos. –Replicó seriamente el Príncipe, -cuando salgamos de este lugar, trataré de curarte todo lo que pueda.-Su tono de voz sonaba casi como una orden, y por primera vez, Hiei sintió el peso de la mirada de un verdadero Dios en Koenma, a quien ya no pudo seguir contrariando.

Murmurando maldiciones, Hiei subió a los hombros de Koenma y así siguieron su camino por el pantano, en dónde, por suerte, ya no volvieron a encontrar más monstruos. Pasaron bastante tiempo tratando de encontrar una salida, pero al fin encontraron un hoyo que estaba suspendido en el cielo gris, y arriesgándose a no saber lo que pasaría, de un salto pudieron ser succionados por él y llegar hasta otra parte del laberinto. Y ya a salvo, el príncipe Koenma cumplió su promesa y mejoró las heridas de Hiei, a quien sólo le quedó una leve herida que lo hacía cojear.

-Más te vale que no le cuentes a nadie sobre lo que pasó. –Amenazó Hiei antes de seguir andando por el laberinto.

-Está bien, como tú quieras. –asintió nervioso Koenma. "¡Pero qué tímido es!" –Pensó asombrado.

Entonces ambos tuvieron que seguir andando por los corredores de aquel endemoniado laberinto.


	22. Kurama y las Aves Demoníacas

**Capítulo 21: Kurama y las Aves Demoníacas **

Ya un poco repuesto por la pérdida de su hermana, Kuwabara seguía a los demás en la serie de pasadizos que tenía el laberinto.

-Bendita idea de la bruja esa de convencer a Io Torimaki hacer este horrible juego. –Protestó Mori, que estaba bastante cansado de tanto caminar.

Al escucharlo, Kuwabara lo tomó de la solapa del saco y lo levantó del suelo.

-¡Si vuelves a decir algo en contra de Genkai, juro que te romperé todos los huesos!

-Si no fuera por ella tu hermana aún estaría contigo. –Replicó desafiante.

El pobre muchacho no supo qué contestarle, pero se moría de rabia y ganas por golpearlo.

-No había manera de saber lo que iba a pasar. –Dijo Kurama tranquilamente. –Pero era mejor conseguir el tiempo necesario para salvar al Mundo Humano y a Koenma. Tengo esperanzas en que podamos rescatar a Seiryu y a quien sea que conviertan en zombi más adelante derrotando a Io Akuma.

Con un gruñido, Kuwabara soltó a Mori, quien decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

-Tienes razón, Kurama. –Asintió Kuwabara. –Trataré de tener esperanzas y acabar con ese desgraciado y recuperar a mi hermana. No vale la pena perder energía con este gordo.

Después de unos minutos, todos entraron a un enorme y bellísimo jardín, que contrastaba bastante con la tétrica estructura del laberinto en el que habían estado. Aunque estaba encerrado en cuatro paredes, no tenía techo y se podía ver el hermoso cielo azul.

-¡Qué bonito! –Exclamó Keiko extasiada entre tanta belleza.

-¡Puh! –Segundó el pequeño Puu en los brazos de la chica también muy contento.

-¡Tienes razón! –Se maravilló Botán.

-¿Cómo puede estar aquí el cielo azul si el demonio lo volvió negro? –Preguntó Kuwabara sorprendido. -¡Si este es otro acertijo que me ahorquen!

Tanaka y Mori también miraban a su alrededor, bastante sorprendidos, pero era sólo Kurama quien demostraba algo de preocupación en su semblante. Había algo extraño en todo eso... como si sólo fuera una distracción. Como sí...

-¡No toquen nada! –Ordenó el muchacho.

Pero fue tarde, inocentemente Keiko se había sentado en uno de los preciosos bancos que estaban desparramados por todo el jardín sujetos a las paredes. Y entonces, sin darles tiempo a nada, desde la pared que estaba detrás de la chica, salió otra gigantesca pared que dividió en dos al jardín. Kurama, Tanaka y Keiko habían sido separados de Kuwabara, Botán y Mori, quedando cada grupo al otro lado de la pared.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –Preguntó Keiko afligida al verse atrapada.

-No te preocupes –Le sonrió Kurama. –Sólo tenemos que seguir adelante.

-¿Y los demás?

-Estarán bien, confía en ellos, Keiko.

Pero ella no estaba tan tranquila, estaba triste y deprimida. Mientras abrazaba a un preocupado Puu, dijo:

-Lo siento, es mi culpa que haya pasado esto...

-Claro que no –Kurama puso su mano en el hombro de Keiko, -tú no sabías lo que iba a pasar, nadie lo sabía, tranquilízate, ¿crees que a Yuske le gustaría verte así?

-Creo que no –Dijo Keiko mientras asentía y sonreía tristemente.

Tanaka los miraba desde cierta distancia, en el poco tiempo que había estado con ellos, el mercenario había comenzado a admirar la amistad y por sobretodo la sinceridad que había en el trato que se daban. Él nunca había estado con personas tan espontáneas.

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar y a caerse poco a poco hasta no quedar nada de él y dejando solo un enorme precipicio que parecía no tener fin, ya que no se vía suelo alguno. Parecía que había otro cielo en vez de un precipicio. Kurama y Keiko habrían caído definitivamente hacia abajo si no fuera porque el muchacho utilizó su látigo rosa para amarrar una de las patas de los bancos para jalarlos luego hacia él, ya que los bancos habían quedado suspendidos en el aire sujetos a las paredes. Kurama se sentó con una asustada Keiko en el banco y procedió a mirar a su alrededor. Tanaka también se había salvado, puesto que al ver lo que estaba sucediendo y como estaba al lado de uno de los bancos, había tenido tiempo de subir a uno, salvando así su vida. Kurama y Tanaka se miraron, los bancos en que estaban se encontraban separados uno al lado del otro por lo menos 3 metros.

-Creo que estamos metidos en un problema muy grave. –Comentó el muchacho tranquilamente.

-Así parece. –Asintió Tanaka.

Entonces, un grito como de un águila resonó por todo el lugar, estremeciéndolo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Keiko asustada.

-No lo sé. –Respondió Kurama mirando a su alrededor.

De repente, varias aves negras de aspecto horrible, mezcla fénix mezcla cuervo, de dos cabezas y del tamaño de una camioneta 4 por 4, vinieron volando desde los cielos de arriba y de abajo con toda la intención de acabar con los intrusos. Tanaka sacó su arma y les disparó, pero no les hizo ningún daño, Kurama utilizó su **Fukaemuyi para cortarlas, logró hacerles daño a varias aves, pero dos caían cuatro volvían.**

** -¡Esto será interminable! –Protestó el muchacho preocupado. Keiko se encontraba arrodillada detrás de él muerta de miedo abrazando a Puu. Las aves demoníacas comenzaron a arreciar con más fuerza y lograron herir varias veces a Kurama con sus afiladas y puntiagudas uñas de las patas.**

** -¡Kurama! –Se horrorizó la joven al verlo arrodillándose de dolor.**

** Un ave logró atrapar al muchacho por los hombros hundiéndole las uñas en la carne y se lo llevó hacia abajo desapareciendo entre las nubes.**

** -¡¡Kuramaaaaa!! –Gritó Keiko afligida, pero ya no había nada que hacer, esas aves gigantescas se lo habían llevado.**

** Los monstruos alados que quedaron, centraron entonces su atención en Keiko y Tanaka y comenzaron a atacarlos. La chica se defendía como podía, pero el mercenario, que era un luchador, podía defenderse con sus puños y patadas. En un momento dado, Keiko se arrinconó en el banco asustada y lastimada, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir defendiéndose.**

** -Yuske... –Gimió la chica llamando a su amigo mientras abrazaba a Puu presa del pánico y la desesperanza. Era su fin, estaba cansada de luchar.¡Cómo le hubiera gustado decirle cuánto lo amaba! **

** Cuando una de las aves se abalanzó hacia la muchacha para despedazarla, Tanaka tomó una inesperada decisión y saltó hacia el banco en donde estaba Keiko cayendo al frente de ella para luego ser él la presa del ave en ves de Keiko. Las garras de animal atravesaron su cuerpo y la sangre salpicó por todos lados. Keiko estaba muda por la impresión y la actitud del mercenario.**

** -¡¡LÁTIGO DE ROSAAA!! **

** El grito de Kurama resonó en todo el lugar y un látigo de espinas resurgió desde abajo para envolver al ave que tenía atrapado a Tanaka y la apretó hasta rebanarla en pedazos dejando así libre al hombre, quien cayó gravemente herido en manos de Keiko. El látigo de rosa de Kurama se agarró a otro banco he izó a Kurama quien se había liberado de aquellas molestas criaturas. Ya parado arriba del banco, el muchacho procedió con su plan.**

** -¡¡FUKAEMUYI!!**  
Con su movimiento de sus brazos, los pétalos de rosa se hicieron presentes y comenzaron a cortar a las aves que entonces huyeron espantadas hacia abajo y arriba, momento que Kurama aprovechó para concretar la última fase de su plan. Sacando una semilla de su manga, el muchacho la hizo germinar en una enredadera y la utilizó alargando las extremidades de la planta para que cubriera las partes de arriba y abajo del jardín, como si fueran un techo y un piso improvisado. Kurama lo había hecho justo a tiempo, ya que más aves demoníacas habían regresado en un número mayor, pero esta vez, no pudieron entrar.

Entonces, el muchacho, de un brinco llegó hasta el banco en dónde se encontraban Keiko, Puu y Tanaka.

-¡Ayúdame, Kurama! -Pidió la chica, -¡él está muy mal!

El muchacho se arrodilló y revisó al mercenario. Realmente estaba muy mal, tenía los pulmones perforados, no había nada que hacer. Entonces Kurama movió negativamente la cabeza ante la preocupada mirada de la chica.

-¡Él me salvó la vida cuando una de esas cosas quiso atraparme, él se interpuso!–Sollozó Keiko y abrazó a Kurama. El chico puso compasivamente su mano en el hombro del moribundo Tanaka.

-Gracias.

Tanaka pudo sonreír, le agradaba aquel muchacho, parecía muy noble y gentil, pero tenía la impresión de que también era tan frío como lo era él.

-... Yo... no sé por qué lo hice...

-No hables, tienes que conservar tus fuerzas. –Le aconsejó Kurama, pero Tanaka quiso seguir hablando, como si quisiera desahogarse.

-... Los envidio... nunca he estado con gente como ustedes... tan... tan sinceros... tan amigos... –Miró a Keiko -... Una niña tan inocente no debería estar pasando por esto...

-Ya no hables más –volvió a pedir el muchacho, -si nos encontramos con Genkai ella podrá curarte.

Tanaka sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-... ¡Oh ella...! ...Siento mucho lo que le hice... es una buena mujer... Lo-lo siento...perdónenme...

-No te preocupes, estás perdonado. –Lo tranquilizó Kurama, he inmediatamente la presión que le ejercía la mano de Tanaka en el brazo del muchacho, desapareció. Kurama cerró los ojos del mercenario arrepentido y rezó una pequeña plegaria por él. Keiko se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Tanaka había muerto.

-Él se arrepintió sinceramente de su maldad y ahora podrá irse al cielo –Dijo Kurama al levantarse y luego miró a Keiko. –Vámonos de aquí, que la muerte de Tanaka no haya sido en vano.

-¿Tú estás bien? –Le preguntó preocupada la chica al notar sus heridas.

-Yo estoy bien, -mintió –ahora vámonos antes de que esas criaturas rompan las enredaderas.

La chica asintió y se secó las lágrimas de su triste semblante, Kurama la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a saltar sobre cada banco hasta llegar a una puerta lejana, para salir finalmente de aquel lugar, mientras las aves demoníacas luchaban inútilmente en romper las enredaderas.


	23. Kuwabara y el Reto Final

**Capítulo 22: Kuwabara y el Reto Final**

Ya habían pasado quince minutos y Io Akuma le ordenó a su nuevo zombi que sacara otra esfera de cristal. Mecánicamente, Ogri así lo hizo. Entonces, Io tomó la esfera y sonrió.

Kuwabara, Botán y Mori habían esperado inútilmente detrás de la pared, y ni siquiera la espada espiritual de Kuwabara había podido con ese odioso muro.

-Ellos ya se habrán marchado –protestó Mori, -vámonos ya.

-¡Escúchame estúpido! –Kuwabara tomó nuevamente a Mori por la solapa de su fino traje. -¡Yo no soy de esos que abandonan a sus amigos así nada más!

-Si tienes esa actitud no creo que le devuelva a esa vieja su templo –se burló el empresario.

Cuando Kuwabara alzó su puño para darle un buen golpe en el rostro para educarlo, Mori desapareció, haciendo que el pobre chico cayera al suelo por culpa de su propio impulso.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos pasó?! –Preguntó enfurecido levantándose del suelo. -¿Acaso él puede desaparecer a voluntad?

-No lo creo –dijo Botán pensativa. –Yo pienso que fue elegido por Io Akuma para que sea un zombi.

-Pues merecido que lo tiene –se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, y dirigiéndose hacia la salida del jardín, dijo: -Vámonos Botán, estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, hay un mundo que salvar.

Botán se rió divertida y fue tras él.

Como Kuwabara y Botán, no eran muy... digamos... despiertos, se la pasaron andando en círculos por los mismos corredores del centro del laberinto por un buen rato.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Botán al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, -¡estamos caminando en círculos!

-¡¿Qué?! –se sorprendió el muchacho. –Con razón se me hacía conocido esa mancha en la pared...

Botán lo miró fastidiada.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por allá esta vez?

Kuwabara asintió y ambos se fueron por la izquierda del corredor en vez del de la derecha, que era el que siempre tomaban. Esta vez pudieron ir más lejos y llegaron hasta una puerta, y en cuanto la atravesaron, se encontraron en una basta llanura nevada.

-¡Esto es increíble! –se sorprendió la muchacha, -¡es como si fuera otra dimensión!

-Y no hay ni paredes ni puertas. –Opinó Kuwabara.

Un viento helado sopló.

-¡¿No hay puertas?! –Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente se volvieron y se dieron con que la puerta por dónde habían entrado ya no estaba, sólo había más nieve.

-¡¡Nooooo!!-Gritó Kuwabara tirándose de los pelos. -¡¿Y ahora cómo vamos a salir de aquí?!

-No lo sé... –Gimió Botán desesperanzada. –Pero creo que no nos queda otra que seguir caminando.

Así, ambos amigos, debieron seguir su camino por esos fríos parajes. Caminaron por bastante tiempo y no encontraron nada más que nieve y viento muy frío.

-Brrrrrrr, cada vez hace más frió... –Se quejó Botán soplándose las manos muerta de frío.

Kuwabara se sacó su saco verde del uniforme de su colegio y se lo puso a la chica.

-Pero Kuwabara... –Se sorprendió –Te morirás de frió.

-No importa. –El muchacho hinchó orgullosamente su pecho. –Soy un hombre y debo sacrificarme por una mujer en peligro... Además... –Kuwabara hizo la señal del amor con sus manos, -¡Yukina no me perdonará si no soy amable con una de sus fieles sirvientes!

-¡¿A quién le dices sirviente, tonto!? –Se molestó Botán y le dio un terrible coscorrón en la cabeza que lo dejó tirado en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y un buen chichón.

-Para que te eduques. –La chica se cruzó de brazos.

En ese momento empezó a soplar un viento muy frío, demasiado para poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo, pero eso no resultó ser lo peor comparado con las criaturas de hielo con forma humana que comenzaron a salir del suelo nevado.

-¡¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?! –se sorprendió Kuwabara poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

Botán corrió a refugiarse detrás de él justo a tiempo, ya que esos horribles hombres de hielo comenzaron a atacarlos con filosas navajas de hielo en lugar de utilizar sus manos. Kuwabara tubo que hacer uso de su espada espiritual para cortarlos en pedazos a cada uno de ellos, pero lamentablemente, cuando al fin creía haber acabado con todos, volvían a surgir más de ellos.

-¡Esto no se acaba nunca! –Protestó el muchacho al terminar de partir en dos a cuatro de esas criaturas.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! –Sugirió su amiga.

Ambos comenzaron a correr apresuradamente por la nieve seguidos de cerca por esas criaturas.

-Debe de haber una forma de salir de este lugar. –Dijo Kuwabara.

Entonces, ambos llegaron hasta una gigantesca pared de hielo que les cortaba definitivamente la huída.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Preguntó Botán afligida mientras miraba nerviosamente hacia el lugar de dónde venían.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No soy adivino! –Exclamó Kuwabara poniéndose en guardia para esperar a las criaturas.

Pero antes de que estas aparecieran, una gran inscripción apareció en aquel helado muro de hielo. Kuwabara y Botán, asombrados, leyeron lo que estaba grabado.

UDTCCSS...?

Cada letra medía por lo menos el doble de la estatura de Kuwabara, semejante inscripción solo era comparable con el enigma que representaba.

-¿Pero qué rayos es esto? –El muchacho fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Son letras. –Contestó el pequeño demonio azul en cuanto apareció al lado de Botán.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, imbécil! ¿Crees que soy un tonto? –se molestó Kuwabara, e inmediatamente tomó al pobre demonio por las alas y se las estiró frenéticamente mientras exigía una buena explicación.

-¡Es sólo un acertijo! ¡Tienen que adivinar qué letra viene después de las siguientes!

-¿Y qué pasará si lo adivinamos? –le preguntó Botán.

-Una puerta aparecerá y entonces podrán salir de este lugar.

Kuwabara soltó al demonio y preguntó:

-¿Y si no podemos?

-Tendrán que quedarse en este lugar para siempre. –Contestó acomodándose las estropeadas alas, y ya más tranquilo, desapareció.

Botán y Kuwabara se miraron consternados. ¡En qué problema tan difícil se encontraban!

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Botán nerviosamente. –Los más inteligentes del grupo no están con nosotros. ¡Nos costará muchísimo solucionarlo!

-¿Acaso estás insinuando que no somos inteligentes? –se ofendió Kuwabara.

-Bueno, no tanto como Kurama o Genkai. –Sonrió la chica con la frente perlada por el sudor.

Aunque el orgulloso muchacho no lo quería aceptar, su amiga tenía razón en lo que decía.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Vamos a quedarnos para siempre en este lugar! –exclamó Kuwabara y cayó al suelo de rodillas tirándose los cabellos frenéticamente. Botán lo observaba muy avergonzada.

Pero antes de que se pusieran a pensar seriamente en el acertijo, llegaron al fin los hombres de hielo que los perseguían, dispuestos a acabarlos.

-¡Botán! ¡Tú trata de resolver eso mientras tanto yo acabo con esas cosas! –pidió Kuwabara mientras materializaba su espada espiritual y se lanzaba al ataque.

-¡Ah claro! ¡Tú lo más fácil! ¿No?

Molesta, la muchacha se puso a trabajar con su mente para tratar de encontrar la solución a ese odioso acertijo. Probó varias soluciones, pero no logró dar con la correcta y ya se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa.

-¡Botaaaán! ¡Date prisaaaa! –Pidió el chico bastante desesperado, pues las criaturas no cesaban de llegar en grandes números a pesar de que él ya había destruido a docenas de ellos.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –festejó Botán golpeando con su puño cerrado la palma de su otra mano, -¡la respuesta está en las matemáticas!

-¡Dilo ya! –las bestias ya estaban encima de Kuwabara.

-¡La respuesta es...!

Y Botán desapareció, dejando a un consternado Kuwabara con la boca muy abierta.

-¡Rayos, Botán! ¡Ni siquiera dijiste algo! ¡¿A dónde rayos te metiste?! ¡No me dejes solo!

Pero la chica de pelo azul no dio muestras de su existencia, entonces Kuwabara cayó en cuenta de que ya habían pasado los quince minutos para que uno de ellos sea el elegido para convertirse en zombi, y con tan mala suerte, que le tocó justo a su amiga cuando ya había descubierto la solución al odioso acertijo.

-¡Ese Io Akuma me las pagará! –protestó muy enfadado mientras seguía peleando con los interminables hombres de hielo.

No le quedaba otra, tendría que pensar él mismo en el acertijo, pero tenía la mente demasiado dispersa como para hacer eso, entonces, mientras luchaba, trató de recordar los consejos de Genkai para resolver acertijos cuando entraron al laberinto.

No aísles ni limites tu mente, tonto;

Piensa en el enunciado del acertijo y sus restricciones;

Si no encuentras una salida busca otro enfoque, otro camino, no tienes que entrar en un círculo vicioso;

No te desesperes si no encuentras la solución, toma aire fresco, ventila tu mente (si es que la tienes) ¡y vuelve a intentarlo! ¿No vayas a perder, no?.

Kuwabara frunció el entrecejo y trató de concentrarse mientras peleaba. ¿Cómo era el acertijo? UDTCCSS...? ¿Qué letra les seguía? ¿Cuál sería la solución? Botán había dicho que tenía que ver con las matemáticas...¿matemáticas? Si ella lo había resuelto, él también lo lograría. ¿Matemáticas? ¿Uno más uno? ¿Acaso sería dos? ¿dos? ¿uno, dos, tres? ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Ya lo tenía!!

Llenándose el pecho de aire. Kuwabara gritó su respuesta:

-¡¡La solución es esta!!: ¡¡UDTCCSS son las iniciales de uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, entonces la inicial que les sigue es la O del número ocho!!

El muro comenzó a temblar y las letras del acertijo se borraron y en cuenta de ellas apareció una puerta, a la que Kuwabara rápidamente abrió para pasar al otro lado. Cuando cerró la puerta, apoyó pesadamente su espalda en ella y suspiró aliviado, y cuando asimiló lo que había hecho, no pudo aguantar su felicidad.

-¡¡Siiiiiiii!! ¡¡Adiviné correctamente!! ¡¡No soy ningún tonto!!–saltó alegremente, y luego se detuvo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, -lástima que nadie lo vio. Ni la pobre Botán siquiera. –Puso cara de desafortunado y se fue caminando hacia otro sector del laberinto.

-Me hubiera gustado que el tonto de Urameshi estuviera aquí para demostrarle que soy más inteligente que él –Pero enseguida levantó el ánimo y comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, -¡Ah! ¡Pero ya verá cuando juguemos a los acertijos! ¡Le daré una buena sorpresa! ¡¡Wa ha ha ha!!


	24. ¡Eres la Maestra de yusuke!

**Capítulo 23: ¡Eres la Maestra de Yuske!**

Yusuke, Genkai y Toguro seguían dando vueltas por el extraño e intrincado laberinto, resolviendo acertijos y peleando con monstruos. Yusuke, que no podía con su genio, decía de vez en cuando alguna tontería, Toguro respondía a veces al muchacho con su típica seriedad, pero era Genkai quien no le dirigía la palabra a Yusuke, directamente casi lo estaba ignorando.

"Esto ya me está cansando –pensó Toguro, -¿qué diablos les habrá pasado a estos dos?"

Cuando doblaron una esquina del laberinto, se dieron con un callejón sin salida, lo que sorprendió a los tres.

-Qué raro –dijo Yusuke, -no nos habíamos encontrado con algo así antes.

-Siempre hay una primera vez –comentó Toguro.

-Eso es cierto –asintió el muchacho sonriente.

Curioso, Yusuke colocó su mano en la pared que bloqueaba el pasillo.

-Qué raro, está caliente.

Genkai y Toguro abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente con el descubrimiento de su razonamiento.

-¡Apártate de esa pared! –exclamó Toguro.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, varios brazos grises salieron de la pared y atraparon al desprevenido muchacho empujándolo hacia el interior del muro, en dónde desapareció.

-¡Yuske! –exclamó Genkai preocupada dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la pared y extendiendo su brazo derecho para apuntar con su índice y realizar el ReiGun.

Pero por más poderoso que fuera su ReiGun, no le hizo ningún daño al muro, ni siquiera un pequeño rasguño. Genkai bajó el brazo desesperanzada.

-Él va a estar bien –dijo Toguro tranquilamente con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-Lo sé –replicó la maestra del ReikouHadouken sin demostrar la preocupación que sentía por su aprendiz. –Sigamos adelante.

En silencio, volvieron a retomar su camino. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Toguro decidió enterarse de lo que quería saber.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada con Urameshi?

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Ella no demostró sorpresa.

-No me engañas, se nota que algo malo pasó entre ustedes.

-Eso no tiene por qué importarte.

-Me importa Yuske Urameshi, él no está bien, creo que está triste –miró a su antigua compañera. –Y creo que a ti no te interesa.

Genkai guardó silencio.

-Eso no me lo esperaba de ti, Genkai, me has decepcionado.

-¿Tú me hablas de decepción? –ella sonrió irónicamente. –Abandonaste a tus amigos, me abandonaste a mí y abandonaste todo por un capricho tuyo, eres la persona menos indicada para sentirse decepcionada.

Toguro sonrió.

-Me atrapaste, Genkai, eres inteligente, -dejó de sonreír. –Pero creo que ahora tu orgullo te impide pensar correctamente.

Genkai nada dijo, pero sabía que él tenía razón.

En ese momento entraron a un gran salón, un salón común y corriente, que no tenía nada, estaba completamente vacío, sólo una gran cantidad de diversas armas de filo colgaban de las paredes. Pero ambos sintieron que había algo extraño en el ambiente. El aire estaba viciado. Entonces, para el sobresalto de los dos, la puerta se cerró herméticamente detrás de ellos.

-Esto no me gusta –comentó preocupado Toguro mirando hacia todos lados para luego mirar hacia la anciana, -y tampoco me gusta tu feo aspecto.

Genkai lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cállate, por lo menos no soy tan cobarde como para huir del paso natural del tiempo.

-Pero si eres tan cobarde como para abandonar a tu alumno.

Ya sacada de las casillas, Genkai se lanzó en contra de su ex compañero con la intención de propinarle una poderosa patada, a la que el desprevenido Toguro la recibió en pleno rostro lanzándolo pesadamente al suelo. Enfurecido, el hombre se levantó del suelo y se sacó los estropeados anteojos negros.

-Esta me la vas a pagar.

Al terminar de decir esto, le lanzó un gran puñetazo a la que la mujer pudo esquivar, pero Toguro ya estaba esperando esta reacción y volvió a atacar con una seguidilla de puñetazos sucesivos. Genkai pudo bloquear casi todos los golpes, menos el último, que la alcanzó en el estómago, tal impacto la lanzó contra la pared.

-Ahora vas a ver el poder que he conseguido entrenando en el peor de los infiernos. –Toguro trató de aumentar su poder al máximo, pero nada sucedió, lo que lo dejó bastante perplejo.

-¡Ha ha ha! ¿Ése es tu gran poder espiritual? ¡Eres patético! –se burló Genkai levantándose del suelo, -yo te demostraré lo que es el poder.

Genkai apuntó a Toguro con su dedo índice.

-¡¡REIGUN!!

Pero también ningún poder espiritual pudo ser emitido por ella, y esta vez Toguro fue quien se burló.

-Veo que tú tampoco puedes usar tu patético poder espiritual, en ese caso... –el hombre tomó una de las enormes espadas medievales europeas que estaban colgadas en la pared –usaremos esto.

-Como tú quieras. –Genkai sonrió y tomo un par de espadas chinas. –Comencemos.

-Vamos a resolver nuestras diferencias ahora. –Sonrió el hombre.

-Me muero por hacerlo. –Replicó la anciana.

Entonces, Genkai y Toguro comenzaron a pelear con las espadas con una destreza increíble, propia de sus habilidades. Ambos tenían la frenética idea de matarse metida en la cabeza, no podían razonar claramente en lo que hacían, por lo tanto no intentaban detenerse, sólo querían matarse el uno al otro.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que esa habitación estaba impregnada de un gas invisible que provocaba inmediatamente una reacción violenta para quien lo aspirara. Anulaba todo poder espiritual y todo pensamiento racional e incitaba a tomar las armas de la pared y a matar con ellas a su 'contrincante' como sea, aquella espadas podían eliminar hasta un poderoso espíritu. La violencia aumentaba si había algún resentimiento entre las personas que entraban allí, y la única manera de salir de ese transe, era morir o matar al otro.

La violenta pelea entre Genkai y Toguro iba haciéndose cada vez más terrible, ambos se lastimaban mutuamente y la sangre regaba todo el lugar.

-Detesto verte así de vieja, ¡¡debes morir!! –La espada de Toguro atravesó el hombro de Genkai logrando arrancarle un gemido de dolor. –Y no mereces ser maestra de Urameshi, ¡¡tú lo abandonaste!!

-¡¡No!! –Genkai clavó una de sus espadas en el muslo de Toguro, haciéndolo arrodillarse de dolor, -¡yo no lo abandoné! ¡¡él me odia!!

Ambos sacaron sus espadas del cuerpo del otro y saltaron hacia atrás para guardar un poco de distancia y reunir fuerzas para seguir peleando. Estaban muy lastimados y respiraban dificultosamente.

-Entonces no mereces ser su maestra.

-No. –Genkai trató de que la tristeza no gobernara su corazón. ¿Cómo podía haberse encariñado tanto con Yuske?

-¿Te duele, verdad? –Sonrió Toguro. –No te preocupes, yo acabaré con tu dolor. –Y diciendo esto, se lanzó otra vez al ataque.

Toguro y Genkai volvieron a enzarzarse en una feroz batalla, los golpes de espadas iban y venían, pero todas eran interceptadas y ninguna lograba dar en el blanco. Entonces, ambos hicieron un rápido movimiento especial y Toguro logró atravesar uno de los costados de Genkai, pero ella le había hundido la espada china en su abdomen, atravesándolo también, pero este último, fue un golpe mortal. Toguro cayó al suelo de rodillas al igual que Genkai.

-Ganaste. –Dijo Toguro. –Ahora puedes ir a buscar a Urameshi y arreglar las cosas con él.

-To-Toguro. –Tartamudeó Genkai al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho. La influencia del gas había terminado.

-Muéstrame a la antigua Genkai. –Pidió.

La mujer obedeció y a duras penas pudo utilizar su recuperado poder espiritual para rejuvenecer, convirtiéndose entonces en una hermosa jovencita. Toguro sonrió y pasó suavemente su mano por la mejilla de Genkai.

-Yuske Urameshi es un buen muchacho, algo bruto pero bueno al fin. No desprecies su amistad, ya que el dolor que puedas provocarle podría conducirlo a un mal camino. ¡Tú eres su maestra! Y como tal no te dejes llevar por las manías del muchacho. –Hizo una pausa –Ahora vete de aquí, encuentra a Urameshi y acaben con ese maldito demonio.

Genkai asintió y volvió a su aspecto anterior. Entonces, cada uno sacó lentamente la espada del cuerpo del otro. Genkai ayudó a Toguro a sentarse apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-Sé cómo derrotar a ese demonio... –Pudo decir su amigo.

-¡¿Qué...?!

Toguro miró a su amiga a los ojos y siguió:

-Mientras estuve en ese infierno me esteré de muchas cosas, acércate y te lo diré.

Genkai así lo hizo y Toguro le murmuró al oído lo que sabía. Cuando terminó, ambos se miraron.

-Esta es la mejor y la más rápida manera de derrotarlo sin que ustedes arriesguen su vida. Io Akuma es todavía muy poderoso para todos ustedes juntos. Pelear con él sería un suicidio.

-No me gusta mucho ganarle así.

-Te entiendo... –Sonrió Toguro.

-Voy a curarte. –Dijo ella colocando sus manos en el abdomen del hombre.

-No. –Toguro la detuvo. –Debes guardar tus fuerzas para recuperarte y luchar en contra de Io Akuma. Yo estaré bien, vete de aquí.

-Gracias por haberme salvado de morir, me sorprendió mucho el que hayas aparecido así de repente.

-No fue nada, tu discípulo me demostró lo que es la amistad. Ahora hazme caso y vete de una vez.

Obediente, Genkai se puso de pie decididamente.

-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver. –Sonrió Toguro.

-Lo sé.

Entonces Genkai se dirigió a paso decidido hacia la puerta de salida y se fue de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Siempre admiré tu fortaleza, pero Urameshi admira tu interior sin importarle que ya está vieja... –Murmuró Toguro antes de caer mortalmente desmayado al suelo.

Y en otro lugar, la zombi Botán sacó una bola de cristal del bolillero.

-Esto sí es lo que yo llamo tener suerte. –Sonrió Io Akuma al leer el nombre en la esfera.


	25. La Venganza de Yusuke

**Capítulo 24: La Venganza de Yusuke**

Keiko caminaba solitariamente por uno de los recodos más oscuros del laberinto, anteriormente se había separado de Kurama por culpa de una trampa, ahora estaba sola y muerta de miedo, esperaba encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a salir de allí.

-Yuske, ojalá estuvieras conmigo... –murmuró la pobre niña abrazando a un preocupado Puu.

En otro lugar, Yusuke estaba desmayado y sujeto a la pared por varias manos que salían de ella. Poco a poco se fue despertando y tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado.

-¡Pero qué demonios...! –Protestó el chico tratando de liberarse de esas extrañas ataduras al darse cuenta de su situación. -¡Qué cosas tan asquerosas! ¡Puuuaaaaajjjjj!

Por más que forcejeó por un buen rato, no pudo siquiera liberarse de una sola mano, ya que si utilizaba más fuerza, más lo apretaban.

-No podrás librarte de esas manos si no resuelves un acertijo. –Dijo el pequeño demonio azul al aparecer al lado de él.

-¿Un acertijo? ¡Siempre apareces para darme malas noticias! ¡Maldito demonio!

Sin hacerle caso a las protestas del muchacho, Daku siguió hablando:

-El acertijo está en aquella pared. –Señaló hacia un muro que estaba al frente de Yusuke.

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo muy molesto y lo leyó.

"Cien patos metidos en un cajón. ¿Cuántas patas y picos son?"

-¡Eso es fácil! ¡Son doscientas patas y cien picos! –Yusuke se rió desaforadamente creyéndose victorioso, pero las manos no lo soltaron.

-No. Fallaste. –Sonrió el demonio.

-¡Pero si es la única solución!

-No lo es, hay otra.

Yusuke perdió completamente la poca paciencia que tenía.

-¡¿Cómo crees que resuelva eso si ni siquiera puedo entender lo que dice?!

-Ese es tu problema, ¡¡ha ha ha!! –Con los ojos desorbitados de placer, el bicho desapareció.

-¡¡Maldito &$$/"#$/¨"&!!$" bicho y la #&/(&"#"#$&"$"#&&!!

Ya más calmado después de haberse descargado insultando al diablillo, Yusuke se dedicó a tratar de resolver lo imposible. Pasaron cinco minutos de penosos intentos de pensar intensamente, pero el muchacho no había nacido para esas cosas.

-Es inútil, por más que lo intente no logro entenderlo. –Yusuke suspiró derrotado.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido, Keiko apareció por la esquina y a Yusuke le pareció ver a un ángel.

-¡Yuske! ¡Eres tú! –La chica corrió llena de alegría hasta él, pero al ver las manos sujetándolo, se detuvo en seco, horrorizada. -¡¿Pero qué cosas son esas?!

-Son manos, tonta. ¿Acaso estás ciega? –Contestó fastidiado.

-¡¡No me digas tonta!! –Keiko le propinó una feroz cachetada que dejó al muchacho bastante adolorido.

-¡Ya basta, Keiko y escúchame de una vez! ¿Ves aquella pared? Allí hay un acertijo que hay que resolver, entonces estas cosas me soltarán, es la única forma de liberarme. –Miró a la chica a los ojos, esperanzado. –Yo sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder resolverlo en unos segundos.

-¿En serio crees eso, Yuske? –Preguntó Keiko ruborizada.

-¡Claro! Vives comiéndote los libros desde que te conozco. No sabes hacer otra cosa. –Comentó el muchacho impertinentemente.

-¡¡Eres un estúpido!! –La chica volvió a golpear a Yusuke.

-Ay... Creo que mejor me quedo atado aquí... –Protestó.

Suspirando muy molesta, Keiko se dio media vuelta y fijó su atención en el acertijo y lo leyó.

-Eso es fácil –sonrió feliz, -ya lo hice en la escuela y conozco la solución. –Tomó aire y dijo:

-Son cuatro patas y dos picos, pues... sólo **metí-dos **en un cajón.

Y en ese instante, las manos soltaron a Yusuke y desaparecieron en la pared. Sin darse cuenta y sin poder dominar su emoción, el chico abrazó a Keiko lleno de alegría. La muchacha no lo podía creer, se quedó muda y quieta. Puu estaba muy feliz también y volaba alrededor de ellos. Sólo pasaron unos segundos para que Yusuke de diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente se apartó de ella y se hizo el tonto rascándose la cabeza.

-Eeeehh, ¿qué te parece si seguimos adelante? –Propuso ruborizado.

Keiko asintió en silencio y siguió a su amigo por los corredores del laberinto. Mientras los dos se contaban sus aventuras, entraron a un lugar bastante extraño para estar en un laberinto. Un desierto.

-Qué cosa más rara. –Dijo Yusuke. –Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, este lugar tiene de todo.

Keiko sólo miraba a su alrededor bastante asustada, Puu comenzó a llamar la atención de la chica para que se diera media vuelta.

-¡La puerta desapareció! –Ella gritó al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¡No puede ser! –entonces el muchacho se volvió al lugar en dónde estaba la puerta y movió frenéticamente las manos por todos lados. -¡Nos quedamos atrapados en este desierto!

Pero no tuvieron más tiempo para asombrarse, porque el suelo comenzó a temblar y ambos cayeron a la arena.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! –Se quejó Yusuke.

Apenas hubo terminado esa pregunta, un gigantesco monstruo parecido a una oruga gigante color parda, emergió de entre las arenas, tenia un solo ojo amarillo y una temible boca circular con una hilera de dientes puntiagudos.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!! –Keiko gritó muerta de miedo.

El gusano de la arena se abalanzó en contra de ellos con toda la intención de comérselos, Yusuke se apartó de su camino, pero como Keiko estaba paralizada por el susto, no pudo moverse para escapar.

-¡¡Keikooo!! –Gritó Yusuke al darse cuenta y volvió hacia su amiga para tomarla de la cintura y saltar hacia un lugar más seguro, pero el bicho logró lastimarle un hombro.

Con el hombro sangrando profusamente, Yusuke estaba arrodillado al lado de una desvanecida Keiko y un preocupado Puu.

-Maldición, esta cosa se comerá a Keiko si no hago algo pronto. –Dijo preocupado.

Como la maligna oruga se iba nuevamente directa a ellos, Yusuke, tomando rápidamente una decisión, se levantó del suelo y dio un enorme salto hacia arriba con sus manos extendidas y preparándose para atacar al monstruo.

-¡¡REIGUN!! –De su dedo índice de la mano derecha, la energía espiritual fue expulsada directamente hacia la oruga que le dio de lleno en el ojo, destruyéndola. Sin saberlo, la desesperación de Yusuke lo había ayudado a descubrir sin el punto débil del monstruo.

Ya satisfecho con el final de aquel bicho, Yusuke se dirigió hacia Keiko para tratar de reanimarla. A los pocos segundos, la chica despertó lentamente y sonrió al ver el rostro de su querido amigo. Pero acordándose del monstruo, Keiko se incorporó de inmediato, asustada.

-¿Y el monstruo, Yuske? –Preguntó mirando confundida hacia todas partes.

-Lo eliminé. –Sonrió el chico. –Ahora el único monstruo que hay aquí eres tú.

-¡¡Infeliz!! –La cachetada de Keiko no se hizo esperar en la cara de Yusuke. Él había logrado lo propuesto: que su amiga olvidara el miedo.

-¡Pu! ¡pu!-Puu trataba de llamar la atención a ambos, apuntaba frenéticamente con sus orejitas hacia un costado.

-¿Qué pasa Puu? –Preguntó Keiko levantándolo del suelo y mirando hacia la dirección que le señalaba. -¡Mira Yuske! ¡Allí hay otra puerta!

Yusuke miró y vio que afirmativamente había una puerta dorada a unos quinientos metros de dónde ellos estaban.

-¡Qué bien! Debe ser la salida. Vámonos de aquí.

Pero apenas dieron unos pasos, decenas de orugas monstruo comenzaron a emerger de las dunas con la intención de matarlos y evitar su huída.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Preguntó Keiko atemorizada colocándose detrás de Yusuke.

-No te preocupes Keiko, tú trépate a mi espalda y yo haré el resto.

-Pero...

Yusuke miró a la jovencita con aire tranquilo y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, confía en mí.

Keiko asintió confiada en Yusuke, entonces, el muchacho se agachó permitiéndole así subirse a su espalda con Puu.

-¿Lista? Agárrate fuerte de mí y verás que pronto estaremos fuera de este lugar.

Yusuke comenzó a correr directamente hacia donde estaban los monstruos y Keiko cerró los ojos y abrazó fuerte a su amigo. Cuando una de las orugas quiso atacarlos, Yusuke saltó y le disparó un ReiGun a su ojo, eliminándolo, hizo lo mismo con las otras bestias que se interponían en su camino hasta llegar frente a la puerta, la abrió y cruzó rápidamente para luego cerrarla. Ya estaban a salvo.

Keiko seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y agarrada con fuerza al cuello de Yusuke..

-Oye Keiko, ya bájate, me estás estrangulando...

-¿Y-ya no hay bichos? –No quiso abrir los ojos.

-¡No! Ya bájate.

Keiko obedeció y se bajó lentamente mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Qué pesada estás Keiko! ¿Subiste de peso, no? –Protestó Yusuke.

Enfurecida, Keiko levantó su mano para golpearlo pero notó el hombro herido de Yusuke y se espantó.

-¡Yuske! ¡Estás herido! ¡Y es por mi culpa!

-No seas tonta Keiko, tú no me hiciste esto, además, recibí peores palizas que esto. ¡Ha ha ha! –Se rió despreocupadamente, tratando que quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Tú siempre el mismo tonto. –Se molestó la chica.

-Y tú siempre la misma rezongona. –Le sacó la lengua burlonamente.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Keiko volvió a levantar su mano para golpear.

Yusuke cerró los ojos y esperó la cachetada, pero esta no llegó, sólo escuchó a Puu hablándole con tono de preocupación. Al abrir los ojos, no encontró a su amiga por ningún lado, sólo estaba Puu en el suelo, muy asustado y preocupado.

-¡¿Dónde está Keiko, Puu?! –Yusuke lo alzó de las orejas.

El pequeñito se debatió entre las manos del brusco chico.

-¡Pu pu pu pu!

-¡Los quince minutos! –Exclamó Yusuke al darse cuenta de lo sucedido. -¡Le tocó a Keiko! ¡¡Ese maldito infeliz me las va a pagar!! –Enfurecido, golpeó la pared con fuerza, la hubiera destruido, pero no lo logró gracias al poder de Io Akuma.

-Maldito Io Akuma... –murmuró. –Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con Keiko.


	26. La Última Transformación de Io Akuma

QUINTA PARTE: EL FIN DEL JUEGO

**Capítulo 25: La Última Transformación de Io Akuma**

Kurama, Hiei y Koenma se habían encontrado antes de llegar a la salida del laberinto, en la que encontraron otro acertijo en la enorme puerta. El acertijo rezaba así:

"¿Cuál era el monte más alto antes de que el Everest fuera descubierto?"

-Malditos acertijos, ya estoy arto de esta estupidez. –Se quejó Hiei.

-Tenemos que resolverlo si queremos salir de aquí. –Replicó Koenma.

-Que lo haga Kurama, lo solucionará en un momento. Yo no sé nada sobre el Mundo Humano.

El aludido ya había dado con la respuesta mientras sus amigos discutían. Se paró frente a la puerta y dijo:

-Siempre fue el monte Everest. Antes y después de descubrirlo.

Y apenas terminada la respuesta, las enormes puertas azules se abrieron, dando camino a la salida. Los tres la atravesaron y se dieron con que estaban en el mismo lugar en dónde habían entrado.

El demonio seguía sentado en su escalofriante asiento, pero lo nuevo era que Shizuru, Botán, Keiko, Ogri, Mori y hasta Toguro estaban a su lado convertidos en zombis. Pero respiraron aliviados al ver que por lo menos Yusuke, Genkai y Kuwabara no habían sido elegidos aún.

-Felicidades, ustedes son los primeros en llegar. –Fijó su mirada en Koenma. –Y trajeron a la persona que estaba esperando.

Sin darles tiempo a nada, Io chasqueó los dedos y Koenma desapareció para luego reaparecer suspendido arriba de la Puerta del Diablo, paralizado.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste? –Preguntó Kurama.

-Creo que les debo una explicación, ¿verdad? Primero quería decirles que me sorprendieron que hayan salido casi ilesos de mi laberinto antes de las tres horas fijadas. –Ironizó - Segundo... tienen veinte minutos para derrotarme y rescatar a este imbécil antes de que las bestias demoníacas lo alcancen y lo devoren.

Kurama y Hiei vieron entonces que una enormes y horribles manos negras emergieron de la Puerta del Diablo que trataban de atrapar al asustado príncipe.

-Y tercero... –Akuma llamó la atención de los jóvenes, -cada cinco minutos, uno de mis nuevos zombis sirvientes, sacará una bola de cristal. Sólo uno de ustedes no será convertido en zombi, así que su fin será morir terriblemente en mis manos.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Ya estoy arto de tus estúpidos juegos!–Se enojó Hiei y procedió entonces a atacarlo con su espada, pero cuando ya estaba encima de él, Io Akuma saltó antes de ser alcanzado por este y le descargó una terrible patada en la nuca al pobre muchacho, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el trono haciéndolo mil pedazos.

-¡¡LÁTIGO DE ROSA!! –Kurama atacó con su inseparable látigo y pudo atrapar a Io envolviendo todo su cuerpo, dispuesto a cortarlo en varios pedazos, pero el demonio hinchó su cuerpo y despedazó el látigo, liberándose sin hacerse ningún daño.

-¡No puede ser! –Se sorprendió el chico.

Sin darle más tiempo al asombro, Io Akuma le propinó una feroz golpiza al estropeado cuerpo de Kurama, el último golpe lo mandó de bruces el suelo. Hiei había visto todo eso y sabía que su amigo estaba muy lastimado como para recibir esos golpes, así que decidió actuar, sin importarle que él mismo también estaba herido. Nuevamente usó su espada para tratar de matarlo pero el demonio atrapó la espada con su mano y la partió en dos ante la mirada sorprendida de Hiei, luego Akuma tomó por el cuello al muchacho y procedió a darle un fuertísimo golpe de puño en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire, Io Akuma sonrió y lo soltó, entonces Hiei cayó de rodillas con los ojos en blanco.

-¡¡Hieeeiii!! ¡¡**FUKAEMUYI!!**

** Los pétalos de rosa del ataque de Kurama, se dirigieron velozmente hacia el maligno demonio, pero éste las quemó con el aura de su poder espiritual.**

** -Si vas a intentar hacerme daño, tendrás que hacer algo mejor que esto... –Se burló Akuma.**

** Kurama apretó los dientes furioso, pero se contuvo, decidió utilizar otra técnica. Engañarlo.**

** El joven pelirrojo comenzó a correr alrededor de Io Akuma y comenzó a dar golpes en el suelo con su Látigo de Rosa, el demonio lo seguía con la mirada y con una divertida sonrisa, Kurama se paró de golpe e hizo que un espeso humo gris surgiera de su alrededor y se expandiera por todo el lugar, dejando a Io Akuma sin ver nada.**

** -Buen movimiento. –Comentó el demonio. –Con esto no sé en dónde estás.**

** -Gracias. –Se escuchó la calmada voz de Kurama.**

** Io Akuma estaba preparado para recibir un ataque del chico, pero sucedió algo que no se esperaba: El repentino ataque de Hiei.**

** -¡¡ENSAKSKOKURIUHA!! **

Invocando al Dragón Negro, su máximo poder, la tierra comenzó a temblar y haces de luces de color violeta oscuro, casi negras, resurgieron de las oscuras nubes, la llama negra envolvió el brazo de Hiei y éste la envió en forma de un gigantesco dragón hacia su enemigo. El Dragón Negro se comió por completo a un sorprendido Io Akuma y se lo llevó hacia arriba. La niebla de Kurama se disipó y dejó al descubierto a los dos amigos.

-No se esperaba ese ataque sorpresa. –Dijo Kurama mirando hacia arriba.

-No, pero espero que lo haya acabado con ese poder.

-Lo dudo.

Hiei nada dijo, pero esperaba todo saliera bien, ya que no podría luchar por un tiempo hasta recuperarse un poco.  
Pero en ese momento, los deseos de Hiei, desaparecieron. Un terrible trueno se escuchó, haciendo retumbar todo el cielo y la tierra, Hiei y Kurama se pusieron en guardia, preparándose para lo peor. Desde arriba, en el cielo, una luz roja se encendió y bajó rápidamente como un haz, en aquella luz, se encontraba un enfurecido Io Akuma, quien cayó de pie frente a ellos. El demonio tenía el cuerpo totalmente lastimado, Hiei había logrado herirlo terriblemente.

-¡¡Malditos!! –Gritó. -¡¡Me engañaron!! –Sus ojos de serpiente miraron directamente hacia los sorprendidos chicos.

-... Me la van a pagar muy caro... –Dijo con voz sibilante llena de odio.

Entonces Io Akuma gritó espantosamente y un aura roja y maligna salió de La Puerta del Diablo en dirección a él, envolviéndolo por completo. Al cabo de unos minutos, el humo rojo se disipó dejando al descubierto a un Io Akuma completamente desconocido por todos. Era muy alto, casi tres metros, su piel era azulada, tenía el cuerpo musculoso, su cabello era largo y negro, un par de pequeños cuernos negros salían de sus sienes, y otros más grandes salían de sus hombros, las uñas de sus manos y de los pies también eran negras.

Io Akuma levantó su mano derecha, miró a los muchachos y la cerró. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, el demonio utilizó su extraordinaria y recién adquirida velocidad para recorrer en un segundo los cincuenta metros que lo separaba de ellos, y en un instante, Io Akuma estaba frente a Kurama y Hiei, quienes se quedaron petrificados por la impresión, lo que fue tiempo suficiente para el demonio, quien atacó.

Un gran chorro de sangre saltó hacia fuera, bañando el abdomen de Io Akuma. El joven príncipe Koenma abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, simplemente no podía ser verdad.

-¡¡Nnnoooooo!! –Gritó impotente mientras uno de sus amigos caía de bruces al suelo gravemente herido ante Io Akuma.

-Ya tenemos al elegido. –Dijo monótonamente Keiko al haber seleccionado una bola de cristal del bolillero


	27. La Ira de un Amigo

**Capítulo 26: La Ira de un Amigo**

Kuwabara había llegado hasta la salida y también tuvo que enfrentarse con un acertijo grabado en la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea! –Golpeó la pared con su puño -¡otro maldito acertijo! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

El chico frunció las cejas y la boca, pensó que si había podido resolver el otro acertijo, también podría hacerlo con este otro, así que se sentó en el suelo y con los brazos cruzados se puso a pensar.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando vio llegar corriendo a su amigo Yusuke, que al verlo, pareció muy feliz.

-¡Que bueno verte Kuwabara!

-¡Lo mismo digo Urameshi! –el muchacho se levantó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Yusuke miró hacia la enorme puerta.

-Hay que resolver ese acertijo si queremos salir de aquí. –Le contestó Kuwabara señalando hacia la inscripción.

-¿Otro acertijo? –Se molestó Yusuke, -¡ya estoy arto de ellos! Prefiero pelear con un enemigo.

-Pero igual tenemos que encontrarle una solución o si no jamás saldremos de aquí.

Yusuke asintió y leyó el acertijo, que decía:

"¿Cuántas manzanas puedes comerte con el estómago vacío?"

-¡Pero qué pregunta más estúpida¡ -Protestó el muchacho al leerlo -¡Pues todas las que uno se pueda comer, claro!

Pero la puerta no se abrió, lo que dejó a Yusuke mucho más enojado y confundido que antes.

-Mejor pongámonos a pensarlo bien... –Sugirió Kuwabara en su papel de hombre serio. Frunciendo el entrecejo y haciendo una mueca de desgano, Yusuke decidió hacer lo que proponía su amigo.

Cuatro minutos después, Kuwabara creyó dar con la respuesta, emocionado señaló hacia la puerta y exclamó:

-¡Ha! ¡Nuevamente te he ganado Io Akuma, ya sé la respuesta de tu acertijo! ¡Ha ha ha! –Se rió desaforadamente poniendo los ojos arqueados hacia arriba.

-¡Dilo de una vez, Kuwabara!

-Está bien, no molestes Urameshi. –Protestó y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta y dijo:

-¡Escúchame puerta odiosa, la respuesta es esta! ¡Sólo se puede comer una, pues después el estómago ya no está vacío!.

-Pero qué solución tan estúpida... –murmuró Yusuke -¿Y tú crees que es la correcta?.

-¡¿Me crees un tonto, Urameshi?! –Muy enojado, Kuwabara se dispuso a darle un puñetazo en la cara a su amigo.

Yusuke también estaba a punto de golpear a su amigo cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió, respondiendo así a la pregunta del dueño del ReiGun.

-¿Ves, Urameshi? Yo soy más inteligente que tú. –Se burló Kuwabara.

-No puedo creerlo... –murmuró Yusuke incrédulo.

Cuando los dos chicos atravesaron la gran puerta, no pudieron dar crédito a lo que vieron, simplemente no podía ser cierto.

Ante la atónita mirada de todos, Hiei cayó pesadamente de rodillas al suelo para luego caer del todo, inconsciente, sobre un enorme charco de sangre. Io Akuma le había perforado el estómago con su mano.

-¡¡Nnnoooooo!! –Gritó Koenma.

Kurama estaba petrificado por el impacto emocional que le había causado lo ocurrido en tan sólo unos segundos, le parecía que todo había pasado en cámara lenta. Sólo un momento antes, había visto a Io Akuma moverse en un instante desde donde estaba hasta donde estaban ellos, se había parado frente a él tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, sus ojos diabólicos lo impresionaron, pero luego lo vio mover hacia atrás su brazo derecho dispuesto a atacarlo, luego vio a su amigo Hiei interponerse entre él y el demonio, a aquellos horribles dedos azules índice y medio de Io Akuma salir por la espalda de su amigo, después un gran chorro de sangre le salpicó en la cara, y luego, vio caer a su amigo al suelo. Muerto. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Realmente había pasado lo que estaba viendo ahora? No, no podía ser posible, seguramente estaba soñando, seguramente era un mal sueño. Sí, era eso. Un muy mal sueño.

-Demonios –protestó tranquilamente Io Akuma sacudiendo su mano para quitarse la sangre de Hiei, -realmente quería matar al otro, pero esta basura se me atravesó.

-Eres un maldito –en los ojos de Kurama se encendieron las llamas de la ira y la venganza.

Mientras tanto, Yusuke y Kuwabara habían visto todo eso y no lo podían creer, estaban inmovilizados por la impresión del momento.

-¡¡Hiei!! –Gritaron al unísono.

-Ra-rayos –murmuró Kuwabara, -¿vi-viste lo que yo?

-Es un maldito –replicó el detective espiritual entre dientes. –Vamos a darle una lección al desgraciado.

-¡Bien! –Asintió.

Cuando apenas dieron unos pasos, oyeron a Keiko decir:

-Ya tenemos al elegido... El elegido es Kazuma Kuwabara.

Y en ese mismo instante, el muchacho nombrado desapareció ante los atónitos ojos de Yusuke, para luego reaparecer convertido en un zombi al lado de Keiko, con los demás.

-¡Kuwabara! ¡Keiko! –Exclamó el chico sorprendido al ver a su amiga también convertida en un zombi. –Oh no... –Sus ojos pardos se posaron en cada uno de sus amigos que estaban en la misma situación que su querida Keiko. Pero ya no pudo seguir prestarle más atención, ya que sintió que la energía de Kurama había cambiado.

Kurama, lleno de ira, se había transformado en Yoko Kurama, un chico alto de largo cabello blanco, orejas y cola de zorro también blancas, sus ropas orientales color violeta también se habían vuelto blancas. Sus ojos dejaron de ser verdes para volverse violáceos, su expresión y su mirada ahora eran frías e inexpresivas.

-Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste. –Dijo.

Su movimiento fue muy rápido, veloz, llegó en un instante frente a Io Akuma para golpearlo con su puño cubierto de una enredadera terminada en una afilada y mortal punta. Io Akuma no se lo esperaba, y su abdomen fue atravesado por el ataque de Yoko Kurama.

-¡¿Q-qué...?! –no lo podía creer, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, -¡tu poder ha ...!

Pero el zorro no lo dejó moverse más, comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez provocándole severas heridas por todo el cuerpo, atacó hasta que el demonio cayó al suelo si sentido.

-¡Lo ha derrotado! –Exclamó feliz Yusuke, quien se encontraba arrodillado al lado de Hiei. -¿Lo ves, Hiei? ¡Kurama lo logró!

El pequeño demonio trató de sonreír mientras su amigo lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

Koenma miró a su alrededor y notó que nada había cambiado.

-No... no lo creo. –Dijo el dios dubitativamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Se sorprendió el detective espiritual.

-Yo no he sido liberado ni la puerta se ha cerrado.

-Rayos... –murmuró, y luego se dirigió a Kurama y le gritó: -¡Kurama, no te confíes!

De inmediato, Io Akuma se levantó del suelo riéndose diabólicamente ante el poco asombrado zorro.

-Me sorprendiste, chico. –Dijo –pero tus golpes no fueron suficientes para derrotarme ni vengar a tu amigo... –Y diciendo esto, Io Akuma hinchó sus pectorales y de él comenzaron a salir enormes púas negras, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salieron expulsadas hacia el joven muchacho.

Yoko Kurama trató de evadirlas pero su velocidad no fue suficiente, las grandes púas atravesaron uno de sus costados, el hombro derecho, sus manos y sus piernas para clavarlo luego en contra de una gran pared, como si fuera una mariposa de colección. Muy adolorido, el zorro Yoko Kurama, se convirtió en el jovencito pelirrojo, quien estaba ya casi inconsciente.

-Esas espinas además de provocarte un gran dolor, también son muy venenosas. –Comentó el demonio irónicamente, -así que no esperes vivir por mucho tiempo más. –Io Akuma comenzó a reírse estruendosamente. -¡Tus intentos de vengar a tu amigo fueron inútiles! ¡ha ha ha!

-¡¡Nnnoooooo!! ¡¡Kuramaaa!! –Gritó Yusuke al ver a su amigo derrotado, lleno de ira, se volvió hacia Io Akuma -¡Eres un maldito infeliz! ¡Te voy a matar!

-Eso quisiera verlo. –Sonrió burlonamente el demonio.

Entonces, Yusuke, luego de acomodar a Hiei, se levantó y se dirigió caminando hacia Io Akuma decidido a acabar con él.


	28. Una Batalla Muy Difícil

**Capítulo 27: Una Batalla Muy Difícil**

Genkai se encontraba parada ente la gran puerta y también ante un acertijo gravado en ella. No se sentía muy bien, estaba seriamente lastimada y había gastado buena parte de su energía espiritual en recuperarse, pero igualmente tenía que resolver aquel maldito acertijo.

"Se tienen nueve perlas, las cuales en apariencia son todas iguales,

pero ocho de ellas pesan lo mismo y la restante pesa más que las demás.

¿Cómo puedes hacer para separar la perla más pesada de las demás

realizando sólo dos pesadas en una balanza de dos platillos?

Un poco mareada por el esfuerzo de la concentración, la maestra del ReikouHadouken se sentó en el suelo para pensar, y al cavo de unos pocos minutos, dio con la respuesta.

-Para separar la perla más pesada de las otras hay que separar las nueve perlas en tres grupos de tres; es decir que cada grupo consta de tres perlas. Coloco un grupo en un platillo y el segundo grupo en el otro. Si la balanza no se inclina hacia ningún lado quiere decir que la perla más pesada está en el grupo restante, el que no pesé. Saco las perlas de los grupos que pesé antes de la balanza. De las tres perlas del grupo que me faltó por pesar coloco una perla en un platillo y otra en el otro platillo. Si la balanza no se inclina hacia ningún lado quiere decir que la perla más pesada es la que me falta pesar. Pero si se hubiese inclinado quiere decir que la perla más pesada estaba en el platillo que descendió. Si en el caso de que al pesar los dos primeros grupos, uno de ellos era más pesado, tomaba ese grupo y hacía lo mismo que con el tercer grupo restante. Pesaba una perla en cada platillo.

Al terminar de hablar, la puerta se abrió. Genkai sonrió triunfante y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la salida, y al hacerlo se dio con que su discípulo Yusuke Urameshi ya se encontraba en el lugar a punto de combatir contra Io Akuma.

También vio a todos los que estaban convertidos en zombis y notó impresionada a Toguro.

"Toguro tubo suerte en ser convertido en zombi ya que se curó automáticamente de las graves heridas que tenía" –Pensó satisfecha. Luego dirigió su vista hacia lo que había ocurrido en la batalla, Hiei estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, parecía estar herido de gravedad, vio a Kurama clavado en una pared, quien también parecía estar gravemente herido. Y entonces, Genkai notó que Kuwabara zombi comenzó a mover el bolillero, sacando una esfera.

El chico leyó el nombre de quien sería el próximo zombi:

-Hiei...

Hiei abrió grandemente los ojos al escuchar su nombre, pero nada pudo hacer al respecto, y convertido en un zombi, apareció al lado de los demás convertidos.

-¡¡Hieeeiii!! –Gritó Yusuke al ver lo sucedido, luego se dirigió muy enfadado hacia el demonio -¡Maldito seas! ¡Ni siquiera pasaron los quince minutos!

-Cierto que tú no sabes los nuevos arreglos... –sonrió –Desde hace diez minutos decidí que cada cinco minutos cada uno de ustedes será convertido en zombi.

-Infeliz...

-Y te quedan diez minutos para derrotarme. –Dijo tranquilamente Io Akuma.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres? –Protestó el muchacho muy enojado.

-En diez minutos aquel dios de pacotilla será capturado y tragado por los monstruos que acechan tras la Puerta del Diablo.

Yusuke volteó para ver que si lo que decía Io Akuma era cierto, entonces vio al pobre Koenma suspendido sobre la Puerta del Diablo tratando desesperadamente de evitar de que varios demonios gigantescos, que desde el interior de la puerta, lo alcancen con sus garras.

-En diez minutos soltaré a ese estúpido y caerá en las manos de esas bestias para que lo destrocen.

-Eres un maldito... –murmuró enojado.

-Esa es mi venganza.

-Veo que te has vuelto más feo. –Comentó Yusuke al notar los cambios en Io Akuma. -¿Qué te pasó?

-¿Recién lo notas? Veo que eres un "poco sesos". –Se burló el aludido. –Este es mi poder original.

-Te voy a demostrar que eso no te salvará de que yo te derrote.

-Entonces demuéstramelo. –Sonrió malignamente Io Akuma. -Ven, te espero. –Lo provocó.

-¡¡Ya veraaaaaas!! –Enfurecido, Yusuke se lanzó en contra de su enemigo dispuesto presentar batalla y derrotarlo.

Yusuke atacó con una serie de explosivos golpes de puño por todo el cuerpo del demonio, y al ver que nada le hacía, dio un salto hacia atrás y atacó con uno de sus ataques espirituales.

-¡¡ESCOPETAAA!!

Múltiples disparos espirituales que salieron su puño dieron de lleno sobre Io Akuma pero no le hicieron un solo rasguño. Yusuke quedó bastante perplejo.

-¡¡Ha ha ha!! ¿Lo ves? ¡No puedes hacerme nada! ¡Soy demasiado poderoso para ti!

-¡Rayos! Por algo no me eligieron en vano para ser un detective espiritual. ¡Te voy a derrotar así tenga que perder mi vida!

-¿T-tú eres un detective espiritual? –Io Akuma abrió grandemente los ojos sorprendido, incrédulo ante lo que había escuchado.

-¿Y eso qué te importa? –Yusuke le sacó la lengua.

Si Io Akuma se veía tranquilo y dueño de sí antes, ahora se veía totalmente enfurecido y su poder había crecido desmesuradamente. Con los puños totalmente cerrados, crispados por la cólera, y los ojos rojos de ira, el demonio gritó señalando al muchacho:

-¡¡Maldito seas!! ¡¡Por culpa de un detective espiritual tuve que llevar una vida miserable por cientos de años!! ¡¡Me voy a vengar en ti!! ¡¡Te destruiré!!

Yusuke no se lo esperaba, pero Io Akuma comenzó al ataque sin más preámbulos, en un instante estuvo frente al muchacho para luego darle un terrible rodillazo en el estómago, dejando a un adolorido detective espiritual tirado en el suelo, casi sin poder respirar. Luego el demonio lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a propinarle fuertes golpes de puño en el estómago, provocándole gravísimas heridas internas. Yusuke estaba realmente sorprendido por el inmenso poder de Io Akuma, ¿realmente él era invencible? ¿podría ganarle? ¿o acaso realmente moriría en el intento? Todos sus amigos estaban convertidos en zombis o gravemente heridos. Parecía ser el fin de todo...

Yusuke escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, estaba muriendo.

-Como ves, soy demasiado poderoso como para que ustedes puedan derrotarme, y ahora... –Io Akuma levantó su puño derecho a la altura de los ojos de su contrincante, extendió su dedo índice y la negra uña comenzó a crecer. –Te ensartaré esta púa en medio de los ojos y atravesaré tu cerebro.

Yusuke quería evitar ese desenlace, pero estaba tan herido que no podía ni mover un dedo.

-¡¡Io Akuma!!

-¿Eh? –el aludido se dio media vuelta al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, sorprendido, vio a una hermosa y joven mujer de cabellos rosa que lo apuntaba con su dedo índice, era Genkai.

-¡¡REIGUN!!

El ataque de Genkai había tomado por sorpresa a Io Akuma, ya que este estaba totalmente centrado en Yusuke y al verla tan cambiada no pudo reaccionar ente el ReiGun disparado. El tiro le dio en pleno ojo izquierdo, destruyéndolo.

-¡¡Aaarrrgggh!! ¡¡Maldita!! –Gritó el demonio cubriéndose la cara con sus manos y soltando a Yusuke, quien cayó pesadamente el suelo, inconsciente.

-Veo que no eres tan poderoso como creía. –Comentó Genkai con una media sonrisa. Ella sabía que arriesgaba su vida al hacer esto, pero valía la pena hacerlo para que Yusuke no muriera y tuviera algo de tiempo para recuperarse.

Io Akuma estaba enfurecido, ninguno de aquellos patéticos guerreros había logrado hacerle un daño muy grave, y ahora aquella pequeña mujer lo había dejado tuerto. ¡Ah! Pero ya vería aquella estúpida, se arrepentiría de haberle hecho algo así.

Y entonces, con su terrible velocidad, el demonio corrió hasta Genkai y sin darle tiempo a nada, la tomó por los cabellos y la estrelló contra unos escombros, adolorida, la maestra del ReikouHadouken se puso en pie pero con tan mala suerte que Io Akuma la estaba esperando y recibió un tremendo puñetazo de este, que la lanzó hacia el pavimento arrastrándose varios metros. Tambaleante, Genkai volvió a ponerse de pie.

"¡Me rompió la nariz!" –Pensó al sentir la sangre en su rostro y los huesos rotos. –"¿Pero por qué no me mata de una vez? A menos que..."

Pero Genkai no tubo más tiempo para sus meditaciones, ya que Io Akuma la atacó sorpresivamente con una de sus púas, que fue a clavarse justo en su estómago cuando intentó eludirla con un salto, el impacto la hizo rodar por el suelo polvoriento a una buena distancia, en que al final, se detuvo ya inconsciente, gravemente herida y con su aspecto normal.

-¡¡Genkaaaiii!! –Gritó Yusuke al ver lo ocurrido.

El detective espiritual se levantó del suelo, ya casi repuesto de sus heridas gracias a la acción de autocuración del Reiki.

-Kurama... –Habló monótonamente Hiei al leer la bolilla de cristal que había sorteado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya pasaron los cinco minutos?! –Se sorprendió Yusuke al escucharlo, para luego girar su cabeza hacia donde estaba su amigo demonio.

Kurama seguía sin sentido clavado en la pared cuando de repente desapareció para luego reaparecer convertido en zombi junto a los demás. No tenía expresión alguna en el rostro y sus ojos tan llenos de vida, ahora estaban vacíos. Era un autómata, como todos sus otros amigos convertidos, pero por lo menos, sus heridas estaban curadas..

-Kurama... –Murmuró Yusuke adolorido por el final que había tenido su amigo. –Maldito... –El chico miró a Io Akuma, se daba cuenta del poder invencible de este, que estaba a años luz de alcanzar ese poder, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudar a sus amigos.

Yusuke cayó de rodillas, desesperanzado, acabado, con el terrible peso de la derrota sobre sus hombros, entonces, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer por sus mejillas. Había perdido a todos sus amigos, a su maestra, y a su querida Keiko... Keiko... ¿acaso no había prometido protegerla? Había fallado terriblemente, ya no había salida, salvo pelear hasta morir. Aturdido, Yusuke se puso de pie otra vez. Sí, pelearía hasta morir.

-¡¡Wah ha ha ha!! –Se burló Io Akuma sintiéndose triunfante. -¡¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que soy invencible?! ¡¡Wah ha ha ha!!

La risa despreciativa de Io Akuma retumbó en los oídos del muchacho, furioso, apretó los puños.

-Éste será mi último ataque. –dijo Yusuke.

-Yuske... –murmuró preocupado Koenma al verlo actuar de esa manera, como si estuviera preparándose para morir.


	29. El Acertijo del Destino

**Capítulo 28: El Acertijo del Destino**

Yusuke estaba dispuesto a morir peleando, sabía que no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad de derrotar a un enemigo tan poderoso como lo era Io Akuma, pero eso ya no importaba, pues había perdido a todos sus amigos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tomaría a tu amiguita Botán como concubina? –Dijo Io con toda la malicia, -pues creo que haré lo mismo con todas tus amigas.

-¡Eres un maldito! –Gritó Yusuke enfurecido el sólo pensar en las sucias manos de aquel demonio sobre sus inocentes amigas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico se lanzó en contra de Io Akuma tan rápido que este no pudo detener el tremendo puñetazo que recibió del detective espiritual en pleno rostro. Asombrosamente, aquel golpe lo lanzó contra el suelo.

-Veo que te haces más fuerte cuando te enojas. Ese golpe fue bastante bueno. –Comentó Io Akuma bastante asombrado mientras se levantaba. –Pero no fue suficiente.

-Yo diré cuándo es suficiente. –Replicó desafiante Yusuke.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Io Akuma apareció de repente al lado de nuestro protagonista y le propinó una terrible patada en el estómago y lo lanzó en contra de los escombros, luego, el demonio disparó una poderosa ráfaga de energía hacia Yusuke quien los recibió a todos en todo su cuerpo, dejándolo aturdido y severamente herido.

-Tu tiempo acabó. –Sentenció, y levantó su mano hacia el muchacho con la intención de acabarlo de una vez.

Yusuke había escuchado todo eso pero ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y seguir peleando, interiormente ya se había dado por vencido y la desesperanza había tomado el lugar de su ira.

Mientras tanto, Genkai se había despertado de su desmayo y había notado la desazón de su discípulo. Él ya no tenía esperanzas. Genkai sabía que aunque Yusuke Urameshi fuera muy fuerte y había logrado por un momento igualarse a su enemigo, su poder espiritual no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para estar a la altura de Io Akuma por más tiempo por más que se enfadara y que tarde o temprano este lo heriría de gravedad como a los demás, así que decidió actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. De acuerdo a lo que le había dicho Toguro, había una forma de derrotar a ese demonio, así que decidió empezar con el plan. Con gran dificultad, Genkai pudo ponerse de pie y apuntar con su temblorosa mano hacia donde estaban los chicos convertidos en zombis y apuntó con su índice hacia el bolillero, intuía que destruyéndolo lograría sacar a los demás de su estado.

-No te rindas aún, tonto. –Dijo ella dirigiéndose a Yusuke. –Hay una manera de derrotarlo, no pierdas las esperanzas.

-¿Q-qué...? –murmuró Yusuke al escucharla.

-¿Qué dice esa bruja? –Se preocupó Io Akuma al escucharla hablar con tanta seguridad.

Entonces, la anciana se dispuso a seguir con su plan.

-¡¡REI...

-¡¡Ni lo sueñes!! –Gritó Io Akuma al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Genkai y disparó una poderosa ráfaga de energía.

-¡¡Nooooooo!! –Gritó Yusuke y en un instante se levantó de donde estaba y se interpuso entre su maestra y el poder de Io Akuma.

-¡Yuske! –Exclamó Genkai.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es rápido! –Volvió a asombrarse el demonio.

Con los brazos cruzados como escudo, el muchacho recibió el poder de lleno y pudo soportarlo, y sin volver su rostro hacia ella, dijo:

-La otra vez llegué tarde, pero ahora podré evitar que la maten... ¡haga lo que tiene que hacer!

Genkai asintió y procedió con su plan apuntando de nuevo su dedo índice para efectuar el ReiGun.

-¡Eso jamás lo permitiré! –Gritó Io Akuma y se abalanzó en contra de ellos para matarlos de una vez, pero Yusuke también se dirigió hacia él para enfrentarlo, por fin, el chico podía ver una luz de esperanza.

Y así, esperanzado, Yusuke Urameshi pudo ponerse a la altura de Io Akuma por unos momentos, por lo tanto los golpes de puños y patadas iban y venían por igual, dándole así, tiempo a su maestra. Pero ya habían pasado los cinco minutos y Kurama era ahora el encargado de sacar una esfera, y así lo hizo.

-¡¡REIGUN!! –Gritó Genkai lanzando su más poderoso ReiGun de acuerdo a su extenuado y debilitado cuerpo mientras el chico sorteaba un nombre.

-Genkai. –Kurama pronunció.

La anciana desapareció y se convirtió en zombi a la misma vez que el bolillero fue alcanzado y hecho trizas por su poder espiritual, y así como ella había especulado, todos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¡Maldición! –Protestó Io Akuma al ver lo sucedido mientras seguía peleando contra un decidido Yusuke.

-Pero qué rayos... –murmuró Kuwabara al recobrar el dominio de sí mismo.

-¡Ya no somos zombis! –Se alegró Botán.

-Y ya no estamos heridos. –se fijó Kurama.

-Perfecto. –Asintió Hiei deseando vengarse de Io Akuma. –Vamos a pelear.

-¡Pú! –Se alegró Keiko al ser recibida por un feliz monstruito, quien había estado escondido entre los árboles todo aquel tiempo.

-Ustedes vayan a ayudar a Urameshi. –Dijo Toguro llamando la atención de todos. –Yo me encargaré de la Puerta del Diablo.

Todos asintieron y fueron en ayuda de su amigo, menos las chicas, Ogri, Mori y Genkai, quienes se quedaron donde estaban. Esta última se acercó a Toguro para hablar con él.

-¿Tú cerrarás la puerta?

-Sí, a esa puerta hay que cerrarla por dentro, -dijo –y yo sé cómo hacerlo, me enteré mientras entrenaba en ese infierno, y se necesita a alguien fuerte para hacerlo y yo soy el único espíritu capaz de hacerlo sin perder nada a cambio.

Luego de decir esto, miró a su amiga a los ojos.

-Aunque no me gusta verte con ese aspecto, fue bueno verte de nuevo, Genkai. –dijo, y luego miró hacia donde se encontraba Yusuke, -Y también me dio gusto volver a ver a Urameshi y ver que se haya hecho más fuerte.

Toguro se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Adiós. –Se despidió. –Cuida de Urameshi y no lo abandones, te lo encargo.

Genkai sonrió, su amigo siempre había sido mucho más sentimental que ella, lo cual resultaba bastante extraño en un hombre tan masculino como lo era él y una mujer de débil apariencia como lo era ella.

Mientras Yusuke y sus amigos peleaban con un imbatible Io Akuma, Toguro se había acercado a la dichosa puerta listo para actuar. Koenma trataba de evitar desesperadamente que los demonios oscuros no lo atraparan por los pies y Ogri corría de aquí para allá gimiendo por su jefe.

Io Akuma estaba enfurecido porque las cosas no habían salido como él quería y porque también aquellos molestos chiquillos estaban de nuevo atacándolo y parecía que se habían vuelto más poderosos, aunque los podía derrotar fácilmente, ya no estaba tan concentrado en la pelea, pues intuía que algo malo para él iba a pasar. Cuando por fin pudo quitarse de encima por medio de su grandioso poder espiritual a los cuatro estorbos, quienes quedaron desparramados por el suelo muy adoloridos, Io Akuma sonrió triunfante.

-¿Lo ven? Jamás podrán derrotarme.

-O-oye tonto, -replicó Yusuke incorporándose a duras penas del suelo –a ti que te gustan tanto los acertijos, respóndeme este: En la puerta está y no quiere entrar.

Aquellas palabras resonaron como un horrible eco dentro de la cabeza de Io Akuma.

-Maldición. –Murmuró abriendo grandemente los ojos al darse cuenta a lo que Yusuke se refería.

Asustado, el demonio dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba la Puerta del Diablo y con horror se dio cuenta de que uno de sus enemigos estaba allí.

Antes de que Io Akuma pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Toguro lo saludó y saltó hacia el interior de la Puerta del Diablo utilizando su poder espiritual para destruir a los demonios que quisieron evitar su ingreso. Y ya del otro lado, Toguro utilizó su poder espiritual para alcanzar el 100 de su poder muscular para cerrar la puerta. A los pocos segundos, la puerta comenzó a vibrar y de ella salieron varios ases de luces y uno de ellos dio de lleno a Genkai que la lanzó hacia el suelo.

-¡Maestra Genkai! –exclamó asustada Botán y entonces todas las chicas fueron a ver si estaba bien.

-No se preocupen, niñas. –les dijo Genkai mientras ellas la ayudaban a levantarse –Esa energía fue el poder que la puerta me quitó, ya la recuperé.

Todos los demonios que habían escapado por la Puerta del Diablo, fueron succionados hacia el interior de ella, llevándose consigo todas las energías negativas que habían gobernado el mundo humano, y por último le tocó al gobernante de ese infierno: Io Akuma.

Io Akuma sintió que su poder comenzaba a ser succionado por la puerta y pronto comenzó a perder su apariencia de demonio y volvía a ser el muchacho enclenque que había sido antes.

-¡¡Nnnooooooooo!! –Gritó Io Akuma al verse despojado de sus tan anhelados poderes espirituales.

Si no fuera porque Toguro logró cerrar la puerta antes de que Io Akuma también fuera succionado por ella, el demonio se quedó sin su última oportunidad de recuperar sus poderes si hubiera vuelto a su mundo. Y así, tirado en el suelo como el secretario de Mori, el cruel y antes poderoso Io Akuma, volvió a ser Io Torimaki.

El joven príncipe Koenma se había salvado por milagro de no ser arrastrado hacia el interior de ese infierno por culpa de las bestias que querían atraparlo, así que ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo descansando de su desventura con Ogri ventilándolo con un abanico.

Mientras tanto, poco a poco el joven ex demonio volvió en sí y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró rodeado por Yusuke y sus amigos.

-Ahora sí que pudimos derrotarte, ¿no amigo? –Comentó Yusuke con una gran sonrisa.

-Acabemos con él de una buena vez. –Propuso fríamente Hiei.

-No tendría sentido si lo hiciéramos, ya no tiene poderes. –Replicó Kurama.

-¿Y eso qué importa? –protestó el pequeño demonio.

Io Torimaki se moría de miedo al escuchar esos malvados comentarios

-Dejémoslo así, -les dijo Genkai mientras se acercaba –como ahora es un simple ser humano y que sabemos que aquí está la Puerta a su infierno, ya no representará peligro alguno si lo dejamos libre.

-¿Dejarlo libre? –se sorprendió Botán -¿y será eso seguro?

-Podemos hacer que Mori lo haga internar en un manicomio. –Propuso Kurama.

-Buen plan, Kurama. –Dijo Kuwabara, y dirigiéndose hacia Mori replicó: -¿No es así?

-¡Si! ¡Claro! –asintió rápidamente el aludido sabiendo que se iba a meter en problemas si se negaba, además le había servido de escarmiento aquella terrible experiencia, -Y además tengo que hacer reconstruir el templo.

-Bien dicho, amiguito. –Yusuke palmeando maliciosamente la espalda del atribulado empresario.

Io maldijo su mala suerte al escuchar su sentencia mientras Kuwabara lo sostenía por los brazos, sabía que tendría que tener demasiada suerte si lograba recuperar otra vez su poder en aquella vida, tendría que valérselas en las próximas reencarnaciones, pero llegaría el día en que se vengaría de ellos.

Mientras tanto, Yusuke se había acercado a su maestra para hablar con ella, decidido a hacer las paces de una vez por todas.

-Sería muy feliz si usted aceptara quedarse en mi casa hasta que Mori reconstruya el templo.

Genkai lo miró con una cara de pocos amigos al muchacho, cosa que lo puso muy nervioso. Todos los amigos de Yusuke estaban pendientes de su respuesta, que por cierto parecía una terrible negativa.

-Está bien, tonto, pero la próxima vez que hables mal de mí a mis espaldas te daré una paliza de escarmiento que jamás olvidarás. –Los ojos de la anciana brillaron con picardía.

-Maldición, sabía eso, seguía peleado con usted. –protestó el muchacho para luego recibir un coscorrón de su maestra como represalia.

-¡Eso me dolió, bruja!

-¡Es para que te eduques, bestia!

Todos se rieron felices, por fin aquellos dos volvían a hablarse como antes. Pero la más dichosa de todos era Keiko, ya estaba muy feliz porque Yusuke volvía a sonreír sin preocupaciones en el rostro..


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Había pasado un mes desde lo sucedido con Io Akuma y la Puerta del Diablo, ya todos se encontraban bien y el empresario Mori había cumplido su palabra devolviéndole las tierras a Genkai y construyéndole una réplica exacta de su templo destruido. En cuanto a Io Torimaki, tubo que aceptar su destino en un manicomio en que lo había hecho meter su antiguo jefe, de dónde ya no podría salir hasta el fin de sus días.

Yusuke y Botán habían acompañado a Genkai a su templo y decidieron quedarse un rato con ella para conversar. Mientras estaban tomando el té al atardecer y Botán se había ido al baño, Yusuke decidió tratar un tema delicado con su maestra.

-Usted dice que me dejará el templo, Genkai, ¿pero qué pasará si yo no quiero enseñar artes marciales?

-No me importa lo que quieras hacer de tu vida siempre y cuando vayas por buen camino.

-¿Entonces no se molestará?

-Estaré muerta para cuando decidas qué hacer de tu vida, tonto. Pero sé que eres alguien que gusta de las peleas, así que podrías trabajar de maestro de artes marciales, policía o detective también. Aún así, te daré mi templo.

Yusuke había bajado la vista con una expresión triste en el rostro y la anciana lo notó y supo la razón.

-Aunque yo muera, sé que nos encontraremos todos en el cielo tarde o temprano, no te preocupes por tonterías, Yuske. Además, ya te moriste antes, debes ser más tolerante con la muerte.

Yusuke se alzó de hombros un poco menos preocupado, pues sabía que ella tenía razón después de todo, pero aún así no le gustaba la idea de separarse de sus amigos, de ella, de su madre y principalmente de Keiko. El muchacho tomó un poco de su té antes de seguir con otro tema.

-Hem... Lamento haberme portado como un tonto la otra vez... –Le costó decir al muchacho.

Genkai lo miró de reojo.

-Eso ya no importa. –Replicó tranquilamente mientras sorbía su té.

-Pero no debí decirlo –insistió.

-Ya te dije que no importa, tonto. Eres tan cabeza hueca que dices lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo mismo haces cundo luchas, ya es parte de tu personalidad. Además –la anciana lo miró a los ojos, -tu verdadera naturaleza es de una persona de buen corazón, y eso es lo que realmente importa.

-¡Bah! ¡No diga tonterías! –Protestó Yusuke bastante colorado. –No me gusta que me halaguen.

-¿El que te digan que eres un cabeza hueca es un halago para ti? ¡Eso sí que es de brutos!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No se burle de mí, vieja bruja!

-¿Conque vieja bruja, eh?

Mientras Yusuke y Genkai se dedicaban a pelear, Botán estaba detrás de la puerta sonriendo felizmente ya que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

FIN

Fanfics terminado el 01/12/04

Nota: Como ya aclaré en mi otra historia, YuYu Hakusho es una marca registrada de Yoshihiro Togashi, por lo tanto sólo escribo esto como muestra de mi aprecio por su trabajo.

Nota: Si quieren opinar algo sobre esta historia, mi mail es: Iba a hacer otro mail con el nombre de este fics, pero creo que no es conveniente. No sé si en un templo de Japón se deberá pagar impuestos, creo que no, pero tuve que decidirme.

Nota: ¿Adivinaron la adivinanza de Yusuke? Si no lo lograron les escribiré la respuesta en mi mail.

Nota: Mi próximo Fics de YuYu será: Historias Cortas de Fantasmas.

Nota: Como veo que no podré terminar mi otro fics a tiempo... **¡¡Felices Fiestas para todos!!**

Nota: Y como siempre, no me despediré antes de regalarles algo de la filosofía oriental, ¡que lo disfruten!:

**En el antiguo Japón, vivía un viejo samurai que, ya retirado, se dedicaba a enseñar el arte de la meditación. A pesar de su avanzada edad, se decía que todavía era capaz de derrotar a cualquier adversario.**

**Un día pasó por su casa un guerrero con fama de ser "el mejor". Era conocido por su falta de escrúpulos y por ser un provocador nato: esperaba a que su adversario hiciera el primer movimiento y después, con una inteligencia privilegiada, atacaba con una velocidad fulminante. Nunca había perdido un combate.**

**Sabiendo de la fama del viejo samurai, fue a visitarlo para vencerlo en combate y así aumentar su fama. El viejo aceptó el reto y se vieron en la plaza pública. De más está decir que asistieron todos los alumnos y no faltaba allí nadie del pueblo. El joven empezó insultando al viejo maestro: lo escupió, le tiró piedras, y lo insultó (a él, a su familia, a sus antepasados). Durante varias horas hizo de todo para provocarlo, pero el viejo maestro permaneció impasible. Al final de la tarde, exhausto y humillado, el guerrero se retiró vencido.**

**Los discípulos corrieron hacia su maestro y le preguntaron cómo había soportado tal afrenta sin sacar su espada. Entonces, el viejo samurai los iluminó con el siguiente razonamiento:**

**-Si alguien te hace un regalo y no lo aceptas, ¿a quién pertenece ese regalo?**

**-A quien intentó entregarlo –contestó uno de los discípulos.**

**-Pues lo mismo vale para la rabia, la ira, los insultos y la envidia -. Cuando no son aceptados, continúan perteneciendo a quien los cargaba consigo. **

**Cuento sacado del libro de autoayuda: TAO.**

**De la autora: Maurice P. Lachéret.**

**Editado por: Grulla.**


End file.
